Dias Passados Prelúdio de Sonhos Partidos
by Silverghost
Summary: Elizabeth BlackThorne. Kamus Ivory. Uma grifinória. Um sonserino. Primos de personalidades tão diferentes unidos a princípio apenas pelos laços de sangue.Em seus últimos dias em Hogwarts, eles vão aprender lições que carregarão pelo resto de suas vida
1. O Noivado de Elizabeth

**Oi a todos. **

**Como prometido estou postando a minha fic Dias Passados aqui para ir alternando com O Sétimo Selo (já avisando que estou com os esquemas em mãos e alguns trechos que a Silver já havia escrito. Este fim de semana já tento começar a trabalhar com a história e repassar para a betagem, canetagem e aprovação da Silver).**

**Mas, voltando a Dias Passados, como alguns aqui já devem estar familiarizados, eu e a Lulu escrevemos juntas no site de fics "Expresso Hogwarts", naquilo que acabou sendo conhecido como "fanfics em interatividade", já que mistura o formato de fanfics com a idéia de um rpg.**

**Ao longo desses quatro anos de Expresso (isso tudo, acreditem), posso dizer que aprendi muita coisa. E, durante o caminho veio a necessidade de escrever algo em um formato mais "clássico" (capítulos organizadinhos) ao invés dos posts eventualmente mais curtos.**

**Embora os personagens da tia JK apareçam no decorrer da trama, aqui eles são secundários. Por que isso?**

**Bem, parafraseando o genial diretor de cinema, Billy Wilder, os personagens que não estão na trama principal podem levar também a idéias interessantes (ele argumenta isso ao dizer que seu protagonista de Se meu apartamento falasse foi criado a partir de outro que viu no filme Desencanto, de David Lean).**

**Eu sempre gostei dessa idéia de que, além de Harry e cia, além dos Marotos e de Lily, existem outros alunos, outros bruxos que também vivenciaram a guerra.**

**Foi assim que surgiu a idéia do Expresso Hogwarts, e, foi assim que ele se expandiu para Dias Passados, uma crônica dos tempos da Primeira Guerra Bruxa.**

**E, quem me conhece, sabe que, apesar de usar personagens originais, eu sou exageradamente obcecada com a idéia de não contradizer a Tia Jay.**

**Dias Passados foi publicado originalmente no Expresso Hogwats (cujo link está no profile da Silverghost). A primeira parte se passa em Hogwarts e foi co-escrita com a Lu (Dhara), encarregada dos Ivory.**

**No profile vou deixar um link para o background dos Ivory e dos Black-Thorne.**

**No mais, espero que gostem, comentem. E, tudo dando certo, nós vemos em breve com O Sétimo Selo.**

**Abraços, Meri (Ana)**

**

* * *

****Cap 01 - O Noivado de Elizabeth**

Sentada na penteadeira do quarto em que passara a sua infância, Elizabeth mirava-se no espelho. Seus cabelos longos, encaracolados e quase rubros se encontravam presos em um rabo alto e contrastavam com o branco de sua pele. Usava um longo vestido de cetim verde, da mesma cor de seus olhos. Piscou algumas vezes ante a sua imagem refletida. Os convidados estavam para chegar e ela não conseguia terminar de se aprontar.

Aquele deveria ser um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida. Era sua festa de noivado. Contudo, Elizabeth não se sentia feliz, tão pouco se sentia triste. Uma certa indiferença lhe preenchia o peito. Não entendia o motivo, afinal, seu namoro com Maxwell Sinn havia sido uma escolha dela. Fora ela mesma quem aceitara o pedido de namoro do rapaz cerca de um ano atrás e nunca se arrependera disso. Constantemente sentia-se até mesmo afortunada. Não era como a maioria de suas primas, cujos pais acertavam seus casamentos sem sequer mencionar-lhes o fato.

Max era um rapaz educado e bem apessoado. Descendente da antiga e nobre casa dos Sinn era um bruxo de alta estirpe, sangue-puro e sonserino. O relacionamento de Elizabeth com os pais melhorara consideravelmente depois do início de seu namoro com Max. Até mesmo Marguerith, que mal conversava com a filha desde que Elizabeth entrara para Hogwarts e fora designada para a Grifinória, passou a lhe dirigir palavras polidas e até mesmo calorosas (para os padrões da matriarca dos Black-Thorne).

Betsy foi tirada de seu estado de estupor por uma leve batida em sua porta.

- Pode entrar – respondeu.

Ludovic adentrou impetuosamente no quarto e deixou-se cair displicente na cama da irmã caçula, cruzando os braços por cima da cabeça.

- Maninha, você está realmente um estouro. Quem diria que nossa pequena ovelha negra um dia criaria juízo, hein? Eu não poderia estar mais orgulhoso.

Elizabeth virou-se para o irmão. O rosto ainda impassível.

- Vindo de você, Ludo, eu nunca sei se a coisa é séria ou se é um comentário sarcástico.

- Pode acreditar, minha doce Elizabeth, eu nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. Você sabe o quanto eu gosto de você, irmãzinha.

Elizabeth sorriu. Ludovic era um cara estranho. Infernizou a vida dela nos primeiros anos em que Betsy entrara para Hogwarts. Ludovic dizia que aquilo era a sua obrigação, afinal, ele era um sonserino, ela uma grifinória. Seu argumento era que fizera tudo aquilo para moldar o caráter da irmã caçula. E ainda assim, ela não conseguia odiá-lo, pois sabia que por baixo dessas demonstrações distorcidas de afeto, ele, a seu modo, realmente a amava.

- Então, Ludo, mamãe te disse quem confirmou a presença na festa?

- Você sabe, irmã, as mesmas pessoas de sempre... Nossos estimados primos Ivory, filhos da querida tia Betelgeuse. Até mesmo a prima Alrischa e seu marido. Os Star e mais algumas outras famílias importantes. Grande parte dos Black. Infelizmente terei que suportar o pomposo do Malfoy, nunca vou entender porque a prima Narcisa se interessou por ele. E, é claro, seu noivo, junto com o irmão e a cunhada. Mamãe ficou deveras desapontada pela recusa dos Priout e dos Goddriac em comparecer. Não entende porque famílias de tão alta classe podem ser sentir constrangidas em se associarem a nós...

- Eles devem ter seus motivos e...

- Posso interromper?

O rosto de Elizabeth iluminou-se ao ouvir aquela voz.

- Você nunca interrompe, Aldo. – disse ela.

- Só se for na sua opinião. – resmungou, Ludovic, baixinho.

Aldebaran fingiu não ouvir o comentário do irmão mais novo, apenas lhe lançou um olhar firme e frio. Ludovic se levantou da cama da irmã, dizendo:

- O ambiente aqui ficou insuportável. Te espero lá embaixo, maninha. Não demore, você sabe que mamãe não tolera atrasos.

Saiu.

- Quando é que vocês vão acabar com essa implicância toda, Aldo? Você e Ludo não são mais crianças.

- Betsy, você sabe que nosso irmão está seguindo um caminho com o qual eu não posso concordar, mesmo com o aval de nossos pais. Mas eu não vim aqui falar sobre Ludovic, e sim sobre você. Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo o que você quer?

- Por que não, Aldo? Eu gosto do Max, ele me ama. E todo mundo está feliz, papai, mamãe, os Sinn. Sei que estou fazendo a coisa certa.

Aldebaran olhou afetuosamente para a irmã. Sabia o quanto Elizabeth era teimosa e determinada. Quando colocava algo na cabeça era difícil fazer com que ela mudasse de idéia.

- Para seu próprio bem, mana, espero mesmo que esteja certa. – disse, beijando-lhe a testa. – Antes de irmos, eu tenho um presente para você. Eu ia esperar até a sua festa de formatura para te entregar, mas...

Estendeu uma caixinha para a irmã. Dentro havia um lindo pingente dourado em forma de fada.

- É maravilhoso, Aldo. – Elizabeth abraçou o irmão, num pulo. – Vou colocar agora mesmo.

Aldebaran sorriu levemente, e, estendendo o braço para a irmã, falou:

- Vamos?

Elizabeth desceu a ampla escadaria do antigo palacete da família de seu pai de braços dados com o irmão. Marguerith e Péricles a esperavam no fim da escada, acompanhados por Ludovic.

- Você nunca esteve tão magnífica, minha filha. – disse Péricles, beijando suavemente a mão de Betsy. – Hoje vejo que você é verdadeiramente uma herdeira dos Thorne.

Marguerith pigarreou discretamente.

- Ou melhor – corrigiu-se Péricles, - uma verdadeira Black-Thorne.

A garota baixou os olhos, ainda não estava preparada para encarar a mãe, não depois do que Marguerith acabara de fazer. Era irritante o modo como, mesmo depois de todos esses anos de casamento, ela ainda sentia necessidade de se impor ao marido, mesmo nas coisas mais insignificantes. Aquilo fazia o sangue de Elizabeth ferver, e ela não queria brigar novamente com a mãe. Afinal, hoje era um dia de festa, tudo deveria ser perfeito. Além disso, não queria aborrecer o pai, cuja saúde estava cada dia mais debilitada. Respirou fundo.  
Marguerith olhou a filha de cima a baixo, avaliando os mínimos detalhes. Por fim, falou:

- Realmente, minha cara, você está deveras apresentável. Digna do nome que carrega.

Elizabeth fitou a mãe por alguns segundos, vindo de Marguerith, aquelas palavras significavam muito mais do que um simples cumprimento. Eram um sinal de aprovação e orgulho.

- É melhor irmos para o Salão de Festa. Os Sinn e os demais convidados estão para chegar – disse a matriarca dos Black-Thorne. Depois voltando-se para Ludovic completou – E você, meu amor, por favor, poupe-nos de discussões frívolas com o jovem Malfoy. Não fica de bom tom um Black-Thorne se envolver em querelas triviais.

- Se você está pedindo, mamãe, quem sou eu para desobedecer.

Ainda de braços dados com Aldebaran e dirigindo-se para o salão de festas do palacete, Betsy murmurou baixinho ao irmão:

- Você sabe se o Sirius vai vir?

- Provavelmente não. Você sabe que ele evita eventos familiares desde que saiu da casa dos pais. E, por favor, Betsy, não comente nada sobre ele ou Andrômeda perto dos primos de nossa mãe. Causaria um mal-estar desnecessário, e a última coisa que queremos ver é a senhora Marguerith de mau humor.

* * *

O salão de festas estava ricamente ornamentado. Os Black-Thorne não pouparam esforços para tornar o noivado da filha um evento memorável.  
Centenas de velas flutuavam pelo salão, uma enorme mesa de banquete estava bem disposta no canto esquerdo do amplo cômodo. Bandejas levitavam com canapés e taças borbulhantes de champanhe, enquanto instrumentos musicais enfeitiçados tocavam uma suave música clássica. Um jovem e elegante bruxo, vestindo uma casaca verde musgo se postava na entrada do salão, pronto para anunciar a chegada dos convidados. E, em pouco tempo, foi possível ouvir sua ressoante voz dizer: 

- O Sr. Henry Armand Sinn acompanhado da esposa, a Sra. Justine Lisseth Valmont Sinn, e do digníssimo noivo, Maxwell Dorian Sinn.

Os Sinn adentraram o recinto, indo cumprimentar os Black-Thorne.

- Sr. Péricles, Senhora Marguerith – disse Henry, se inclinando em uma leve reverência. – Hoje realmente é um dia bastante feliz para ambas as nossas famílias. O noivado de sua graciosa filha Elizabeth com o meu estimado irmão caçula, Maxwell, é o primeiro passo para selar a união de tão distintas casas como as nossas.

- Também estamos muito contentes com o noivado – respondeu Péricles.

- A senhora Marguerith está realmente muito elegante e distinta, como sempre, é claro. – disse Justine, dando um sorriso de invejar a uma veela, e passando discretamente os dedos por entre seus longos cabelos escarlates. Voltando-se para Elizabeth emendou: – E você, criança, está radiante. Tenho certeza que fará nosso pequeno Maxwell muito feliz.

Max, que até o momento se mantivera calado, disse:

- Justine tem razão, Betsy, você está... Nossa... – e esquecendo-se de qualquer regra de etiqueta, deu um longo beijo na futura noiva.

Ao se soltar dos braços do rapaz, Elizabeth apenas sorriu e olhou discretamente para Aldebaran como se quisesse dizer: "Não tem com que se preocupar".

Aos poucos o salão foi se enchendo, com a chegada dos demais convidados.

* * *

A grande carruagem puxada por cavalos alados da raça Graniana e que ostentava o brasão do clã Ivory passava pelos portões do antigo palacete da família Thorne, agora rebatizada de Black-Thorne graças à Marguerith e seu imensurável orgulho do sobrenome que carregava quando solteira. 

A matriarca dos Ivory e viúva do antigo líder da família, Betelgeuse, ajeitava as luvas de tecido azul índigo que faziam par ao belo vestido que usava. No banco defronte para ela estavam seus dois filhos.

O primogênito, Rigel, tinha uma postura imponente e sentava-se reto no banco estofado. Era um homem bonito, com feições marcantes que lembravam muito o pai, mas os olhos azuis ligeiramente escuros e os cabelos muito negros, penteados de maneira impecável, eram características que ele havia herdado da mãe, marcas de uma legítima Black.

O caçula, Kamus, fisicamente parecia-se bastante com o irmão: as mesmas feições marcantes, o mesmo cabelo liso e negro, com a diferença que o de Kamus não estava impecavelmente penteado. Os fios estavam levemente molhados, como se ele não houvesse se dado ao trabalho de secá-los depois do banho, e alguns caíam-lhe sobre os olhos, também azuis. Porém, o que mais diferenciava Kamus de Rigel era a aura de descaso e arrogância que o cercava o caçula, e que, de certa forma, o tornava bem mais interessante do que seu irmão mais velho.

- Por acaso Alrischa lhe disse a que horas chegaria a carruagem em que ela está vindo com Nott, Rigel? – perguntou Betelgeuse.

- Não, minha mãe. Mas eu acredito que ela não irá se atrasar, não se preocupe.

- O mais indicado seria que Alrischa e o marido chegassem junto conosco, já que também são parentes da noiva. – Betelgeuse suspirou de maneira exasperada – Eu espero que a sua irmã tenha o bom tom de não parecer feliz demais. Essa é a primeira aparição pública dela depois que voltou da lua-de-mel, uma Black não deve dar nenhum motivo para ser alvo das más-línguas.

Kamus, que ouvia a conversa enquanto observava a paisagem do jardim dos Black-Thorne pela janela da carruagem, sorriu de lado. A julgar pela conversa que tivera com a irmã pouco antes do casamento dela com Nott as preocupações de Betelgeuse não tinham o menor fundamento. Não havia nem o remoto risco de Alrischa parecer feliz demais.

A carruagem finalmente parou às portas do palacete e um empregado apressou-se em abrir a porta do veículo.  
Rigel desceu primeiro, logo estendendo a mão para ajudar Betelgeuse. A matriarca Ivory deixou a carruagem de forma altiva, segurando o longo vestido e sendo seguida por Kamus. O primogênito ofereceu o braço direito à mãe, que ela prontamente aceitou, e ficou esperando que o filho caçula lhe oferecesse o braço esquerdo. Kamus, com um sorriso irônico, permitiu que Betelgeuse enlaçasse seu braço.

Os três representantes do clã Ivory subiram com singular imponência os degraus até a enorme porta de folhas duplas da mansão Thorne e cruzaram o hall de entrada, atraindo no caminho os olhares dos demais bruxos de alta estirpe que chegavam para a comemoração do noivado de Elizabeth Black-Thorne e Maxwell Sinn. Ouviram um bruxo de voz ressonante anunciar os seus nomes com grande respeito e admiração e finalmente adentraram o salão de festas.

* * *

Aproveitando que a mãe se afastara para conversar alguns convidados, Ludovic se aproximou lentamente de Lucius Malfoy, que estava acompanhado de Narcissa.  
Obviamente Lucius se pavoneava frente os demais convidados. Como aquilo divertia Ludovic. A rivalidade entre eles era antiga. Sempre achou o loiro um completo idiota, desde os tempos de escola. Sentia uma imensurável prazer em provocá-lo, pois sabia o quanto aquilo irritava o orgulho de Malfoy. Seria realmente um desperdício se ele não aproveitasse o momento. 

Cumprimentado Narcisa com um sorriso nos lábios, o jovem Black-Thorne reclinou-se beijando a mão da prima, dizendo:

- Você está realmente deslumbrante, minha querida, é uma pena a maioria dos que estão ao nosso redor não sejam o suficientemente dignos de seus raros e valiosos encantos – disse olhando diretamente para Lucius.

- Seus elogios são sempre bem vindos, caro primo. – respondeu a moça, completando – E acredito que Lucius concordaria com você, não é mesmo querido?

Malfoy empertigou-se um pouco mais antes de responder.

- Certamente, Narcisa. A propósito, Black-Thorne, eu também não poderia deixar de elogiar a Sra. Marguerith pela festa. Está realmente impecável. Ela é uma mulher de extremo requinte, certamente _quase_ todos os seus filhos herdaram o bom gosto e a boa educação por parte dela. – disse o loiro, enfatizando a palavra quase.

Ludovic sorriu ante a provocação, aquilo estava começando a ficar interessante.

- Malfoy, fiquei sabendo que não aceitaram seu pedido para trabalhar no Ministério... _De novo_.

Malfoy mordeu o lábio inferior e apertou com força a ponta em forma de serpente da elegante bengala que sempre trazia consigo. Black-Thorne pisara em um calo dolorido demais para o rival.

- Pelo menos eu procuro tentar ser mais útil naquilo que faço, ao contrário de certas pessoas... – respondeu, lançando um olhar de puro ódio em direção de Ludovic.

- Eu espero mesmo que tenha sorte nos seus intentos, Malfoy. Felizmente eu não preciso me preocupar com isso, afinal, sou o melhor nas coisas que faço. Meus atos falam mais que as minhas intenções.

Antes que Lucius pudesse responder, Aldebaran se aproximou do grupo, postando sua mão pesadamente no ombro do irmão mais novo. Cumprimentou Lucius e Narcisa com um aceno de cabeça, dizendo:

- Espero que estejam aproveitando a festa.

- Não poderia estar melhor. É sempre um deleite estar em um ambiente tão agradável, especialmente se estamos cercados pelos mais nobres membros da sociedade bruxa – respondeu Narcissa.

- Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso. – e olhando discretamente para o irmão, completou – Tenho certeza que Ludovic está sendo uma agradabilíssima companhia para vocês, afinal ele sabe o quanto nossa mãe ficaria sentida se nossos convidados não apreciassem plenamente as festividades. Se me dão licença – retirou-se, fazendo uma leve reverência.

Ludovic nada disse após a saída do irmão. Lucius, por outro lado, sorriu para o rival, triunfante:

- Não sabia que você tinha medo de Aldebaran, Ludovic.

- Eu não tenho medo de nada, Malfoy, nem de ninguém – respondeu Black-Thorne por entre os dentes. – Se você duvida, posso te provar um dia desses, é só marcar. Agora, se vocês também me derem licença, preciso conversar com meu primo Rigel.

Ludovic saiu, pisando duro. Mais uma vez Aldebaran estragara sua diversão. Quando aquele cretino iria parar de atrapalhar a sua vida? E ainda por cima o fizera parecer inferior justo na frente do pateta do Malfoy. Um dia ele iria pagar. Os dois iriam pagar: o irmão certinho e o pavão loiro.

Precisava se acalmar, não adiantava perder a cabeça ali, não na festa preparada com tanto afinco por sua adorada mãe. Também não poderia estragar o grande momento de sua irmãzinha querida. Sim, iria conversar com Rigel. Isso iria fazê-lo se sentir melhor, pois o primo mais velho o compreendia muito bem e era uma companhia bastante aprazível, especialmente depois do embate com seus mais fortes desafetos.

* * *

A maioria dos convidados circulavam pelo enorme salão, mas Rigel e Kamus Ivory estavam sentados sozinhos em uma das melhores mesas, especialmente reservada para os familiares mais próximos dos Black-Thorne.  
Betelgeuse fora conversar com alguns primos que não via desde o seu casamento com Stephanio Ivory, enquanto que Nott, que havia recém chegado com Alrischa, insistira em levar a esposa para cumprimentar cada um dos representantes de famílias puros-sangues que estavam presentes naquela festa. 

Rigel abaixou a taça da qual bebia e olhou para o irmão.

- Está gostando da festa, Kamus?

O caçula dos Ivory recostava-se de maneira displicente na cadeira, tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a costumeira expressão de descaso no rosto. Parecia nitidamente entediado, mas mesmo assim era uma figura bastante atraente e alvo de diversos olhares.

- Preferia estar em casa. Foi desperdício de tempo nos deslocarmos de Moscou até aqui apenas para ir a uma festa de noivado, já são realizadas várias dessas todos os anos dentro do nosso clã.

- Elizabeth é uma das nossas primas mais próximas, seria um insulto à tia Marguerith nós deixarmos de comparecer. – Rigel o repreendeu em tom de clara censura.

Kamus não demonstrou ter ficado nem meramente preocupado com as palavras do irmão e então levantou-se de sua cadeira, tencionando deixar a mesa.

- Aonde você vai? – Rigel perguntou, surpreso com aquela atitude nada cortês vinda de Kamus.

- Para os jardins.

O jovem Ivory afastou-se sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Rigel pousou a taça que ainda segurava sobre a mesa e ficou observando seu irmão mais novo caminhar de forma altiva entre os convidados, fazendo-se de surdo quanto aos cumprimentos que lhe eram dirigidos e não dando atenção para os sorrisos que as moças solteiras lançavam para ele.

- A atitude dele é preocupante, não acha?

Virando o rosto para o lado Rigel percebeu que seu primo, Ludovic, estava parado ali. Realmente, as atitudes de seu irmão poderiam não ser das mais polidas e corretas, mas ainda assim ele jamais havia sido motivo de desgosto para a família, ao contrário, Rigel acreditava que Kamus ainda poderia trazer muito orgulho para o clã dos Ivory.

- Eu discordo disso, primo. Não acho que essa pequena rebeldia de Kamus seja digna de preocupação. Ele tem apenas dezessete anos, terá tempo para corrigir-se.

Ludovic franziu o cenho.

- A rebeldia dele é semelhante à de Sirius. E não se esqueça que com dezesseis anos nosso ex-primo já nos infligiu a maior das vergonhas.

- Meu irmão _jamais_ trairia o sobrenome e o sangue, Ludovic. – Rigel disse com frieza.

Nesse instante Ludovic percebeu que havia ido longe demais em suas suspeitas, acabara ofendendo o primo. Jamais fora sua intenção indispor-se com Rigel, afinal, depois de sua querida mãe, ele era umas das pessoas que mais o apoiava.

- Tem razão. – ele sorriu, desculpando-se, embora interiormente ainda acreditasse que o primo mais novo tinha germinando em si a semente da traição. Por fim, sentou-se, sem cerimônias, na cadeira que Kamus havia deixado vazia.

Rigel tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto do salão, Ludovic percebeu que ele estava observando sua irmã, Elizabeth, dançar com o noivo.

- Ela está muito bonita. – disse Ludovic, mal escondendo o orgulho.

- Elizabeth é uma jóia muito preciosa, - Rigel voltou a encarar o primo – ela se perdeu algumas vezes, mas fico feliz em ver que encontrou o caminho correto.

Ludovic sorriu.

- Nunca tive tanto orgulho da minha irmã como estou tendo hoje. Imagino que seja o mesmo que você sentiu quando Alrischa casou-se com Nott.

O primogênito de Betelgeuse olhou para a irmã mais nova, que estava em silêncio ao lado do marido enquanto ele conversava com os irmãos Lestrange, Rodolphus e Rabastan. Reparou, mesmo de longe, que, apesar de Alrischa manter um sorriso educado nos lábios, os seus olhos azuis, idênticos aos dele e de Kamus, estavam estranhamente vagos.

- Alrischa será muito feliz. Ainda não está acostumada com o casamento, mas logo irá se apaixonar por Nott e me agradecerá por tê-lo escolhido como seu marido.

Rigel deixava transparecer plena certeza em sua voz. Apesar de ser uma dama exemplar, Alrischa ainda deixava muito a desejar como uma representante da união da nobre família Black com o antigo e tradicional clã Ivory. Mas ele acreditava que o casamento daria a sua irmã o necessário para que o poder do sangue finalmente aflorasse nela.

* * *

A música chegava suave nos ouvidos de Elizabeth, que dançava de olhos fechados, o rosto encostado no ombro do noivo, Maxwell Sinn. 

- Betsy? – chamou o rapaz.

- Sim? – respondeu ela, abrindo os olhos e encarando o noivo.

- Você está gostando da festa?

- Claro, todos estão felizes... Por que não estaria gostando?

- É que você está um pouco distraída esta noite.

- Não é nada, acho que é o nervosismo típico do momento. E você, Maxie, o que está achando?

- Ora, não poderia estar mais feliz. Todos nos observam com inveja e respeito. Somos o centro das atenções. Isso é obvio, afinal tenho em meus braços a moça mais linda de todo o salão.

Betsy riu ante o gracejo. Maxwell tinha essa mania engraçada de querer se destacar no meio das multidões, provavelmente aquela era a marca registrada dos Sinns, já que Henry e Justine não eram muito diferentes. Contudo, para Elizabeth aquilo não fazia a mínima diferença, o que lhe importava era aproveitar o prazer do momento: uma boa música, o suave compasso da dança. Que lhe interessava se os demais convidados a olhavam ou não?

- Acho que Justine não ficaria muito contente se te ouvisse falando isso.

- Pois a minha cunhada vai ter que se acostumar a ter as atenções desviadas para você, afinal, depois que nos casarmos teremos muitos eventos sociais para freqüentarmos. E sei que você irá se destacar em todos eles. Bonita, educada e elegante como só você sabe ser, vai causar inveja nas demais feiticeiras e ser alvo de cobiça dos outros bruxos. E eu estarei orgulhoso, ao seu lado, sabendo que no fim de tudo você será apenas minha.

- Assim você me deixa encabulada, Maxie... – respondeu a moça, com o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto os seus cabelos.

- Mas eu estou sendo sincero – disse ele.

- Eu sei... Mas depois que nos casarmos, vamos ter muito com que pensar além de festas...

- Claro que sim. Prometo te comprar jóias, vestidos e te levar nas melhores estações de férias bruxas de todos os tempos. Soube que os Mont-Blanc têm um chateau aconchegante na França...

- Maxie! Eu estou falando sério... Já teremos profissões e muitas outras responsabilidades até então...

- Betsy, querida, para quê trabalharmos? Somos herdeiros de famílias riquíssimas, basta investirmos adequadamente nossas fortunas que nunca iremos precisar nos preocupar.

- Você está brincando, não é?

- O que você acha? – respondeu o jovem Sinn, sorrido de forma sedutora para a noiva.

Betsy não respondeu, recostou novamente a cabeça no ombro de Maxwell, cerrando os olhos em seguida, para aproveitar melhor a música. Max sabia o quanto era importante para ela se tornar uma auror como seu irmão mais velho, ela já lhe falara isso diversas vezes. Com certeza ele estava apenas brincando.

O jovem Sinn beijou a noiva no alto da cabeça, por cima dos cabelos. Para ele, Elizabeth era uma obra de arte inacabada. Bela como poucas, tinha berço e educação, mas infelizmente também tinha a tendência desagradável de tratar com igualdade membros de casta inferior, como os descendentes de trouxas, sem falar dessa história irritante de querer trabalhar. Mas, com o tempo, ele iria conseguir molda-la a seu gosto. E aí sim, a sua futura esposa seria a perfeita companheira de alguém tão nobre quanto o filho mais novo da casa dos Sinn.

* * *

A voz dos homens ao seu lado preenchia-lhe os ouvidos, mas as palavras que diziam não chegavam a fazer o mínimo sentido para ela. 

Alrischa, a única filha mulher provinda da união de Stephanio e Betelgeuse Ivory, tinha o braço esquerdo enlaçado ao do marido e sorria de forma polida e gentil, aparentando devotada atenção à conversa do herdeiro da família Nott com Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange. Porém, um olhar mais atento denotaria a total distração da jovem de tez pálida e longos cabelos lisos cor de bronze.

Embora a mãe já tivesse a repreendido incontáveis vezes pela sua inconveniente mania de estar sempre distraída, Alrischa simplesmente não conseguia prender-se inteiramente a uma conversa, principalmente quando o assunto não lhe interessava nenhum pouco, e também, intimamente, ela sabia que ninguém ali importava-se verdadeiramente com a sua opinião.

Mulheres não deveriam interferir nos assuntos tratados pelos homens, fora assim que as professoras de etiqueta sempre lhe ensinaram. Então Alrischa permitia que seu pensamento vagasse para longe dali, muito além daquele salão de festas. Apenas o que tinha que fazer era deixar Nott enlaçar seu braço de maneira possessiva e sorrir como uma distinta dama, isso era tudo o que esperavam dela.

- Alrischa e eu estamos planejando passar as férias de inverno na casa que recém compramos em Zurique. Uma bela residência, sem dúvidas, muito ampla e confortável e localizada em uma área exclusivamente bruxa. Não é mesmo, minha querida?

Nott acariciava levemente a mão da esposa que repousava em seu braço. Alrischa virou-se para o marido ao perceber ele parecia estar esperando por alguma resposta sua.

- Sim, é claro.

Rodolphus disse algo sobre uma lei recém aprovada pelo Ministério que gerou uma nova discussão entre os três homens, fazendo Alrischa sentir-se grata por ter sido excluída da conversa novamente. Ela suspirou de forma quase inaudível e seu olhar acabou repousando na mão que Nott ainda acariciava. Uma aliança grossa e forjada no mais puro ouro circundava o seu anelar esquerdo, símbolo da eterna união que estabelecera com o homem que estava ao seu lado.

E, apesar da animação palpável do ambiente, ela sentiu uma leve sensação de melancolia instalar-se sorrateiramente em seu peito. Mas por fora, Alrischa continuava sorrindo com perfeita gentileza, como se fosse uma das requintadas bonecas de porcelana que enfeitavam o seu quarto quando era menina.

* * *

A brisa noturna que movimentava as folhas das árvores e o barulho da água que jorrava na grande fonte de mármore em forma de uma divindade céltica que enfeitava o jardim dos Black-Thorne contribuíam, mesmo que precariamente, para abafar o som da música que vinha da mansão. 

Kamus sentia-se muito mais confortável ali, sozinho, do que no enorme salão repleto de convidados. Era fato conhecido que não gostava de festas, exceto aquelas em que ele era o dono e poderia fazer o que quisesse, sem Rigel ou Betelgeuse cobrando-lhe um comportamento digno de um cavalheiro.

O jovem Ivory percebeu passos leves amassando a grama bem cuidada do jardim e aproximando-se dele, mas não via nenhuma pessoa ao seu redor. Levantou-se do banco de mármore em que estivera sentado e esperou por alguns instantes antes de estender uma das mãos, agarrando alguma coisa no ar.

Foi apenas questão de segundos até que uma pessoa se materializasse no local. A mão de Kamus apertava o pescoço de uma jovem bonita, com cabelos negros, longos e crespos, um traço característico dos Black.

- Então é você, Bellatrix. – disse ele, soltando o pescoço da garota.

Bellatrix tossiu um pouco e levou a mão até a garganta dolorida.

- Você é sempre tão educado assim? Onde já se viu quase estrangular uma dama?

Ivory levantou uma das sobrancelhas, olhando com descrença para ela.

- Se realmente fosse uma dama não andaria sozinha pelos jardins encoberta por um feitiço de desilusão.

Bella sorriu de lado, apreciando a perspicácia do primo.

- Estava tentando lhe dar um susto, mas pelo visto você não abaixa a guarda nem durante uma festa.

Kamus não respondeu, voltou a sentar-se, ignorando a presença da jovem. Bellatrix levou as mãos até a cintura e caminhou até o rapaz, parando na frente dele.

- Por que não está lá dentro, festejando o noivado da nossa querida Elizabeth?

- Não gosto de confraternizações.

- Ah, é verdade... – Bellatrix sorriu e jogou sua longa cascata de cabelos para trás – Havia me esquecido do quanto você é _sério_.

- E por que _você_ não está lá na festa?

- Simples, porque queria descobrir o que alguém poderia estar fazendo de interessante sozinho, aqui nos jardins. – Bellatrix cruzou os braços, dando uma olhada ao redor – O que há de tão especial neste lugar?

- Posso tornar as coisas mais interessantes, se você quiser.

Bellatrix encarou o rosto sério do primo por breves instantes antes de começar a rir.

- Por acaso você se esqueceu que Rodolphus está lá dentro? – disse apontando para a mansão – Se ele sequer desconfiar que exista algo acontecendo entre nós vai te matar na hora.

- Eu gostaria que ele tentasse, talvez uma boa luta quebrasse a monotonia desse lugar. – Kamus disse com displicência.

- Sim, e também arruinaria toda a bela festa que a prima Marguerith planejou com tanto esmero. Você realmente não se importa com isso?

Kamus não disse nada, apenas fixou seu olhar no rosto de Bellatrix. A garota abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- É claro que não. – respondeu por ele – Você não tem consideração por ninguém, nem mesmo pela sua família. – Bellatrix abaixou-se, ficando da mesma altura que Kamus e segurando o queixo dele – Aposto que não hesitaria nem por um instante em mandar todos nós para o inferno se um dia fizermos algo que o aborreça.

Kamus segurou o pulso dela, afastando a mão de Bellatrix do seu rosto.

- Se já sabe de tudo isso então por que veio aqui me aborrecer?

Bella sorriu, como se a resposta fosse muito óbvia.

- Porque eu gosto de correr perigo. – então aproximou seu rosto do de Kamus, beijando levemente os lábios do primo.

Kamus não disse nada quando ela afastou-se, continuou fitando-a da mesma maneira displicente, como se o que a jovem Black acabara de fazer fosse tão comum quanto um cumprimento qualquer.

Bella sorriu com malícia uma última vez antes de deixá-lo sozinho e tomar o rumo da mansão.

* * *

Marguerith caminhava, altiva, pelo amplo salão de festas, braços dados com seu esposo, Péricles Thorne. Cumprimentava todos os convidados com um leve meneio de cabeça. Apesar da expressão serena e contida que seu rosto denotava, por dentro sorria de ampla satisfação. O noivado da filha parecia ser um sucesso inquestionável, um evento inesquecível, enfim, a confirmação do prestígio e triunfo dos Black-Thorne. 

Passou discretamente os olhos pelos presentes, percebendo, com orgulho, que os representantes de algumas das mais importantes famílias bruxas compareceram ao noivado. Enquanto fazia essa constatação, seu olhar se cruzou momentaneamente com o da irmã, Betelgeuse Ivory, que conversava polidamente com alguns de seus parentes. Bastou aquela rápida troca de olhares, um brilho diferente no rosto da irmã para que a senhora Black-Thorne compreendesse que a outra queria lhe falar.

- Querido, - disse ela voltando-se para o marido – preciso me ausentar rapidamente. Faça o papel de bom anfitrião sem mim por alguns minutos, sim?

Caminhou, então, em direção à irmã, que também se despedia do grupo com quem estivera até pouco tempo conversando.

Cassiopéia Marguerith e Betelgeuse Sandrine. Conhecidas na juventude como as Gêmeas Black, eram famosas por sua beleza e requinte, que ainda hoje conservavam, mesmo após os longos anos de casamento e do nascimento dos filhos. Mas não foram apenas esses atributos que conseguiram manter no decorrer dos anos. Ainda eram vistas por seus pares como senhoras soberanas. Emanavam um poder que reconhecidamente deveria ser respeitado.

Apesar de terem os mesmos traços finos e os mesmos olhos pequenos e penetrantes, não eram gêmeas idênticas. Ambas possuíam a vasta cabeleira negra, característica quase onipresente entre os membros da família Black, mas os cabelos de Marguerith eram um mar de longos cachos e os de Betelgeuse, embora também compridos, eram mais lisos, espessos e brilhantes. A primeira herdara os olhos verdes da mãe, enquanto a segunda possuía os olhos azuis do pai.

Em termos de personalidade, eram totalmente diferentes, mas, paradoxalmente complementares. Marguerith era uma pessoa dominadora e autoritária, comandando com mão de ferro a vida dos filhos e, até mesmo, de seu marido. Betelgeuse era igualmente manipuladora, mas usava de meios mais sutis e requintados para impor a sua vontade. E, de certa forma, até mesmo mais eficientes que os da irmã.

- E então? – perguntou a matriarca dos Black-Thorne de modo curto e direto. As duas se conheciam a tal ponto que palavras, muitas vezes, eram quase dispensáveis.

- Você tinha razão. No final, o sangue dos Black acabou falando mais alto em sua filha, não é mesmo?

- Confesso que algumas vezes receei estar enganada. Péricles é um marido digno e um homem nobre, mas, embora, os Thorne sejam uma casa quase tão antiga quanto a nossa, eles possuem uma mistura um pouco exótica demais em suas origens: romanos e celtas! Só assim para explicar o fato de duas de minhas crianças não entrarem na casa da Serpente conforme prega a nossa tradição.

- Neste caso, creio que tive mais sorte que você, cara irmã, afinal, os Ivory são quase uma contraparte russa de nosso próprio clã. Todos os meus rebentos, até mesmo Alrischa, para a minha própria surpresa, carregaram, ou ainda carregam no caso de Kamus, o estandarte da Sonserina no peito.

- Talvez, minha querida _Sandy_ – comentou Marguerith, usando de modo levemente provocativo o apelido que tanto irritava a irmã – o destino tenha sido apenas um pouquinho mais generoso com você.

- Ora, querida _Cassey_ – retrucou Betelgeuse no mesmo tom – você sabe que eu nunca gostei de me vangloriar.

Ambas se encararam silenciosamente por alguns minutos, sorrindo. Como sentiam falta daqueles pequenos embates de ego que o casamento e a distância geográfica resultante lhes havia privado.

- Acho que no fim das contas, alcançamos a grandeza destinada a todos os Black, não concorda, minha cara Bete?

- Certamente, Marge. Esta noite, esta festa, organizada com tanto esmero por você e agraciada por tão nobres presenças é apenas mais uma comprovação disso. Sem falar que nossos filhos parecem todos, finalmente, estarem trilhando um glorioso caminho.

- O seu Rigel será o próximo chefe do clã Ivory, não é verdade?

- Na realidade ele já tornou-se o nosso líder logo após o falecimento de meu querido marido, Stephanio, mas como continua aqui na Inglaterra, trabalhando pelo bem maior dos verdadeiros bruxos, eu desempenho o papel de representante de meu filho na Rússia.

- Um papel bastante admirável.

- Não tenho do que me queixar, irmã. Mas, soube pelo meu primogênito que Ludovic também anda tendo igual sucesso e destaque em prol da nossa causa.

- Ludo certamente é meu maior feito, meu maior orgulho. Aldebaran, apesar de ser atualmente um simples Auror, está destinado a galgar altos postos dentro do Ministério.

- Já meu Kamus, acredito que deverá seguir a mesma carreira do irmão mais velho e do primo. Percebo nitidamente que ele possui um talento nato para isso. E Alrischa conseguiu um excelente casamento graças a Rigel. Nott pode ser bem mais velho, mas é bastante respeitável. Alrischa poderá ganhar muito com essa união, se ela souber como agir. E, finalmente, temos a sua menina...

Marguerith quase suspirou ao pensar em Elizabeth. Um discretíssimo tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo. Praticamente imperceptível, a não ser para Betelgeuse, que tanto lhe conhecia.

- Ela sempre foi uma dor de cabeça, não?

- Talvez não tanto quanto o rapazinho de nossa prima e aquela garota insolente, irmã de Narcissa e Bellatrix. Esses dois sim, verdadeiras aberrações dentro de nossa família. Mas, quando Elizabeth foi designada para aquela casa, temi pelo pior. Felizmente, esse enlace com Maxwell Sinn mostrou-me que eu estava enganada.

- Então, querida Marge, acho melhor aproveitarmos as festividades e comemorarmos, afinal, tudo indica que o futuro das gêmeas Black e de sua prole não será menos que glorioso.

Péricles aproximou-se da esposa e da cunhada. Vinha acompanhado dos Sinn, e também da filha e de seu noivo.

- Desculpe interrompe-las, mas acredito que já está na hora de fazermos o grande anúncio. Creio que todos os convidados importantes já chegaram. O que acha, querida?

- Tem razão, esta é a hora apropriada. Se você me der licença, Bete, retomaremos a nossa conversa mais tarde.

A comitiva formada pelos noivos e seus guardiões dirigiu-se, elegantemente, até a mesa central. Péricles e Marguerith postaram-se do lado esquerdo da mesa, Henry e Justine do direito, tendo Elizabeth e Maxwell ficado no meio dos casais. O jovem Sinn era todo felicidade, mal podendo se conter. Já Elizabeth, apesar do leve sorriso nos lábios, continuava sem saber o que sentia. Não era nervosismo, tão pouco alegria. Talvez a descrição mais próxima do que lhe passava no peito era a de uma calma gelada...  
Péricles levantou sua varinha, apontando, primeiramente, para os instrumentos musicais enfeitiçados, silenciando-os. Depois, apontou para a própria garganta, murmurando:

- _Sonorus_.

A grave e imponente voz do bruxo preencheu todos os recantos do amplo salão de festa. Como patriarca dos Thorne (ou Black-Thorne, como a esposa costumava insistir) era o dever de Péricles anunciar o enlace da filha, mas não fazia apenas por obrigação, era o orgulho que lhe motivava as palavras.

- Meus caros amigos, fico contente de ter tão honrados e nobres bruxos aqui. Afinal, hoje é uma noite muito especial para minha família e não poderia deixar de compartilhá-la com todos vocês. Esta noite, eu, Péricles Thorne, tenho o orgulho de conceder oficialmente a mão de minha filha, Elizabeth, ao jovem Maxwell Sinn. Como pai, não poderia me sentir mais afortunado em saber que a minha herdeira encontrou um rapaz bom, digno, de nobre berço e origem, e que certamente a fará muito feliz. Como bruxo, acredito que a união de duas famílias tão antigas e importantes quanto os Black-Thorne e os Sinn é a confirmação do futuro brilhante de nosso povo, desde que nos atemos às tradições e aos costumes. Como disse, esta é uma noite especial para minha família, mas pelo que ela representa, acredito que seja importante para todos nós.

Um salva de palmas entusiasmadas ecoou pelo recinto, enquanto Maxwell colocava a aliança dourada na mão direita de Elizabeth. Muitos foram aqueles, que murmuram, entre os aplausos, comentários de aprovação às palavras de seu anfitrião: tradição e costumes eram aquilo que salvariam os verdadeiros bruxos.

Mas, havia uma pessoa que não compartilhava de forma alguma da aura de entusiasmo que emanava do ambiente: Aldebaran Black-Thorne. Embora seu rosto mantivesse o usual semblante impassível, por dentro sentia-se cada vez mais preocupado. Se não lhe bastassem as dúvidas que sentia sobre a decisão da irmã em se casar com o jovem Sinn, agora havia também o discurso do pai. Será que o velho Thorne tinha noção de como o que ele acabara de dizer poderia ser interpretado por aqueles que estavam presentes ali? Será que o pai sabia do peso de cada uma daquelas palavras na atual conjectura do mundo bruxo?  
Aldebaran estava ciente de que uma tempestade estava se tornando cada dia mais densa no mundo mágico, e que as gotas que agora os atingiam, se tornariam um imenso furacão. Tudo o que ele desejava era que sua irmãzinha não fosse atingida por um raio no processo. Mas, do modo como as coisas estavam acontecendo, cada dia que passava, isso lhe parecia mais difícil.

**Notas das Autoras**

**Ana (Meri):** O nomes dos membros da família Sinn foram retirados de personagens literárias cujas personalidades retratavam de alguma forma o estilo sedutor e malicioso que é a característica marcante dos Sinn. Dorian (nome do meio de Max) e Henry foram retirados do livro _O Retrato de Dorian Gray_, de Oscar Wilde. Nele um homem, Dorian, nunca envelhece, mas toda a maldade e crueldade de sua alma passam a se manifestar no retrato do título. Armand (nome do meio do pai de Maddie) é o nome de um dos vampiros mais charmoso da saga de Anne Rice, _As Crônicas Vampirescas_, cuja edição mais famosa é Entrevista com o Vampiro, que virou filme com Tom Cruise e Brad Pitt. Justine é o nome da personagem mais famosa do devasso Marquês de Sade, cuja vida foi retratada no filme _Quills_, estrelado por Kate Winslet e George Rush. Lisseth é outro nome usado para Lilith, a primeira esposa de Adão em algumas versões do mito de criação. Lilith foi criada diretamente do barro, como o marido. Se rebelou, não querendo se subjugar a Adão. Fugiu para o Mar Vermelho, onde passa a viver em promiscuidade com vários demônios, gerando vários filhos chamados Lillim. Na série de quadrinhos _Crimson_, Lisseth é a mãe de todos os vampiros. Valmont é o nome do nobre Marquês que aposta ser capaz de corromper uma mulher casada e fiel no livro _Ligações Perigosas_, mas acaba se apaixonando por ela. Existem duas versões cinematográficas muito boas da história. A primeira é Ligações Perigosas com John Malchovich e Michelle Pfeifer. A outra é _Segundas Intenções_, com Sarah Michelle Gellar e Ryan Phillipe.

**Lu (Dhara):** Reconheço que as minhas notas podem não ser tão interessantes ou culturais como as da Ana (aposto todos os meus galeões que até o final de _Dias Passados_ vocês já estarão diplomados nos assuntos cinema, quadrinhos, literatura e mitologia), mas eu não resisto a me intrometer.  
_**Curiosidades sobre a família Ivory:**_ Queria falar um pouquinho a vocês sobre os nomes dos membros da família Ivory que apareceram neste capítulo.  
Como já sabe, Betelgeuse é descendente dos Black, que tem por tradição nomearem seus filhos com nomes de origem astronômica ou mitológica. E como eu gosto de ambas as coisas, resolvi seguir com a tradição da mui antiga e nobre família Black, adotando os mesmo conceitos para batizar meus personagens.  
_Betelgeuse_ é a estrela principal (também chamada de alfa) da constelação de _Órion_ (ou Caçador).  
_Rigel_ é outra estrela de _Órion_, a segunda mais brilhante da constelação (beta). Isso o remeteria a uma posição imediatamente inferior à de Betelgeuse. O que também se aplica em Dias Passados.  
_Alrischa_ é a principal estrela da constelação de _Pisces_ (Peixes). E este também é o signo da minha personagem.  
_Kamus_ possui como segundo nome _Deneb_, que é a estrela alfa da constelação de _Cygnus_ (Cisne). Como Kamus nasceu na Rússia, achei adequado dar a ele o segundo nome de uma estrela de uma constelação boreal. Assim, Kamus não escapou à tradição dos Black.  
E, finalizando, _Adhara_ é a estrela épsilon (quarta em grau de importância) da constelação _Canis Major_ (Cão Maior). Não preciso nem dizer que essa foi uma homenagem direta ao Sirius, não é mesmo?

Abraços e até o próximo capítulo.


	2. A Viagem para Hogwarts

**Capítulo II - A Viagem para Hogwarts **

A Plataforma 9 ¾ estava apinhada de pessoas. Era o dia da partida dos alunos para mais um ano letivo na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estudantes empurravam carrinhos lotados de malas e baús, com tudo o que precisariam no decorrer do ano, afinal só estariam de volta em julho. Pais se despediam calorosamente dos filhos, dando-lhes beijos, abraços e as últimas recomendações antes da partida.

- Aldo, eu já te disse. Não precisava me trazer aqui. Eu podia muito bem ter vindo sozinha. Você mesmo não disse que estava apertado no trabalho?

- Betsy, eu sempre te trouxe na estação desde que você entrou para Hogwarts, e não é porque você está no último ano e se sente praticamente uma adulta que eu vou deixar de fazer isso. Eu gosto de vir aqui me despedir de você. E quanto ao trabalho, não se preocupe, o Alex vai me dar cobertura.

Elizabeth olhou com ternura para o irmão mais velho. Desde pequena, Aldebaran sempre fora seu porto seguro, alguém com quem ela tinha certeza que podia contar. Ela sabia o quanto o trabalho de auror era importante para Aldo. Era algo que ele levava muito a sério e fazia com competência e responsabilidade. Deixar de lado parte do dia de serviço apenas para trazê-la na plataforma do Expresso de Hogwarts era uma grande demonstração de carinho, especialmente vindo de alguém que era visto pela maioria das pessoas como um sujeito frio e reservado.

Betsy sorriu para Aldebaran, e voltou a empurrar seu maleiro. Em um canto próximo da entrada do vagão ela viu alguns colegas de classe. Lily Evans, Alice MacFusty e Susan Timms conversavam animadamente. Próximos a elas estavam os garotos que Elizabeth costumava apelidar, por brincadeira, de os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse: James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black.

Sirius e Elizabeth tinham um certo grau de parentesco, já que o pai dele era primo de Marguerith, e, embora não fossem amigos íntimos, Betsy tinha uma enorme simpatia pelo jovem Black. O charmoso rapaz de cabelos negros percebeu que estava sendo observado e deu uma piscadela marota como cumprimento. Elizabeth respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

Mais ao longe ela avistou seu outro primo, Kamus Ivory, filho da irmã gêmea de sua mãe. Lembrou-se de um comentário que seu irmão, Ludovic, havia feito sobre Kamus após a sua festa de noivado. Segundo Ludo, o caçula dos Ivory era uma figura digna de preocupação. Betsy não sabia se compartilhava ou não da mesma opinião de Ludovic. Afinal, mal conhecia Kamus, não se lembrava de jamais ter mantido com ele uma conversa que durasse mais de cinco minutos. De qualquer jeito, o primo parecia ser a última pessoa que traria problemas para a família, afinal era da Sonserina, como pregava a tradição dos Black.

A ruiva continuou passando os olhos pela multidão de colegas, mas a pessoa que ela estava procurando ainda não havia chegado.

Aldebaran postou as mãos nos ombros da irmã:

- Ainda não a encontrou?

Betsy balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

- Não, ela deve estar muito sentida comigo...

- Realmente eu deveria estar com muita raiva de você. Mas como eu consigo? - disse uma voz as suas costas.

Elizabeth e Aldebaran se viraram e deram de cara com uma jovem sorridente da mesma idade de Betsy. Tinha a pele negra, olhos amendoados e cabelos bem curtos. Elizabeth soltou sua bagagem e abraçou a amiga.

- Marion! Eu estava morrendo de saudades.

- Eu também, Betsy.

- Não quero interromper o reencontro de vocês, mas é melhor se apressarem. O trem já está prestes a partir.

- É verdade, Aldo. - disse Elizabeth, dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão em despedida e puxando a amiga pela mão, correu em direção ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

* * *

Kamus Ivory empunhava a varinha e, com um feitiço de locomoção, fazia o malão flutuar à sua frente enquanto caminhava por um dos vagões da locomotiva vermelha. O barulho das conversas e os gritos entusiasmados dos estudantes mais jovens que corriam de um lugar para o outro estavam irritando o sonserino. Finalmente ele encontrou uma cabine vazia em um dos últimos vagões do trem. Guardou as bagagens e deitou-se de forma despojada no assento estofado, apoiando a cabeça nos braços cruzados embaixo dela. O Expresso começou a mover-se vagarosamente, levando-o rumo ao seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts.

Ao pensar que aquele seria o último ano que passaria no castelo, Kamus, ao contrário da grande maioria dos seus colegas, não sentia-se nenhum pouco saudoso. Nas palavras de seu irmão, Rigel, Hogwarts era um dos melhores institutos de ensino de magia da Europa, e do mundo. Era uma grande pena que o novo diretor, Albus Dumbledore, tivesse uma política tão liberal quanto aos descendentes de trouxas. Com certeza Hogwarts não era daquele jeito nos tempos em que Betelgeuse Ivory havia estudado lá, ou então ela não teria insistido tanto para que os seus três filhos freqüentassem aquela escola, ainda que morassem na Rússia e o mais cômodo fosse estudar em uma escola daquele país. Mas, para Kamus, Hogwarts não passava de paredes de pedra que abrigavam professores e milhares de livros e estudantes. Era apenas um lugar onde ele teria que passar o ano assistindo às aulas e fingindo estudar.

Sim, fingindo. Porque, desde que prestara o seu exame de N.O.M.s, Kamus já não se preocupava com os resultados que obteria nas provas. Ele havia chegado à conclusão de que não adiantaria nada ser um aluno aplicado, pois já sabia praticamente tudo o que aqueles professores tinham a lhe ensinar. Talvez, soubesse até mais, afinal haviam _certos aspectos_ da magia que não eram abordados no currículo escolar. Era realmente impressionante o que se poderia aprender com os antigos livros que seu finado pai, Stephanio, mantinha trancados em um cômodo secreto na mansão principal do clã Ivory.

Ouviu a porta da cabine ser aberta com ímpeto e Bellatrix Black entrou sem fazer cerimônias. A garota sentou-se no outro banco, como se fosse uma rainha que sentava-se em seu trono dourado, e cruzou as pernas, encarando-o com divertimento.

- Então é aqui que você estava se escondendo, Kamus?

- Você sabe que eu não me escondo de nada, Bellatrix. E você sentiu tanto assim a minha falta que me procurou no trem inteiro?

Bella riu, os olhos escuros brilhando com puro divertimento. Ela sem dúvidas gostava de conversar com aquele primo. Kamus era... _Diferente._ Intrigante, perigoso... Ela nunca sabia o que lhe aguardava quando estava com ele, e Bellatrix certamente gostava dessa sensação, gostava do imprevisível, e sabia que Kamus sentia-se exatamente do mesmo jeito.

- Se eu senti a sua falta? - Bellatrix apoiou os braços sobre as pernas, arqueando o tronco para frente - Depende... Você sentiu a minha?

Kamus sorriu de lado e virou-se no assento, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos para encarar melhor a prima.

- Um pouco. - ele estendeu a mão livre até os cabelos de Bellatrix, colocando uma mecha encaracolada atrás da orelha dela - Você tem certas _características_ que me agradam.

A garota molhou os lábios finos com a língua e já ia perguntar exatamente à quais _características_ Kamus se referia quando a porta da cabine foi aberta novamente.

Um rapaz alto e moreno, de olhos esverdeados, era quem havia aberto a porta. Kamus e Bellatrix o reconheceram imediatamente, era um outro setimanista da Sonserina a cuja festa de noivado eles haviam comparecido há poucos dias atrás, Maxwell Sinn. Os olhos de Max demoraram-se alguns segundos na mão que Kamus ainda mantinha no rosto de Bellatrix e ele deu um pequeno sorriso malicioso.

- Espero não estar interrompendo a... _Conversa_ de vocês.

- De forma alguma, Sinn. - disse Bellatrix, voltando a encostar-se no banco estofado.

Kamus também sentou-se, lançando um olhar de esguelha para a prima, como se sugerisse que eles expulsassem Maxwell Sinn dali e continuassem o que estavam fazendo antes dele chegar, mas Bellatrix apenas respondeu-lhe com um olhar irônico. Enquanto isso, Max já adentrava a cabine com o seu grupo de amigos, todos sonserinos do sétimo ano. Logo o camarote, que de início era ocupado por apenas duas pessoas, encheu-se de membros da casa da Serpente.

- Finalmente encontramos um lugar apropriado, Max! - disse Stanford Lecter, um descendente de uma importante linhagem de bruxos irlandesa, que sentou-se ao lado de Bellatrix - Este ano o trem parece estar mais lotado do que o normal, sem dúvidas Dumbledore está determinado a encher a escola com pessoas de classe inferior.

- Creio que vocês não fariam objeção à nossa permanência aqui, não é mesmo Ivory? - perguntou Max.

- Seria uma honra tê-los conosco, Sinn. Afinal você é praticamente da nossa família agora. - Bellatrix respondeu por Kamus - Espero que me perdoem, mas vou ter me ausentar por alguns minutos, preciso falar com o meu primo Regulus. - ela disse, já levantando-se - Confio que farão companhia ao Kamus no meu lugar.

- É claro que sim, Black, vá tranqüila. - respondeu Stanford Lecter com um sorriso.

- Eu te acompanho, tenho mesmo que ir procurar a minha noiva. - disse Max, apressando-se em abrir a porta para a garota como o perfeito cavalheiro que era.

Bellatrix deixou a cabine acompanhada por Maxwell e sendo alvo do olhar nada contente de Kamus. Ele logo entendeu o que a prima estava fazendo, queria irritá-lo submetendo-o à companhia dos alunos mais arrogantes que já haviam habitado a ala das Serpentes. Era como jogar Paciência com Snap Explosivo, e Bellatrix queria ver até onde Kamus seria capaz de agüentar antes de explodir.

* * *

Elizabeth e Marion já estavam completamente acomodadas em uma cabine no Expresso de Hogwarts quando a ruivinha decidiu que já era hora de tirar essa história do seu noivado com Max Sinn em pratos limpos com a amiga. Precisava saber qual seria a reação de Mari frente a tudo aquilo.

- Me desculpe, Marion. Você está muito chateada?

- Por não ter sido convidada para sua festa de noivado? Betsy, eu sei que, para mim, seria impossível ir à sua festa. Seus pais não me suportam porque eu sou filha de trouxas. O que me magoou foi só ter sabido que a minha melhor amiga estava noiva através do Profeta Diário. Você está maluca? Você só tem 17 anos!

- Eu só estou ficando noiva, Mari. Não vou me casar ainda.

- Até parece, conhecendo seus pais, assim que você botar os pés para fora de Hogwarts, eles te enfiam dentro do vestido branco em dois tempos. E o pior de tudo: Max Sinn?

- Qual o problema com meu noivo? Ele é carinhoso, bonito, educado...

- Arrogante, preconceituoso, elitista, esnobe. Betsy, tem certeza que está fazendo a coisa certa?

- Foi por isso que eu não te falei nada antes. Sabia que ia implicar. Eu não entendo por que você e o Aldo ficam me perguntando toda a hora se eu tenho certeza do que eu estou fazendo.

- É porque nós te amamos e queremos te ver feliz. E eu acho mesmo que você está entrando em uma grande roubada.

- O Max é um verdadeiro cavalheiro, Mari.

- Falando de mim, meninas? - perguntou um rapaz alto, moreno e de olhos esverdeados, junto à porta entreaberta da cabine.

- Oi, Max, só estava contando para a Marion sobre as boas novas. - respondeu Betsy, levantando-se e dando um beijo rápido no noivo.

Maxwell olhou para Marion com um ar de superioridade, dizendo:

- Como vai, Peterson?

- Muito bem, Sinn. E você?

- Melhor, agora que encontrei Elizabeth. - voltando-se para a noiva completou - Querida, estou te procurando faz um bom tempo. Queria que viajasse comigo, o que acha?

- Claro. Você vem com a gente, Mari?

- Muito obrigada, Betsy, mas eu acho que prefiro procurar as meninas e ir com elas. - respondeu Marion, lançando um olhar fulminante na direção de Max, que deu um sorrisinho sarcástico para ela, enquanto abraçava Elizabeth.

* * *

Uma garota não muito alta, de cabelos cor-de-mel, compridos e levemente ondulados, fazia seu malão segui-la com um _Locomortor_ pelos corredores do trem. Sem dúvidas era um feitiço simples e que poupava grande esforço, uma das vantagens de já ser maior de idade era poder usar magia sempre que quisesse. Graças à sua mãe, que fizera um enorme discurso repleto de inúmeras recomendações com direito à uma lista de livros que ela deveria estudar como preparação para os exames de N.I.E.M.s, ela acabara sendo uma das últimas alunas a embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Os olhos pequenos e cor de âmbar com tons levemente esverdeados esquadrinhavam as portas das cabines. Seus amigos, que ao contrário dela não eram retardatários, disseram que estariam esperando-a naquele vagão. Ela logo localizou através de uns dos vidros a cabeça de um garoto com familiares cabelos avermelhados. Abriu a porta da cabine número 427, chamando a atenção de seus três ocupantes.

- Até que enfim achei vocês. - disse ela, arrastando o malão para dentro do recinto. Logo os dois garotos, um meio ruivo que ostentava um distintivo de monitor abaixo do brasão da Corvinal nas vestes, e outro loiro e de olhos claros se dispuseram à ajudá-la.

- Já estávamos ficando preocupados com a sua demora, Anabelle. - disse a terceira ocupante da cabine, uma garota bonita de cabelos escuros e lisos, que iam até pouco abaixo dos ombros, e estava sentada perto da janela.

- Culpem a senhora Mira Barton Timms pelo meu atraso. - respondeu Anabelle, sentando-se ao lado da amiga e pegando um dos sapos de chocolate espalhados pela mesinha repleta de doces e outras guloseimas que estava entre os dois bancos da cabine.

* * *

Mal Elizabeth virou as costas acompanhando Maxwell, Marion saiu pisando duro pelos corredores do trem. Tremia de raiva da cabeça aos pés. Sinn tinha o intragável dom de tirá-la completamente do sério apenas com um sorriso irônico. Como ela odiava aquele imbecil elitista. Max nunca perdia a oportunidade de esnobá-la ou humilha-la quando Elizabeth não estava por perto. Tudo porque os pais de Marion eram trouxas. E agora a sua melhor amiga, praticamente sua irmã de coração, ia se casar com aquele babaca. Isso era inconcebível. Marion não podia permitir uma sandice daquelas! Abriu impetuosamente a porta da primeira cabine que encontrou, assustando suas ocupantes.

- Nossa, Marion, - disse Susan Timms, uma bela italiana do sétimo ano da Grifinória, rindo - por um minuto pensei que estávamos sendo atacadas por trasgos montanheses.

- Desculpe, Susan. Não foi minha intenção assusta-las... - falou a negra, visivelmente arrependida. - Será que posso viajar com vocês?

- Claro que sim - respondeu uma jovem ruiva de brilhantes olhos verdes - Elizabeth também vem?

- Não, Lily... - Marion ficou novamente emburrada - Ela está com o noivo dela neste momento.

- Noivo?! - perguntaram Susan e Lily em uníssono.

- Vai me dizer que vocês não estavam sabendo disso? Saiu no Profeta Diário, com direito a destaque na coluna social e tudo mais.

- Eu não perco tempo lendo esse tipo de frivolidades - comentou Lily, fazendo uma ligeira careta - Esse pessoal da alta classe me cansa...

- Eu até concordo com você, mas na hora em que botei os olhos naquela foto enorme da Betsy abraçada com o Sinn, não tive como ignorar.

- Quem diria - disse Susan, balançando a cabeça em sinal de assombro - Nunca imaginei que uma pessoa dinâmica e independente como a Elizabeth ia acabar se amarrando em alguém como o Sinn. Tudo bem que ele é muito bonito, não há como negar. Empata com muitos _ragazzos_ de minha terra. Mas, sei lá, sempre o imaginei se casando com aquela típica dondoca, vidrada em festas, roupas e jóias. E isso a Elizabeth nunca vai ser.

- E eu não sei? - Marion deixou-se cair pesadamente no assento da cabine. - Mas aquela cabeça dura não me escuta! Vai estragar a vida dela por causa dessa bobagem. - sacudiu os ombros e sorrindo, mais para convencer a si mesma que às colegas, emendou - Vamos mudar de assunto e falar de coisas mais agradáveis, sim? Aliás, cadê as outras meninas?

- Foram comprar doces, menos a Alice, que está curtindo um tempinho com o Frank. Fica aí e relaxa, Marion, ainda há tempo... Os dois não vão se casar pelo menos até o fim do ano letivo. - Susan tentava animar a colega.

Aos poucos a cabine foi se enchendo. As meninas riam, divertidas, colocando as fofocas do verão em dia, também ansiosas ante o último ano de escola. Marion olhava para elas, e, embora fosse uma pessoa usualmente extrovertida, naquele exato momento não conseguia se enturmar. Era a primeira vez nos últimos seis anos que viajava desacompanhada de Betsy. Sentia uma falta imensurável da amiga. Não conseguia relaxar, incomodada com aquele maldito noivado. Sabia que não ia dar certo... A jovem negra olhou pela janela, começava a chover com mais intensidade. A força da água e do vento batendo na janela pareciam refletir a ansiedade que consumia a garota. De repente, como um relâmpago cruzando os céus, ela teve uma idéia. Dirigindo-se para a ruiva sentada a sua frente, perguntou:

- Lily, por uma acaso você sabe onde o Potter e os amigos dele estão?

Evans apertou com força seus olhos verdes, contrariada.

- Por que eu saberia onde aquele idiota arrogante está?

- Desculpa, eu não queria te irritar, é que dada a sua história com ele, eu pensei que talvez...

- Minha história com ele?! - a ruiva começava a ficar mais nervosa. James Potter era um tópico que sempre a tirava completamente do sério. Não conseguia suporta-lo, apesar de que, no fundo, embora ainda não tivesse percebido, na realidade o que sentia por ele era exatamente o oposto do ódio. - Eu não tenho história nenhuma com aquele garoto metido e imaturo cuja maior diversão é humilhar os colegas e... e...

Percebendo que a amiga estava prestes a explodir, Susan resolveu intervir.

- O que a Marion quis dizer é que dada a sua história de atritos constantes com ele, talvez você soubesse onde o James está para poder evitá-lo.

A jovem ruiva, então, percebeu que fora demasiadamente rude com a colega.

- Desculpe, Marion, acho que fui um pouco grossa com você. Mas, eu realmente não sei onde o Potter está.

- Mas eu sei - falou uma garota baixinha de voz suave e delicada. Era Alice MacFusty, que chegara fazia pouco tempo, acompanhada do namorado, Frank Longbotton. - Eu vi ele e os amigos no vagão à esquerda, no fim do corredor.

- Obrigada - agradeceu a jovem negra, saindo apressada em direção ao local indicado.

Na verdade, não queria falar com James Potter, e sim com outra pessoa... Mas como os dois eram igual unha e carne, onde James estivesse, certamente ele também estaria. Bateu levemente na porta da cabine, sendo recebida por um garoto rechonchudo, de olhos esbugalhados.

- Oi, Pettigrew, tudo bem? Por acaso o Black está aí com você? - perguntou ela, suspendendo o corpo com a ponta dos pés para tentar ver o interior da cabine.

O garoto não respondeu, apenas virou a cabeça para o interior do recinto, dizendo:

- Sirius, tem uma garota te procurando.

Poucos segundos depois, um bonito jovem de vastos cabelos escuros apareceu.

- Ora, ora, Peterson, de todas as garotas da escola, você era uma das últimas que eu imaginei que me procuraria algum dia - disse ele, dando um charmoso sorriso - Finalmente decidiu assumir que eu sou o amor de sua vida? - piscou, sedutor.

- Vai sonhando, Black - respondeu a garota, sorrindo de volta. - Você acha que eu trocaria todos os meus admiradores para me tornar mais uma na sua vasta lista de conquistas? Por mais que a idéia possa parecer divertida, prefiro me manter aberta a outras opções de escolha... Enfim, você sabe como eu gosto de ser paparicada por muitos... Não posso decepcionar meu séqüito de adoradores.

O garoto soltou uma alta e sonora gargalhada.

- Você é muito engraçada mesmo, Marion, olhar para você é quase como ver uma versão minha de saias.

- O que você queria? Afinal, nós dois somos _blackies_, não é? Embora você só seja Black no nome. Mas, brincadeira a parte, eu queria conversar com você. Preciso de sua ajuda...

- Até imagino para o que seja.

- Ficou sabendo do noivado?

- Como não? Saiu em todos os jornais. Onde Elizabeth está com a cabeça para concordar com aquilo? - disse, sério.

- E, então, será que você poderia conversar com a Betsy para mim? Eu já tentei, o Aldo também... Você é primo dela, e, além disso, é muito bom de lábia, talvez consiga convence-la a não fazer essa loucura.

O semblante do rapaz tornou-se ainda mais sério, desviou o rosto do olhar ansioso da moça a sua frente.

- Marion, eu não quero parecer estar com má vontade, mas isso não vai funcionar. Eu e Elizabeth podemos ser primos de segundo grau, mas nunca fomos íntimos. Se ela não quer ouvir o irmão ou você, que tenho certeza que é muito mais família para ela que eu, o que te faz pensar que Elizabeth vai me escutar?

- Eu não sei... Foi só uma idéia, estou muito aflita... Pensei até mesmo em recorrer ao Ivory, mas do jeito que ele é tenho certeza que é capaz de me deixar falando sozinha. Você era a minha última esperança. - suspirou a garota, melancolicamente.

Sirius apiedou-se da colega de casa, e tomou sua decisão.

- Tudo bem, mesmo sabendo que não vai dar em nada, eu tento conversar com Elizabeth. Mas acho que você não deveria se preocupar tanto. Minha prima é uma garota inteligente, uma hora a ficha vai cair e ela vai perceber que o mala do Sinn é o cara mais errado que ela poderia escolher para a vida dela.

* * *

Kamus olhava pela janela da cabine a tempestade que começava a formar-se, cobrindo o céu com pesadas nuvens cinzentas. No banco oposto ao seu, Stanford Lecter estava fazendo um enorme monólogo sobre a temporada que ele e a família passaram na casa de verão que possuíam na França. Ivory já estava considerando seriamente a hipótese de lançar um _Silencio_ no bruxo irlandês quando Maxwell Sinn retornou, acompanhado por sua prima.

Logo que chegaram no camarote escolhido pelo noivo, Elizabeth percebeu que passariam a viagem acompanhados por alguns colegas de Max.

- Ora, ora, quem diria uma leoa adentrando em um ninho de cobras - disse Stanford Lecter.

- Não diga isso, Stan, mais do que uma grifinória, Betsy é minha noiva. È praticamente uma de nós.

Elizabeth mordeu o lábio inferior, contrariada. Ela passou rapidamente os olhos pelo recinto e percebeu que a maioria daqueles que se encontravam ali eram alguns dos sonserinos mais irritantes e convencidos da escola. Maxwell poderia ter tido a delicadeza de ter procurando um camarote apenas para eles dois ou com companhias um pouco mais agradáveis. Seu consolo - e surpresa - foi ver seu primo Kamus sentado perto da janela. Talvez ele tornasse as coisas menos difíceis para ela durante todo o trajeto.

Betsy sentou-se de frente para o primo, também ficando perto da janela, e Max sentou-se ao seu lado, segurando-lhe a mão. O rapaz começou, então a conversar com os amigos, contando sobre as últimas férias de verão, sobre as viagens, a festa de noivado e os longos passeios que fizera. Os demais também começaram a narrar histórias semelhantes. Eram tantas frivolidades ditas que começaram a entediar Elizabeth. Contudo, Max parecia não notar o aborrecimento dela.

Betsy olhou, então, para o primo, como se pedisse socorro. Mas, ao perceber que era observado, Kamus lançou um olhar duro e frio para Elizabeth, deixando claro que não estava disposto a conversar com ninguém naquela cabine, e isso incluía ela.

Elizabeth suspirou e voltou seu olhar para o rapaz sentado ao lado de Kamus. Não tinha reparado que Severus Snape também estava no vagão. Snape andava sempre mal-humorado e com cara de poucos amigos, mas não custava tentar puxar papo com ele. Betsy tinha certeza que era muito melhor do que ouvir Stanford se vangloriar do seu sucesso na última caçada promovida na propriedade de seu pai. Betsy encarou Severus de forma insistente. Por breves segundos o rapaz esboçou um olhar de compreensão e até mesmo de compaixão para com o desespero da garota, mas, no instante seguinte, seu semblante voltou ao usual aspecto carrancudo. Ele se abaixou e pegou um pequeno malote contendo um kit de poções e começou a mexer nos conteúdos, como se os estivesse organizando.

Kamus até que achava a situação da prima um tanto _engraçada_. Estava claro que Elizabeth não pertencia àquele lugar, era uma leoa solitária cercada por serpentes, exatamente como Lecter dissera. No entanto, se Maxwell Sinn não era capaz de perceber o claro descontentamento da noiva, era mesmo um imbecil.

- Ivory?

Ele retirou os olhos de Elizabeth e encarou Stanford ao perceber que ele lhe chamara.

- Eu estava lhe perguntando, Ivory, sobre as caçadas que a sua família costuma realizar, elas são muito famosas na Rússia não? Em certa ocasião o meu avô já foi convidado para uma delas. E, me diga, é realmente verdade que o seu clã mantém a maior criação de Granianos da Europa?

- Sim. - Kamus respondeu, impassível. Era exatamente por isso que não gostava de confraternizações com os demais membros da alta sociedade bruxa, todos pareciam ansiosos para comparar suas riquezas e posses.

- É mesmo? - Max Sinn pareceu vivamente interessado - E o rebanho é composto por quantas cabeças mais ou menos?

- Eu não sei, Sinn. - Kamus encarou o noivo de sua prima com altivez - Não perco o meu tempo contando cavalos.

Elizabeth percebeu que Max não havia ficado muito contente com a resposta nada polida do seu primo, porque havia apertado a sua mão com mais força por alguns segundos.

- Isso definitivamente não é uma atitude muito correta, Ivory. - começou Stanford, com um ar de superioridade que chegava a enojar - É necessário estar completamente ciente do patrimônio que iremos herdar algum dia. Ou no seu caso, que você já herdou. Eu, por exemplo, sei de cada nuque que minha família tem aplicado. Papai faz questão de manter-me inteirado de nossas finanças.

Stanford sorria, presunçoso, ao receber murmúrios de aprovação de seus amigos. Kamus cruzou os braços, em um atitude puramente irônica.

- Faça-me um favor, Lecter, cale a boca. Já é o suficiente agüentar a sua presença, mas ninguém aqui é obrigado a ouvir as besteiras que você diz

Betsy mordeu novamente o lábio inferior e olhou depressa para Stanford. O jovem irlandês parecia ter recebido um golpe direto no estômago, a boca estava levemente aberta e os olhos arregalados. A grifinória sentiu um pouco de pena dele. Era verdade que, no fundo, ela também gostaria de dizer algo semelhante a Stan, porém, ao contrário dela, Kamus não parecia preocupar-se em ser indelicado.

A cabine mergulhou em um silêncio sepulcral. Severus Snape até deixara de organizar o seu kit de poções para observar com interesse a cena que se desenrolava.

- Como... - Lecter parecia ter finalmente recuperado a voz, e agora encarava Kamus com raiva nos olhos - Como... Você ousa, Ivory? Você não sabe com quem está se metendo...

Kamus sorriu. Um sorriso completamente frio, que não chegava aos olhos. Elizabeth logo percebeu que a ameaça de Stanford nem resvalara no primo. O jovem Ivory levantou-se para deixar a cabine, mas foi impedido pela mão de Maxwell que pousou em seu ombro direito.

- Peça desculpas ao Stan, Ivory. Desculpe-se agora e podemos esquecer essa grosseria.

- Não tenho a mínima intenção de fazer isso. - Kamus virou-se e encarou friamente o noivo de sua prima - E você não vai ser idiota o bastante para tentar me obrigar, Sinn. Apesar de não freqüentarmos o mesmo _círculo_, creio que um dos seus amigos já o tenha advertido sobre mim.

Betsy reparou que Kamus lançava um olhar quase imperceptível para Severus Snape. E o outro sonserino, ao invés da usual atitude carrancuda, tinha uma expressão extremamente séria nas orbes negras. Seja lá a que o seu primo estivesse se referindo, Snape havia compreendido perfeitamente pois havia levantado e postado-se ao lado de Max.

- Vamos, Sinn. - disse Snape, segurando um braço do colega - Sente-se. É melhor não arrumar briga no trem, isso é coisa que apenas grifinórios fazem.

Sem olhar para mais ninguém, Kamus abriu a porta da cabine e saiu.

Betsy suspirou enquanto Max sentava-se pesadamente ao seu lado, xingando o seu primo de incontáveis maneiras. Stanford logo juntou-se a ele para ofenderem Ivory. A ruiva olhou para a paisagem que se descortinava pela janela, tentando ignorar os jovens falastrões ao seu lado que se lamentavam pelo orgulho ferido. Começava a chover. Observando as pesadas gotas que banhavam a janela da cabine, Elizabeth não conseguiu conter o pensamento de que aquela certamente seria a pior viagem que ela já fizera no Expresso de Hogwarts desde que entrara na escola.

* * *

**Notas das Autora**

**Ana (Meri)**: Nota bem rapidinha. Só de curiosidade, o Alex mencionado por Aldebaran na estação _King's Cross_ é **Alexander Sinclair**, pai da **Raven Sinclair** do Expresso Hogwarts. Alex é o melhor amigo de Aldebaran, e, no começo da história ainda trabalha como auror. Teremos um pouco mais de Alex no decorrer de _Dias Passados_. E também de Gabriella, mãe de Raven.  
A personagem Susan Timms, como todo mundo aqui sabe, surgiu nas fics _Hades – A última guardiã e Hades- às portas do Inferno_, escritas pela _Silverghost_ (a nossa Mina MacFusty).  
_Hades_ não é nosso passado oficial, mas, como gostamos muito do enredo, estamos usando, indiretamente, alguns elementos da saga, com a devida aprovação da Silver, é claro.


	3. Clube de Duelos

**Capítulo III - O Clube de Duelos **

Outubro chegara trazendo chuvas que castigavam os terrenos de Hogwarts. Constantemente os alunos reclamavam por ter de deixar o interior quente e confortável do castelo para assistirem às aulas externas, como Herbologia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Porém, naquele momento, os estudantes repousavam em toda a comodidade de seus dormitórios enquanto as nuvens chuvosas encobriam o alvorecer.

A jovem Anabelle Timms observava os grossos pingos de chuva que escorriam pelo vidro sentada no peitoril da janela do quarto que ocupava na ala da Corvinal. As demais setimanistas respiravam tranqüilamente, indicando que ainda dormiam. Anabelle já estava habituada com a insônia que sempre assolava suas noites, madrugadas passadas em claro não lhe representavam problemas. Na verdade, em época de exames, a insônia era até algo muito bem vindo. Ela apenas esperava que seus filhos não viessem a herdar dela este male.

A corvinal consultou seu relógio de pulso trouxa, um presente do pai, Christopher, e constatou de que não faltava muito tempo para que suas colegas de quarto despertassem. A fim de evitar o tumulto e a disputa para usar o banheiro do dormitório, Anabelle deixou o peitoril da janela e dirigiu-se ao seu malão, apanhando uma toalha e o uniforme.

Anabelle prendeu os cabelos em um coque enquanto checava os horários de aula que sua amiga, Katherina Gaarder, em um gesto solidário para com outra colega, Stephanie Marchbanks, que alegava sempre esquecer os livros que utilizaria em determinado dia, havia colado ao lado do espelho do banheiro. Belle sorriu satisfeita ao notar que naquela tarde se realizaria a primeira reunião do Clube de Duelos. Não que a garota gostasse de duelos, na verdade a prática de feitiços ofensivos e defensivos não era uma de suas maiores habilidades. Porém, Anabelle almejava tornar-se uma curandeira depois que deixasse a escola, e como essa era uma profissão que exigia notas excelentes, qualquer crédito extra não poderia ser desperdiçado.

Ante a perspectiva de um dia exaustivo, a corvinal suspirou, entrando em um banho quente e relaxante.

* * *

As duas setimanistas da Grifinória vinham caminhando descontraidamente pelos corredores da escola. Dirigiam-se ao Salão Principal. Era hora do café da manhã, prenúncio de mais um dia típico em Hogwarts. Ou talvez não... Afinal, aquele seria o primeiro dia do novíssimo Clube de Duelos, idealizado pelo atual professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

A mais baixa das garotas, uma negra de cabelos curtos e brilhantes olhos castanhos, conversava, empolgada, com a amiga, uma ruiva de olhos esmeralda.

- Betsy, você sabe que eu acho o MÁ-XI-MO você querer ser auror, ainda mais por ser uma profissão ainda tão dominada por presenças masculinas!

- Ora, eu não vejo por que não tentar? Acho que tenho certa vocação para o trabalho. Sempre fui boa em DCAT. E acredito que em duelos também, afinal, todo o esforço para evitar as azarações que o Ludo vivia me lançando nos meus primeiros anos aqui devem ter valido de alguma coisa.

- Seu irmão é um louco, isso sim! Onde já se viu estuporar a própria irmã mais de uma vez?

Elizabeth riu ante o comentário da amiga.

- Deixa mão, Mari. Esse é o jeito do Ludo. Ele costumava dizer que _"o que não mata, fortalece"_. E tudo o que ele queria era me transformar em uma pessoa forte. O Ludo tem boas intenções, mas tem um jeito meio torto de demonstrar...

- Por mais que você repita isso, eu te juro que nunca, nunca vou entender o que se passa na mente complicada daquele seu irmão.

- Pode ser... Mas parte do meu desejo de ser auror é graças a essas peças que ele me pregava. Depois de passar horas na biblioteca tentando descobrir contra-feitiços para os possíveis ataques dele, acabei pegando gosto pelo assunto. Outro tanto da minha vontade é graças ao Aldo, é claro... E depois que eu soube que a Mary Elizabeth Ferris foi aceita na Academia, não vi motivos para também não tentar.

- É isso aí, amiga! Rituais Iguais, Direitos Iguais! Contanto, é claro, que a gente não precise sair queimando sutiãs por aí.

- Queimando sutiãs, Marion? - Betsy parecia ao mesmo tempo espantada e curiosa.

- Hum-hum... Você se lembra da minha prima Tiffany, que mora no Canadá? De acordo com ela, essa é a mais nova mania entre as feministas canadenses e norte-americanas: queimar sutiãs durante protestos! Elas dizem que o sutiã é a representação dos grilhões que prendem as mulheres da sociedade atual.

A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça, admirada.

- Esses ianques são mesmo todos malucos. Se bem que eu aposto que muitas feministas trouxas daqui da Grã-Bretanha andam fazendo o mesmo...

- Não duvido nada...

- Mari, mudando de assunto, você pensou na minha proposta? Digo, de participar do Clube de Duelos comigo?

- Betsy, não tem sentido nenhum eu entrar em um clube de duelos. Eu quero ser estilista depois que eu me formar. Aprender a duelar não vai me servir de nada.

- Mas, você mesma não acabou de dizer: _"Rituais Iguais, Direitos Iguais"_? Do jeito que as coisas estão indo, parece que vai ser eu e mais algumas gatas pingadas no Clube. O resto todo só de garotos...

- Hum... Só de garotos? Sabe que esse clube de duelos está começando a ficar muuuuuuito interessante? - comentou a negra sorrindo de forma marota.

- Você não presta, Marion. - Elizabeth riu.

Antes que elas chegassem na entrada do grande salão, a ruiva sentiu duas mãos pousarem suavemente sobre seus olhos:

- Eu sei que é você, Maxie.

- Não consigo mesmo te enganar, querida. - disse o sonserino - Bom dia, Peterson - falou, dirigindo-se à amiga da noiva.

- Bom dia, Sinn. - Marion refreou a careta para não magoar Elizabeth. - Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. Te espero na mesa do café, Betsy.

- Tudo bem, Mari. Daqui a pouco chego lá.

Aproveitando a saída da grifinória, Maxwell enlaçou Elizabeth pela cintura, dando-lhe um longo beijo. A ruiva sentiu seu lábios ficarem levemente dormentes, efeito da _hortelã do diabo_, uma erva com poder entorpecente e ligeiramente envolvente para quem a sente a uma distância relativamente curta. Maxwell costumava mastiga-la para deixar as coisas mais _picantes._

- Você prendeu seu cabelo em uma trança hoje. Adoro quando vocês faz tranças... - sussurrou, beijando levemente o alvo pescoço da garota. Betsy sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

- Max, aqui não. Alguém vai nos ver... Se for um professor, vamos levar uma bronca daquelas...

- Não se preocupe, minha querida. Foi só esse beijinho rápido, nada mais... Um tesouro roubado para alegrar meu dia. E você sabe que eu sei me comportar. Não prometi a você que esperaríamos até o casamento?

Elizabeth baixou os olhos.

- È verdade, Maxie. Você tem sido um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Tudo para deixar a minha querida dama feliz. Se bem que você fica me provocando, com essa trança... Esse pescoço à mostra... - sorriu.

- Ah, eu queria muito mesmo ter prendido meu cabelo assim para você, mas na verdade, eu estava pensando no Clube de Duelos. Fica mais fácil para duelar.

- Você vai mesmo participar daquele clube?

- Max, eu não quero discutir isso de novo com você. È claro que vou participar. Tenho certeza que vai ser muito útil para meu treinamento como auror.

- Mas, Betsy, você sabe que eu fico preocupado. Você pode acabar se ferindo seriamente. Fiquei sabendo que seu primo encrenqueiro da Grifinória e aquele amigo inconseqüente dele vão participar. Isso vai acabar sendo perigoso.

- Deixa de bobagens. Eu sei me cuidar muito bem. Não sou nenhuma bonequinha de porcelana... Sei que você diz isso na melhor das intenções, mas você tem que se acostumar. Quando eu for auror, vou lidar com coisas muito mais perigosas que azarações de moleques.

- Eu sei, querida, eu sei... Mas nem por isso vou deixar de me preocupar...

- Você é um anjo, sabia? - falou Betsy, enternecida. Ficando na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo rápido e delicado nos lábios do sonserino. - Eu preciso ir, a Marion está me esperando.

- Tudo bem, Betsy, nos vemos mais tarde.

Mal a noiva partiu, o jovem Sinn deixou todo seu ar benevolente cair, esmurrando com força a parede mais próxima em visível sinal de irritação.

- A leoa continua esmagando a espinha da serpente?

- O que você está insinuando com isso, Stan? - perguntou o rapaz, ainda perturbado, para o colega que acabara de chegar.

- Ora, meu caro Maxwell, nada mais que a verdade: que a sua noiva é, de fato, uma megera indomável por baixo daquele verniz de boa moça de família. E o pior é que ela sabe te embromar direitinho. Nossos amigos estão começando a falar.

- Humf... - Max sacudiu os ombros - pois que falem. Elizabeth pode ser geniosa, é verdade, mas eu sei direitinho como manipula-la. È tudo uma questão de tempo e paciência... Você sabe que eu já consegui que ela fizesse as coisas do meu jeito antes.

- Claro, com coisas sem importância. Mas nunca em relação à amizade dela com a sangue-ruim da Peterson. E duvido muito que consiga algo agora com esse clube de duelos ou com o grande sonho dela de se tornar auror.

- Você ouviu?

- Só o finalzinho, mas deu para entender direitinho o que estava acontecendo. Você está perdido, Max, irremediavelmente perdido nas mãos dessa ruiva. - Lecter balançava a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação. - É lamentável!

- Pois ouça o que vou te dizer, Stan. Eu vou dobrar Elizabeth à minha vontade. Ela vai desistir desse clube de duelos idiota e dessa mania estúpida de querer ser auror de uma vez por todas! Você vai ver! Ou melhor, vai me ajudar.

- EU???

- Você sim, meu amigo. Preciso de um espião naquele clube. Alguém que possa pressionar Elizabeth a ponto de ela desistir de toda essa bobagem.

- E por que você mesmo não vai? Ou pede ao Severus para fazer o serviço? Ele já vai participar do clube e tem muito mais jeito para espião que eu.

- Respondendo às suas perguntas, meu caro Stan, eu não posso participar do clube depois dos inúmeros discursos que fiz para Elizabeth abandona-lo. Se eu entrasse, seria mais um motivo para ela querer continuar ali. E sobre nosso amigo Severus Snape, apesar de ocasionalmente permitir que ele usufrute de nossa companhia, ele nunca será efetivamente um de nós. Não tem um _pedigree_ tão nobre quanto o nosso. Eu só confio em você, amigo. E prometo te retribuir no mesmo galeão algum dia.

- Já que insiste, vou atender seu pedido. Apesar de que será um imenso sacrifício para mim, Stanford Lecter, ter que conviver com os alunos mais bárbaros desta escola durante os próximos meses. Só mesmo selvagens para concordarem participar de um circo como esse...

Maxwell Sinn sorriu consigo mesmo. Muito em breve a noiva se tornaria a perfeita e completa dama da sociedade, exatamente como a beleza e o berço dela pediam. Era tudo uma questão do sonserino saber arquitetar bem o plano que estava começando a conceber. E, se tudo saísse como ele esperava e Elizabeth finalmente compreendesse qual era o real lugar dela no mundo, ele tinha certeza absoluta que os dois seriam muito felizes no casamento.

* * *

O salão comunal da Sonserina estava praticamente vazio naquela manhã. Os dias de chuva colaboraram para baixar drasticamente a temperatura das masmorras, fazendo com que seus habitantes evitassem ficar lá tanto quanto era possível. Mas Kamus Ivory não se importava com a temperatura. Aquele ar ligeiramente úmido e gélido não incomodava em nada o jovem que já estava acostumado ao rigoroso inverno russo.

Kamus virou a página do livro que lia, um interessante compêndio de maldições e seus efeitos, e acomodou-se melhor na ampla poltrona que ocupava. Estava quase terminando a leitura do capítulo quando ouviu o inconfundível som da passagem do salão comunal sendo aberta. Pelo visto ele teria companhia e, a julgar pela leveza dos passos que se aproximavam de sua poltrona, não era difícil adivinhar quem estava ali. Apenas Bellatrix Black possuía a mesma sutileza de uma cobra ao aproximar-se de sua vítima.

Ele não se moveu e nem retirou os olhos da página do livro quando a garota sentou-se no braço direito da poltrona e apoiou as duas mãos e o queixo em seu ombro. Bellatrix sorriu levemente antes de aproximar os seus lábios pintados de rubro do ouvido de Kamus.

- Eu posso saber por que você está aqui ao invés de estar desfrutando da minha companhia no Salão Principal? - ela sibilou.

Kamus sorriu de lado, aquele sorriso que misturava ironia e descaso que apenas ele era capaz de dar, e encarou os olhos cinzentos de Bella. Ele então ergueu o volume encadernado em couro negro que lia anteriormente e o expôs a visão da prima.

- Isso responde à sua pergunta?

Bellatrix apanhou o livro e começou a folheá-lo com vívido interesse.

- Procurando maldições para usar hoje à tarde? Realmente é uma ótima forma de se aproveitar o tempo, embora nós dois já saibamos que a busca é tola e desnecessária. - Bella fechou bruscamente o livro e buscou o olhar de Kamus - Não existe maldição mais eficaz que a Cruciatus.

- A Cruciatus também é ilegal segundo o seu ministério, o que quer dizer que o uso dela hoje, no Clube de Duelos, nos renderia uma pena perpétua em Azkaban. - Kamus retrucou com tranqüilidade.

Bellatrix começou a rir. Seu riso provocava um som alto que ecoava por toda a galeria de pedra que formava os labirintos quase subterrâneos de Hogwarts, onde encontrava-se a ala das serpentes.

- Azkaban? Ora, Kamus, não seja ridículo! Nós somos Blacks, somos invulneráveis! Nenhum membro daquele ministério patético seria capaz de se rebelar contra a família Black. Por gerações é a nossa influência e prestígio que tem mantido as pessoas certas no poder.

Kamus sabia que aquilo era verdade, nesse ponto a Inglaterra não diferia em nada da Rússia. Em seu país natal a tradição, riqueza e influência do clã Ivory sempre estivera acima de meras leis ministeriais. Os conceitos de certo e errado, justiça e injustiça, eram facilmente moldados para atender aos caprichos e desejos daqueles que detinham o maior poder.

A porta do salão comunal da Sonserina foi novamente aberta, dando passagem para um rapazinho de ar ligeiramente arrogante, cabelos lisos e muito negros e olhos parecidos com os de Bellatrix, embora eles não possuíssem a mesma energia vívida e dominadora que os orbes da garota. Mesmo assim os traços da família eram evidentes, aquele era o caçula da prole dos Black em Hogwarts, Regulus Black.

- Bella, Kamus, Amycus está lhes procurando. Ele deseja saber o local e o horário em que o grupo deve se reunir para comparecer a reunião do clube de duelos. - Regulus disse no tom formal que usava para tratar a todos. Chegava a ser deveras engraçado ver um garoto que não deveria ter mais do que 14 ou 15 anos tentar assumir uma postura tão madura.

- Horário? - Bellatrix levantou-se da poltrona e postou as mãos na cintura - Amycus quer combinar um horário para chegar com o grupinho? Oh, que meigo da parte dele! - ela riu com deboche.

- Regulus, - chamou Kamus atraindo a atenção do primo mais novo enquanto Bellatrix continuava rindo - diga a Amycus que nós não estamos interessados em combinar o horário em que chegar na reunião... - então completou com sarcasmo - E nem a cor da roupa que iremos usar.

Regulus apenas deu de ombros, na verdade já esperava esse tipo de atitude vinda de seus primos. Kamus era extremamente individualista, normalmente a única companhia que costumava tolerar era a de Bellatrix, por motivos que não eram conhecidos de Regulus. Já Bella, apesar de adorar ser aclamada como "líder" entre os companheiros de causa, desagradava-lhe imensamente quando eles começavam a agrupar-se ao redor dela.

- Está bem. Mas se Amycus quiser tirar satisfações depois, irei manda-lo falar direto com vocês. - o caçula dos Black deu meia volta e saiu da sala comunal.

Bellatrix meneou a cabeça, balançando sua longa cascata de cachos negros, e então sentou-se novamente ao lado de Kamus, com o queixo apoiado no ombro do primo.

- Amycus é muito tolo às vezes. Felizmente ele compensa essa tolice com uma fidelidade inabalável. Mas, voltando ao assunto do clube de duelos... - Bella ergueu o rosto para fitar muito de perto os olhos de Kamus - Eu realmente espero que você seja o meu parceiro. Pode imaginar o quão emocionante seria nos enfrentarmos em uma luta?

Os olhos de Bellatrix brilhavam de fanatismo. O mesmo fanatismo que Kamus sabia também estar presente dentro de si. O desejo de se colocar em perigo, de provar-se, de saber o que era capaz de fazer. Era a vontade quase enlouquecedora de _sentir alguma coisa_... De sentir-se _vivo_.

E, dentro de algumas horas, eles teriam tudo isso.

* * *

Para a imensa felicidade de Elizabeth, que aguardava ansiosa pelo início do Clube de Duelos desde que o dia começara, o fim da tarde chegou muito mais rápido do que ela acreditou ser possível. Pouco mais de quinze minutos antes do horário determinado pelo rígido professor Tiberius como aquele que daria início às atividades do clube, a ruiva já adentrava o local dos encontros, acompanhada por sua melhor amiga, Marion Peterson.

- Nossa, já tem bastante gente aqui, não?- comentou a jovem negra.

- Eu te falei que tinha um bocado de gente interessada nesse clube, Mari. Pelo menos no primeiro dia, para verem exatamente o que vai rolar nos encontros. Olha lá, os meninos já estão aqui. - disse a ruiva, acenando para seus colegas de casa.

- James, Sirius. - cumprimentou - Podemos ficar aqui com vocês?

- Claro que sim, Betsy. Não me admiro em te ver aqui. Mas você, Peterson, em um clube de duelos? Que ventos a trazem?

- Bem, Sr. Black, estou aqui pelos mesmos motivos que levaram você a optar por Adivinhação ao invés de Runas Antigas, se é que você me entende - piscou - Estou checando o material...

- Pois eu acho que você está perdendo seu tempo, Marion. - disse James em tom brincalhão - Você sabe que os dois melhores partidos desta sala somos eu e o Sirius.

- Vocês dois podem até serem os galãs da escola, meus queridos, mas para mim são cartas fora do tarô. Você, Potter, já está com o coração acorrentado. Pena que a Lily é muito cega para enxergar isso. Quanto ao Sirius, bem, ele é o Sirius...

- Como assim?! - perguntou Black, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Só estou dizendo que você tem um gênio tão forte quanto o meu, e o que eu quero mesmo é um vassalo jogado aos meus pés.

- Como você é malvada, Marion. - continuou o Maroto de olhos azuis, divertido. - Tem certeza que está na casa certa?

- Bem, eu até cogitei ir para a Sonserina, mas achei que meus talentos seriam melhor apreciados entre os grifinórios.

- Quem não te conhece acha que tudo que você falou é verdade. Marion Peterson, a destruidora dos corações masculinos de Hogwarts. - Betsy riu.

- E quem disse que não é verdade? Como Sirius acabou de dizer, eu sou malvada, só finjo ser boazinha. Não costumam dizer que as garotas boazinhas vão para o céu e as malvadas vão a todos os lugares? Eu quero mais é me divertir.

- Tudo bem, Mari, eu acredito... E, então, meninos, vamos ser só nós quatro da nossa turma?

- O Frank também vem - respondeu James - Ele disse que não perderia isso por nada. Acho que junto com você, o Longbotton é o aluno que mais quer ser auror em toda Hogwarts. E acha que o clube vai ajudar.

- Com nós quatro e o Frank, acho que temos uma boa equipe. Apesar de vocês dois serem meio doidos... Mas primeiro temos que esperar para ver como o professor vai dividir a turma.

À medida que a hora para o início do primeiro encontro do Clube de Duelos se aproximava, novos estudantes adentravam o recinto. Quando um garoto magro, de olhos e cabelos muito escuros chegou, Elizabeth não deixou de notar o forte cutucão que Sirius deu em James.

- Olha quem está aí, Pontas. Nosso amigo Seboso.

- Esse clube está ficando cada vez mais divertido, meu caro Almofadinhas.

Betsy revirou os olhos, impaciente. Aqueles dois nunca iriam se emendar.

- Cuidado com o que vocês dois vão aprontar. Vocês sabem o quanto o professor Tiberius é rígido em relação à disciplina...

- Você não vai dar uma bronca na gente, vai?

- Claro que não, Potter! Você está confundindo as ruivas, eu não sou a Lily. Também não sou a mãe de vocês. Vocês dois são maiores de idade e podem fazer o que quiserem. Apesar de eu realmente achar que o Snape não merece nada do que vocês aprontam com ele. No fundo, por trás daquela cara de quem comeu feijãozinho mágico de jiló, tenho certeza que existe um garoto muito legal. Talvez só um pouco inseguro. A arrogância é só um disfarce...

- Você só diz isso porque ele é amigo do seu noivo... - retrucou James, enquanto ajeitava os óculos que lhe escorregavam pelo nariz.

Elizabeth sacudiu os ombros. Sabia que não adiantava discutir.

- Que seja, James. Só estou dizendo para você e o Sirius maneirarem na dose só isso... Depois não reclamem se a fúria do Tiberius recair sobre vocês...

A garota desviou seus olhos dos do moreno de óculos. Como dissera antes, ela não era Lily Evans, apesar de, como ela, ter cabelos avermelhados e olhos verdes. Não iria brigar. Sirius e James já eram grandinhos o suficiente para tomarem suas próprias decisões e arcar com as conseqüências, apesar de insistirem em tolas querelas de meninos. Voltou, então, a observar a sala, tentando reconhecer os colegas que estavam ali. Entre os sonserinos, viu, além de Snape, seus primos Kamus Ivory e Bellatrix Black... E Stanford Lecter?! O que o irlandês estaria fazendo ali? Duelos não pareciam o tipo de coisa que entraria na lista de interesses daquele engomadinho. Ele fazia mais o tipo de mandar alguém para lutar por ele, ao invés de enfrentar uma batalha sozinho. Será que ele estava pensando que as coisas ali seriam como em uma daquelas caçadas ensaiadas que faziam na propriedade do pai dele? Betsy tinha certeza que ninguém estava ali para brincadeiras. Pobre Lecter. Apesar de ser um idiota pomposo, ele seria massacrado se achasse que tudo era um jogo e não levasse o clube mais a sério do que estava acostumado a levar tudo em sua vida. Não com gente do gabarito do Kamus ali. Especialmente depois do incidente no trem, no início do ano letivo.

Elizabeth esqueceu-se completamente de Stanford Lecter quando sua visão foi bloqueada pela passagem de uma jovem de cabelos cor de mel, trajando as vestes da Corvinal. Foi a vez, então, de Betsy cutucar Marion discretamente:

- Mari, aquela ali não é a prima da Susan? Como é mesmo o nome dela?

- É Anabelle Timms. É ela mesma. Engraçado, pelo que eu já ouvi a Susan falar da prima, nunca imaginei que a encontraria em um clube de duelos. Se bem que, com euzinha aqui, a gente pode esperar de tudo, né?

* * *

Os pequenos olhos amendoados de Anabelle varreram todo o local no momento em que ela atravessou a porta que ligava o corredor entre o hall de entrada e o Salão Principal. As quatro mesas das Casas, onde os estudantes costumavam ter suas refeições, haviam sido removidas e em seu lugar surgira uma grande passarela. Porém a corvinal não ficou muito tempo parada, apenas apreciando a nova vista, logo Anabelle pôs-se a caminhar por entre os demais setimanistas. Tamanha era a aura de decisão que a garota deixava transparecer em sua postura ao andar que os outros alunos não tinham escolha além de desviar-se do caminho que ela tomava. De uma maneira inexplicável, eles sabiam que, caso não o fizessem, a corvinal era bem capaz de passar por cima deles.

Anabelle não era uma pessoa que costumava intimidar através de sua aparência física. Pelo contrário, ela era uma jovem pequena e magra, sendo assim a única maneira de sobrepor-se entre uma multidão era através de sua personalidade. E gênio forte era algo que a corvinal tinha de sobra.

Felizmente ela logo conseguiu tomar o lugar que queria. Uma posição privilegiada, bem em frente à passarela onde seriam realizados os duelos. Ela estava prestes a sorrir com o próprio triunfo quando se dispôs a dar uma melhor olhada ao seu redor. Foi então que Anabelle notou... Havia parado justamente ao lado de um grupo de sonserinos. Black, Amycus, Snape e Ivory...

- Ótimo. A maluca que se acha a rainha das trevas, um idiota de ar sinistro, o garoto oleoso e o Sr. "Intocável Figura de Gelo". - ela murmurou entre dentes - _Tem que ser brincadeira_.

Mas o sussurro revoltado de Anabelle não passou desapercebido aos ouvidos de Kamus Ivory. Ele sorriu levemente, achando os apelidos da corvinal até mesmo... _Engraçados_. O sonserino virou-se para a garota, fazendo-a alvo de um olhar avaliativo. Não recordava-se em absoluto do nome dela, ou de quem ela era. Mas admitia que o humor sagaz e irônico da garota de cabelos cor-de-mel lhe parecia deveras apreciável.

Ao notar que era observada pelos olhos frios de Kamus Ivory, Anabelle fitou-o com desdém, virando o rosto logo em seguida e adotando uma postura ainda mais empertigada e arrogante. Ivory meneou a cabeça, ainda com aquele esboço de sorriso a desenhar-lhe os lábios. Sem dúvidas ela era absolutamente irônica...

O Prof. Tiberius subiu a plataforma, pigarreando para que os alunos fizessem silêncio e lhe prestassem atenção. Logo o burburinho que havia no Salão Principal havia cessado completamente e todos esperavam pelas palavras do mestre de DCAT.

- Muito bem, estou satisfeito ao notar o grande número de alunos que compareceu à nossa primeira reunião, embora eu tenha o pressentimento de que praticamente a metade irá desistir assim que notar que não estamos aqui apenas para girar varinhas e gritar um bando de azarações. - ele lançou um olhar duro e amplo sobre o salão - Não, meus caros alunos, estamos aqui para que vocês aprendam a se defenderem.

Ninguém ousou dizer sequer uma palavra durante o discurso do professor. Tiberius começou a andar pela plataforma de duelos, usualmente focalizando o olhar em um ou outro estudante.

- Para os felizardos que não reprovarem nos N.I.E.M.'s, este será o último ano que vocês passarão neste castelo. E não tenham a falsa esperança de que existirão flores e borboletas à espera de vocês quando cruzarem aquele portão. Uma guerra está se desenrolando lá fora... Alguns de vocês até já sofreram as conseqüências dela. - Tiberius fitou brevemente Anabelle. A corvinal engoliu em seco, mas não baixou o rosto até que o professor olhasse para outro ponto - E tenho certeza de que outros ainda sofrerão, até que tudo isso tenha terminado. Mas o meu dever é prepara-los. Prepara-los para que possam enfrentar tudo isso, para que não estejam completamente descobertos e desprotegidos bem no meio de um fogo cruzado. Então eu já sugiro, para aqueles que vieram até aqui apenas em busca de uma brincadeira, que dêem meia-volta e saiam, porque eu não admitirei que ninguém atrapalhe o meu trabalho.

Diante da recusa que todos os alunos demonstraram em deixar o Salão Principal, Tiberius abriu seu primeiro sorriso naquele dia.

- Excelente. - com um aceno preciso de sua varinha o professor conjurou uma pilha de pergaminhos que espalhou-se, conforme sua ordem, por entre os alunos - Nestas folhas vocês encontrarão os horários e datas das futuras reuniões. Nos encontraremos uma vez por semana, sempre neste mesmo local. Obviamente além das aulas práticas vocês também receberão deveres extras, com o intuito de expandir seus conhecimentos de feitiços defensivos e ofensivos.

Anabelle olhou com contentamento para o pedaço de pergaminho contendo datas e horas. Organização era algo que ela apreciava muito, era bom saber que o professor Tiberius realmente se esmerara e estava levando aquilo a sério. Ela sorriu, pelo jeito aquele Clube de Duelos realmente serviria para aumentar seu conceito na disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e somando-se isso às suas atuais habilidades em Feitiços, Transfiguração, Herbologia e Poções, o seu desejo de tornar-se uma curandeira parecia cada vez mais concreto.

- Agora eu quero que todos vocês virem-se para o estudante mais próximo que seja de uma Casa diferente da sua e cumprimentem-no.

A maioria dos jovens não fez conforme o instruído. Alguns riram, e outros trocaram olhares de incompreensão entre si, diante das palavras do professor.

- Estou falando sério, meus caros. O que estão esperando? - disse Tiberius, agora já com uma pontada de impaciência por causa do impasse de seus alunos.

Pouco a pouco grupos começaram a se desfazer e jovens de diferentes Casas juntavam-se entre si, alguns receptivos, e outros um tanto acanhados, uns poucos ainda relutantes e emburrados. Anabelle suspirou, olhando ao seu redor para ver se encontrava algum grifinório ou lufa-lufano disponível, foi quando, para o seu completo estarrecimento, a jovem notou que Kamus Ivory estava voltado diretamente para ela.

- Procurando por alguma coisa? - perguntou o sonserino, com os braços cruzados e o olhos diretamente cravados nas orbes de Anabelle.

- Alguém digno de receber meu cumprimento. - a garota retrucou com insolência.

- Para que perder seu tempo se eu já estou aqui?

A corvinal mordeu os lábios e estreitou os olhos cor de amêndoas. Quão infinitamente arrogante o Sr. Intocável Figura de Gelo poderia ser?

- Vá se danar, Ivory!

Anabelle já havia dado as costas a Kamus e preparava-se para deixa-lo sozinho quando, subitamente, sentiu sua cintura ser segura por trás com bastante força. A garota arregalou os olhos e deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa. Como ele conseguira se mover tão rápido daquele jeito?

- Eu ainda não terminei de lhe falar, por isso não me dê as costas. Além do mais, ainda nem me foi dito qual é o seu nome. - Kamus disse de maneira calma e impassível, tomando cuidado para não afrouxar demais a mão que segurava a cintura da garota, do contrário não duvidava que aquela corvinal saísse correndo dali. E ele não desejava isso. Kamus havia, de certa forma, interessado-se pelos comentários mordazes daquela menina.

- Fico contente ao notar que todos já tenham encontrado alguém com quem conversar. - disse Tiberius, retomando a atenção dos alunos para si - Meus parabéns, vocês acabam de conhecer os seus parceiros pelo restante do ano neste clube de duelos. Por hoje é tudo, estão dispensados. - o professor desceu da plataforma e seguiu para uma pequena sala cuja entrada ficava próxima a onde antes estava a mesa dos professores.

Vários murmúrios e comentários espalharam-se pelo Salão Principal, muitos alunos ainda processando as palavras repentinas do professor. E então, sombriamente, na mente de Anabelle um fato fez-se presente. Visto que não tivera a chance de conversar com ninguém mais, Kamus Ivory seria o seu parceiro no clube de duelos.

**Nota das Autora**

**Ana (Meri)**: Quem já me conhece, sabe que eu adoro colocar referências culturais no meio dos textos. Em **Dias Passados** não seria diferente.

Para não passar em brancas nuvens e dar a vocês a possibilidade de curtir ainda mais o texto, resolvi deixar mais claro as referências que fiz.

Neste capítulo em questão, quando Betsy e Marion usam a expressão _Rituais Iguais, Direitos Iguais_ é uma homenagem minha a um sensacional escritor inglês chamado Terry Pratchett. Ele é mais conhecidos por aqui pela sua parceria com Neil Gaiman (_Sandman_) no livro _Belas Maldições_, uma divertida versão do fim do mundo. Mas sua maior obra é a série _Discworld_, que conta as aventuras de vários moradores de um mundo paralelo ao nosso, regido pela magia. Tal mundo tem a forma de um disco, sustentado por quatro elefantes, que ficam em pé no casco de uma tartaruga gigante, que por sua vez navega a esmo pelo espaço sideral. _Rituais Iguais, Direitos Iguais_ é o título de um dos livros da série.

Sobre a história de sutiãs sendo queimados. Isso não é brincadeira, nem piada. Durante a década de 70 (época em que passa a nossa história, considerando que Harry Potter nasceu em 1980), as feministas norte-americanas realmente queimavam sutiãs em protesto. Os anos 70, diga-se de passagem, foram um período de efervescência cultural e política. Tem três filmes realmente bacanas que eu recomendo para quem quiser entender melhor essa época. São _Easy Rider, Hair e Forrest Gump_.

Outra referência escondida está na fala de Max Sinn. Quando ele chama Elizabeth de _minha querida dama_, a minha intenção era fazer uma relação entre as intenções de Maxwell para a com a noiva (molda-la ao seu gosto) com o filme _Minha Querida Dama (My Fair Lady_), estrelado por Audrey Hepburn (de quem sou fã) e Rex Harrison. No filme um professor de etiqueta aposta com um colega que é capaz de transformar a simplória florista Elisa em uma perfeita dama da sociedade. Mais ou menos o que Sinn quer fazer com Betsy, embora suas intenções sejam muito mais egoístas que a do nosso caro professor.

A Mary Elizabeth Ferris mencionada por Betsy como a garota que entrou na Academia de Aurores é nada mais nada menos que a mãe de Lorelai Mc Guire, personagem do Expresso Hogwarts.


	4. As Piores Duplas

**Capítulo IV - As Piores Duplas **

A cada dia que passava, as chuvas que castigavam os terrenos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts deixavam o ambiente mais e mais frio, indicando a proximidade quase iminente do inverno. Portanto, era com grande alegria que a maioria dos estudantes se dirigia para as aulas de Poções, pois o calor das chamas que esquentavam os escuros caldeirões ferrosos era um alento muito bem-vindo. Era nessa masmorra preenchida com vapores fumegantes e quase aconchegantes, que o mestre de Poções da escola e diretor da Sonserina, Professor Slughorn, se mostrava empenhado em preparar os alunos do sétimo ano para as provas de N.I.E.M.s que teriam ao final do ano letivo.

Quase todos os estudantes prestavam atenção aos intricados detalhes de uma complicada poção de encolhimento que a professor passara no quadro, exceto por dois alunos da Sonserina, que cochichavam baixinho entre si. O primeiro era um belo moreno de olhos verdes e gestos calculados e refinados, indicativo de uma educação regada pela atenção minuciosa às regras de etiqueta. O segundo era um rapaz claro, com o rosto cheio de sardas e cabelos castanho claros. Como o amigo, também parecia ser obra de requintada educação. Eram Maxwell Sinn e Stanford Lecter, descendentes de famílias muito antigas e tradicionais nos círculos bruxos da Inglaterra e Irlanda. Mas por baixo dessa aparência gentil e polida, duas cobras criadas se escondiam.

- Meu caro Max, fiz tudo exatamente como me pediu. Agora a sua leoazinha é minha parceira no Clube de Duelos. Só não consigo ver como a minha proximidade com ela no tal clube vai lhe ser útil para transforma-la em uma gatinha mansa.

- Stan, eu sei o que estou fazendo. Tenho tudo calculado. Apenas quero que por enquanto você dê o melhor de si neste clube. E não deixe se enganar porque Elizabeth é mulher, ela é muito boa no manejo da varinha, não é qualquer azaração que vai intimida-la. E também quero de você um relatório minucioso de tudo o que estiver acontecendo nesses encontros.

O irlandês deu de ombros.

- Se é o que você deseja, Max. Mas ainda não consigo entender, meu caro, por que tanto empenho assim com esta garota. Você é, certamente, um dos melhores partidos de toda a escola, muitas donzelas puro-sangue como nós cairiam aos seus pés num estalar de dedos, mas você prefere se amarrar na mais selvagem de todas.

O moreno estreitou um pouco os olhos e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Elizabeth é especial, Stan. Uma mulher como poucas, a única que conheci que é realmente digna de se tornar uma Sinn. Ela possui um raro porte de rainha. Um magnetismo capaz de superar o de minha cunhada. È uma pena que a minha adorada noivinha não perceba isso e se deixe contaminar pela plebe. Mas não é apenas por isso que eu a quero, Stan, Elizabeth representa um desafio sem igual, e dobra-la à minha vontade será uma das maiores vitórias da minha vida.

- Ouvindo você falar assim, chego a quase ter pena da Black-Thorne. – concluiu Lecter, num muxoxo.

Mas o jovem Sinn já estava por demais ocupado observando a noiva para prestar atenção alguma às últimas palavras do amigo.

Enquanto isso, a moça, que era tema da conversa dos dois sonserinos, picava alguns besouros com seu estilete. Estava tão concentrada em sua tarefa que não escutou o chamado de sua melhor amiga, Marion, que precisara dar um leve cutucão na colega para lhe chamar a atenção.

- Betsy? Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou a jovem negra.

- O que foi, Marion? – respondeu a ruiva, levantando os olhos, ainda um pouco distraída.

- Os besouros. Precisamos coloca-los logo na poção. Ela já está azulada, se passar do ponto, vamos perder todo o nosso trabalho.

- Desculpe. – disse Elizabeth, passando a tigela com os insetos para a amiga, que depositou todo o conteúdo no recipiente fervente.

- O que você tem hoje, Betsy? Parece que está longe daqui.

- Nada, Marion, apenas estou meio chateada, só isso...

- Chateada com o que? – a negra parecia um pouco preocupada.

- Com o Clube de Duelos.

- O QUE???? – disse Marion, exaltadamente, o que acabou chamando a atenção do professor de Poções que olhou de modo feio para as duas amigas.

Marion deu um sorriso amarelo para o mestre de Poções e apontou para o caldeirão como se a causa de seu repentino tumulto fosse algo relacionado com a tarefa exigida pelo professor, o que acalmou um pouco o ânimo de Slughorn. Voltando-se novamente para a amiga, Mari continuou:

- Como assim você está chateada com o clube? Você me arrastou para aquela maluquice e agora quer tirar o corpo fora?

- Não é nada disso, Mari. Você entendeu errado. Eu **realmente** quero continuar no clube, o que está me irritando é a porcaria de parceiro que me sobrou. – respondeu em meio a uma careta de desgosto. – Por que aquele engomadinho do Lecter tinha que ter vindo conversar comigo?

- Eu acho que você está exagerando, Betsy. Tudo bem que o Lecter é um babaca elitista de marca maior, mas as coisas podiam ser piores. Eu sinceramente não tenho do que reclamar.

Elizabeth deixou escapar um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Não tem, sua danada, porque aquele rapaz da Corvinal que veio falar com você já te chamou para sair no próximo passeio para Hogsmeade. Só você mesmo para arranjar um encontro em um Clube de Duelos...

- Eu não fui a única a arranjar mais que um parceiro de duelos. O Sirius já está aos amassos com aquela menina da Lufa-Lufa que está de parceria com ele. – respondeu a negra displicentemente.

- O cachorrão do meu primo não conta... Vocês dois são farinhas do mesmo saco, só têm pudim de abóbora na cabeça. – Betsy balançou a cabeça, revirando os olhos. Já se conformara com a falta de juízo da amiga e do primo. – O clube é uma coisa séria! Por isso estou tão fula. Como é que eu vou testar meus limites contra alguém tão cheio de não me toques como o Lecter?

- Betsy, mas você é complicada mesmo! Queria o que? Ter o mesmo azar do Longbottom e sair com a Bellatrix Black como par?

- Por que não, Mari? A Bellatrix é uma das melhores no manejo da varinha que eu já vi, ela sim seria perfeita para me ajudar a me preparar para meu treinamento como Auror. Ela ou então meu primo Kamus.

Marion não conseguiu esconder o semblante completamente surpreso ao escutar as palavras da melhor amiga. Toda a sua crença de que Elizabeth era uma pessoa sensata parecia ter caído por terra naquele momento.

- Não acredito no que acabei de ouvir! Eu sempre achei que sua família era um apanhado de loucos, quer dizer, com gente como a Bellatrix, a Narcisa, o Ludovic, o Ivory e aquele molequinho irmão do Sirius, dava para desconfiar da falta de sanidade de vocês. Mas achei que você, o Aldo e o cachorrão eram uma exceção à regra. Mas acho que vou ter que rever meus conceitos. Sinceramente não conhecia essas suas tendências suicidas.

- Mari, não exagera! Eu só estou dizendo que estou no clube para valer e não por _hobbie._

- Se é assim, amiga, por que você não conversa com o Tiberius e pede ele para trocar de parceiro?

Betsy suspirou resignadamente. Quisera ela que as coisas fossem tão simples quanto Marion parecia fazer. Ela própria já cogitara essa possibilidade algumas vezes desde a última reunião no Clube, porém, sabia que existia um grande e importante obstáculo que a impediu de conversar com o professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas.

- Bem, não conversei com o Tiberius, exatamente porque não sou a maluca que você acabou de pintar. – respondeu a ruiva. – Depois de todos esses meses convivendo com o Prof. McLaggen, você realmente acredita que ele vai mudar de idéia tão fácil sobre as parcerias formadas no primeiro dia do clube? Ele é a pessoa mais rígida que eu já conheci, acho que quase empata com a minha mãe. Sinceramente, adoraria saber quem seria idiota o suficiente para contrariar nosso professor de DCAT. Porque, não sou eu. Portanto, o jeito é me conformar com o mala do Stan pelo resto do semestre.

* * *

Tiberius McLaggen era um homem fácil de se compreender. Gostava de silêncio, de organização, e que seus alunos acatassem suas ordens.

Anabelle Timms também apreciava o valor do silêncio e da organização, mas em contrapartida nunca tivera uma inclinação a acatar ordens. Especialmente quando não concordava com elas.

E a partir disso gerava-se o grande impasse entre professor e aluna. Tiberius estava vividamente satisfeito com a forma em que haviam sido dispostas as duplas do seu Clube de Duelos. Já Anabelle encontrava-se muito, muito longe de qualquer sentimento que beirasse no mínimo o conformismo, quanto mais a satisfação. Fora por isso que naquela manhã a garota decidira procurar o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e obriga-lo a dar permissão para que ela trocasse de dupla. Se tudo ocorresse como o planejado, até a hora do almoço a corvinal estaria livre de Kamus Ivory.

- Com licença, posso tomar um minuto do seu tempo, professor? – perguntou Anabelle, colocando o rosto para dentro do escritório de Tiberius através de uma fresta na porta que recém abrira.

- É melhor que realmente seja apenas um minuto, Timms. Tenho uma aula daqui a pouco.

Ela sorriu, entrando no aposento e fechando a porta em seguida. Então sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa de Tiberius que ele próprio lhe indicava.

- Já que dispõe de pouco tempo, serei direta. – disse a garota, cruzando os braços e adotando uma expressão e um tom de voz mais sérios – Creio que o senhor saiba que eu pretendo seguir carreira como Curandeira depois que me formar, já lhe falei sobre isso. Foi esse o motivo que me levou a entrar no Clube de Duelos, para aumentar a minha nota na sua disciplina...

- Pensei que houvesse ingressado nele com o intuito de aprender a se defender. – Tiberius interrompeu sua aluna, visivelmente insatisfeito com a maneira com que Anabelle parecia banalizar a idéia do clube.

- Ora, para isso existem os Aurores, não é mesmo? – ela fez um gesto de displicência com uma das mãos – Mas não vim aqui para discutir esse tipo de coisa. O caso é que, totalmente contra a minha vontade, o Ivory acabou sendo o meu parceiro. É esse o problema que o senhor **tem** que resolver, professor. – Anabelle concluiu sua fala de uma maneira que desse e entender que Tiberius não possuía nenhuma outra escolha possível além de atender o seu pedido.

O mestre de DCAT chegou até mesmo a perder a fala por alguns instantes, impressionado com a petulância daquela garota. Como se não bastasse questionar todas as notas que recebia em seus deveres, e por vezes até criticar a sua maneira de ensino, a corvinal ainda vinha recorrer de uma decisão que ele já havia tomado e que, claramente, nunca esteve aberta a réplicas.

- Não vejo problema algum nisso, Timms. Ivory é um de meus alunos mais esplêndidos, nunca em minha vida conheci um jovem de apenas dezessete anos que manejasse uma varinha tão bem. Ele ganharia com facilidade de bruxos muito mais velhos e experientes. – Tiberius sorriu antes de dizer a última parte – Devido à sua _falta de talento_ em duelos práticos, acho que a senhorita deveria estar muito feliz com esse arranjo. Talvez possa aprender alguma coisa com Ivory.

A corvinal estreitou os olhos amendoados e entortou um pouco a cabeça. Quase mordeu a língua para refrear-se e não mandar o professor ir à merda, embora ele merecesse. É lógico que ela não sabia duelar, não era nenhuma selvagem! Seu talento era puramente intelectual, não precisava ficar agitando uma varinha e correndo para lá e para cá desviando de azarações infantis. Não importava o quanto Tiberius discursasse sobre a importância de todos saberem se defender, da guerra e não sei mais o quê, para a garota aquele Clube de Duelos nunca significaria mais do que um mero passatempo para um bando de setimanistas brigões e desocupados. Mas, infelizmente, ela precisava do crédito extra do clube, e somente por isso sujeitava-se a freqüenta-lo.

- Eu não irei trabalhar com o Ivory. Me recuso. Ele não passa de um mimado e arrogante que gosta de fazer pose de inabalável e atribui a si mesmo mais valor do que verdadeiramente possui.

Tiberius apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, juntando as mãos e descansando o queixo sobre elas. Seus olhos demoraram-se fitando o rosto de Anabelle. Nunca encontrara uma mocinha mais difícil de lidar do que ela. Inteligente e talentosa, sem dúvidas, mas com uma personalidade terrível.

- Tem certeza de que é mesmo Ivory a pessoa mimada e arrogante de sua dupla, senhorita Timms?

Os olhos de Anabelle se estreitaram ainda mais.

- O que o senhor está tentando me dizer? – a garota viu-se obrigada a tentar se fazer de desentendida, embora seu rosto denotasse claramente que ela havia compreendido a insinuação do professor.

- Estou lhe dizendo que a minha decisão já está tomada. Kamus Ivory é a sua dupla. Aceite isso ou saia do Clube de Duelos e fiquem sem o seu "Excepcional" no N.I.E.M. de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

A garota respirou fundo, suas mãos apertadas para conter a ânsia de acertar um tapa no rosto de Tiberius. Mas fazer isso seria como entregar um pedido escrito requisitando detenções pelo resto do ano, e ela não perderia seu tempo com uma coisa tão inútil sendo que havia tanto a estudar até chegar a época dos exames. Finalmente percebendo que qualquer outra tentativa de dissuadir o mestre de DCAT seria inútil, Anabelle levantou-se da cadeira, jogando para trás seus longos cabelos acastanhados. Era duro ter que admitir, mas daquela vez não conseguiria o que queria.

- Espero que esteja contente, professor Tiberius. O senhor acabou de arruinar o meu sonho de ser Curandeira. – e após um olhar de desdém ela deu as costas e bateu a porta do escritório com tanta força ao sair que um dos tinteiros da mesa do professor caiu do chão e espatifou-se.

Tiberius apanhou sua varinha de dentro das vestes para consertar o objeto quebrado. Em seguida suspirou, massageando lentamente suas têmporas. Apenas alguns minutos com aquela mocinha já foram o suficiente para deixa-lo com dor de cabeça. Sinceramente, ele sentia uma grande pena do rapaz que acabasse se deixando levar pelo rostinho bonito de Anabelle e caísse na armadilha de se casar com ela. O pobre sujeito jamais teria paz na vida novamente.

* * *

A chuva caia torrencialmente sobre os terrenos da escola naquele meio de tarde. Portanto, foi com certo alívio que as duas garotas adentraram correndo pelas portas de carvalho que dava acesso ao prédio principal do castelo.

- Deveriam proibir as aulas nas alas externas durante a época de chuvas! Olha para mim, estou completamente encharcada! – reclamou a negra, sacudindo os braços para tentar secar as mangas das suas vestes.

- Marion, você sabe que essa é a época do ano mais propícia para estudarmos as fênix-irlandesas, já que o canto delas anuncia a aproximação das chuvas. O professor Kettleburn só marcou essas aulas para podermos termos um conhecimento mais apurado do tema. – justificou a ruiva, enquanto torcia com as mãos a barra das suas próprias vestes.

-Ah, sim, – respondeu a outra bruxa, erguendo teatralmente as mãos em direção aos céus – grande desculpa. Ir para as aulas de TDCM debaixo de uma tempestade para observarmos um pássaro mirradinho e sem graça. E chama-los de fênix é bondade sua, Betsy, pois para mim são agoureiros mesmo... Fala sério, trocar meu conforto para ouvir aquele canto irritante.

A ruiva soltou uma deliciosa gargalhada.

- Sempre tão dramática...

- Dramática, eu? – continuou Mari, fingindo-se ofendida – Nós duas estamos mais ensopadas que os sereianos que vivem no lago da escola e você ainda diz que estou fazendo drama? Olha só a poça d'água que se formou ao nosso redor.

- Falando assim até parece que esse é o maior problema do universo. Esqueceu que nós duas somos bruxas? – continuou Elizabeth, sorrindo. Tirando a varinha do bolso interno de sua capa, a feiticeira de cabelos vermelhos apontou para a amiga, conjurando: - _Seccare!_

Literalmente em um passe de mágica, Marion estava completamente enxuta, nem mesmo a poça de água poderia ser vista sob seus pés. Em seguida, Betsy fez o mesmo consigo própria.

- Prontinho, reclamona...

Marion fitou a amiga com seriedade, como se ainda estivesse zangada, até que começou a rir com bastante gosto.

- 'Tá bom, Betsy... Já entendi seu ponto... Eu exagero às vezes, sei disso. Mas confessa que eu não torno a sua vida muito mais divertida?

A ruiva apenas sacudiu a cabeça em resposta.

- O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou Marion, mudando de assunto enquanto as duas caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Bem, pensei em tomar um banho antes de ir para o Clube de Duelos. Por que?

- Er... bem... – começou a garota, coçando a cabeça, ligeiramente encabulada – È que se você não se importar, eu vou encontrar com o Johnny antes de irmos para o Clube.

Elizabeth arqueou a sobrancelha em sinal de interrogação.

- Johnny?

- Meu parceiro no Clube de Duelos, esqueceu?

- Ah, bom. Sem problemas, vou ter que esperar o Lecter mesmo.

Virando o próximo corredor, uma aluna do sexto ano, de longos e ondulados cabelos dourados, atitude altiva e brilhantes, porém frios olhos azuis, cruzou o caminho das duas grifinórias. Caminhava com imponência e elegância, empinando o nariz com ar de superioridade. Como se sua presença ali fosse um presente para os meros mortais que a circundavam. Passou por Betsy e Mari como se as duas não existissem, seguindo direto para o corredor de acesso às Masmorras.

- Sei que é sua prima, mas eu não suporto a Narcisa Black – comentou a negra, sem conter a careta de nojo ao falar da sonserina – Ela anda pela escola como se fosse a dona do castelo... Tudo bem que a irmã dela faz o mesmo, mas ao menos a Bellatrix tem **atitude**. Narcisa é fresca demais para o meu gosto.

- Sem querer justificar a Narcisa, Mari, mas ela é uma Black. Não esperam menos do que isso dos membros de nossa família. – respondeu Betsy, com um toque discreto de embaraço na voz.

Marion olhou de soslaio para a amiga, ocasionalmente Betsy tentava justificar as ações arrogantes e elitistas dos membros de sua família, como se precisasse se desculpar pelo comportamento deles. A jovem Black-Thorne costumava tomar para si a culpa das atitudes de seus familiares, como se, inconscientemente, acreditasse que já que compartilhavam o mesmo sangue, havia alguma responsabilidade dela sobre aquilo que eles faziam.

- Você não é assim, Betsy...Você não é como suas primas...

Elizabeth deixou escapar um sorriso triste.

- Talvez porque eu seja uma Thorne também... Mas, ainda assim, vamos aceitar a verdade. Apesar dessa pose toda, a Narcisa é a garota mais popular da escola.

- Mas você se esqueceu que _"os homens preferem as loiras, mas se casam com as morenas"_? – piscou Marion, divertida, tentando animar um pouco mais a amiga.

- Ah, sim, – retrucou Betsy, readquirindo o bom humor – e as ruivas como eu sobram para titia. Só não sei se o Lucius Malfoy concordaria com essa sua teoria.

- É verdade, tinha me esquecido que Narcisa já é noiva. Noivado aos quinze anos? Por Morgana, esse mundo não tem jeito mesmo... Quando digo que sua família é só de loucos, você fica rindo e não me dá crédito.

Elizabeth riu baixinho para logo em seguida deixar o rosto carregar por uma pequena sombra de seriedade.

- Sabe, ás vezes eu me pergunto por que a Narcisa continua na escola. È óbvio que o único propósito na vida dela era arrumar um bom marido. E acredito que Lucius se prontificaria a se casar com ela amanhã mesmo se assim Narcisa quisesse.

Marion parou de andar fitando a amiga. Apertou uma mão sobre a outra, ligeiramente ansiosa, fazia tempos que queria comentar aquilo com ela, mas não encontrara o momento oportuno para mencionar os comentários maldosos que ouvira desde o começo do semestre.

- Betsy... Eu não queria ter que te falar isso, mas... Bem, tem muita gente que anda falando a mesma coisa sobre você e o Sinn.

Foi a vez da ruiva, parar, estanque, no meio do corredor, olhos arregalados e bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

- Você está brincando, não é? Não acredito que estão falando isso! Até parece que a minha meta de vida é me casar e virar uma dondoquinha deslumbrada...

Marion chegou a abrir a boca para replicar que se a amiga casasse com Sinn era exatamente esse o destino que lhe aguardava. Mas se refreou. Estava cansada demais de discutir com a amiga sobre a insanidade do noivado. Sinceramente Mari não conseguia entender que poder era aquele que Maxwell tinha sobre Elizabeth. O que a jovem negra não desconfiava era que o cerne da questão estava muito, muito longe do herdeiro da casa dos Sinn.

* * *

As aulas do período vespertino haviam sido encerradas mais cedo para cederem espaço à segunda reunião do Clube de Duelos organizado por Tiberius McLaggen. Exatamente às cinco da tarde, os alunos deveriam reunir-se no Salão Principal.

Faltavam cerca de dez minutos para o horário combinado, mas Kamus já havia chegado. De qualquer jeito, não havia nada de mais interessante para se fazer além de ficar esperando. Seus olhos passearam pelo amplo local. Bellatrix já havia chegado também e ocupava-se em provocar seu parceiro de duelos, Frank Longbottom; o grifinório fingia nem ouvir o que ela dizia, embora já começasse a demonstrar sinais de irritação.

Agora que havia parado para pensar, Ivory percebeu que a prima não falara direito com ele desde a última reunião do clube, cerca de uma semana atrás. Bellatrix manifestara-se apenas para dizer que a escolha das parcerias havia sido infeliz, e sentia pena do primo por ele ter acabado com _"a mestiçinha imunda da Timms"_, afinal _"pelo menos Longbottom tinha sangue puro"_, nas palavras da própria Bellatrix. Com isso Kamus soube duas coisas, que a garota de olhos ambarinos e comentários mordazes que se tornara sua dupla se chamava Timms e que ela possuía parentesco com trouxas, o sobrenome claramente a delatava.

E, por falar nela, Anabelle havia acabado de chegar. Os olhos da corvinal não tardaram a se encontrar com os de Kamus, e o rosto dela exprimiu um misto de desagrado e reconhecimento. Apesar da distância o rapaz percebeu nitidamente que a jovem meneou a cabeça com irritação e praguejava baixinho consigo mesma enquanto aproximava-se dele. Gostaria de poder ouvir o que a garota dizia, quem sabe não se divertisse um pouco? Mas Timms já havia parado à sua frente, com as mãos na cintura e um rosto vazio de expressão.

- Certo, Ivory, melhor esclarecermos as coisas de uma vez por aqui. – começou ela, falando com altivez – Eu não gosto de você, e gostei menos ainda de ficar entalada contigo pelo resto do ano. Sendo assim, nos veremos o mínimo possível. Somente nas reuniões e quando o Tiberius passar algum trabalho, o que, para o meu azar, irá ocorrer com mais freqüência do que eu gostaria. Mas nada de querer falar comigo em alguma outra aula; e se você me encontrar em um corredor, passe reto, finja que não me conhece. Ficou entendido?

Kamus sorriu de lado, irônico. Na verdade, poderia até rir se quisesse, porém optou por algo mais discreto.

- E exatamente para que eu estaria interessado em falar com _você_ fora daqui, _garota_?

- Não é "garota", - disse Anabelle, já perdendo um pouco da postura altiva de antes – é _Timms. _

- Lamento, mas como você até agora não havia me dito o seu nome... – o rapaz ainda sorria irônico, e a corvinal percebeu que ele estava blefando. Ivory já sabia o seu nome e havia feito aquilo de propósito. Ela achou melhor ignora-lo, faria bem não dando motivos para manter qualquer tipo de conversação com o Sr. Intocável Figura de Gelo. Anabelle também se recostou na plataforma de duelos ficando ao lado do rapaz, mas ainda mantendo uma certa distância.

- Você pretende lutar desse jeito? – questionou Kamus, com a atenção aparentemente fixa nas portas do Salão Principal, por onde agora já começavam a entrar um grande número de alunos.

- De que jeito?

- Cabelo solto pode atrapalhar a visão durante uma luta. Ainda mais quando é comprido. – ele respondeu, fitando-a pelo cantos dos olhos.

Anabelle parou para ponderar sobre o que ele havia dito. Não era uma afirmação assim tão descabida... Afinal, se fosse atingida por algum feitiço e o cabelo lhe caísse sobre o rosto, levaria mais tempo até recuperar-se, dando assim oportunidade para que seu agressor lhe atingisse novamente. Depois de alguns instantes ela retirou de dentro de um dos bolsos da capa um elástico preto e dividiu o cabelo em três mechas iguais, começando a fazer uma trança.

Kamus observou em silêncio a garota trançar o cabelo com rapidez e habilidade, a coordenação motora dela parecia ser excelente. É claro que não se virava um bom duelista da noite para o dia, mas quem sabe com um pouco de treino ela até não se provasse uma adversária razoável? Pelo menos dentro de uma plataforma de duelos, porque fora dela a corvinal já provara ser uma distração interessante.

A garota prendeu a ponta da trança com o elástico preto e então levantou o rosto, encontrando o de Kamus. Surpreendeu-se em perceber que ele não deixara de fitá-la por todo esse tempo.

- O que foi, Ivory?

O rapaz não respondeu de imediato. Ali estava outro aspecto interessante de Anabelle ao qual ele não havia dado muita atenção até o momento. O rosto da corvinal era fino, com traços graciosos e bochechas levemente coradas, talvez pelo esforço que a garota fazia para parecer que estava sempre irritada com algo. Tinha um nariz pequenino e meio arrebitado e lábios bem desenhados, sem nenhum resquício de pintura. O cabelo ondulado e com franja completava o quadro para um perfeito rosto de boneca. O olhar do sonserino desceu do rosto para o corpo da garota. As vestes largas do uniforme escondiam muita coisa, mas Kamus poderia apostar que ela era dona de curvas tímidas e delicadas. Sim, Anabelle era bonita.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu ele, inexpressivo.

* * *

Elizabeth encostou-se em uma das pilastras do grande salão principal, agora adaptado para o encontro do Clube de Duelos. Stanford Lecter estava atrasado. Não que isso fosse surpresa para a moça. Ela conhecia suficientemente o amigo de seu noivo para saber que o rapaz aprontaria algo do gênero. Seria realmente ótimo se ele faltasse à reunião. Quem sabe assim o Prof. Tiberius não mudasse de idéia e arrumasse um novo parceiro para ela? Qualquer um era melhor que o irlandês engomadinho. Mas as esperanças de Betsy foram destroçadas ao ver o rapaz cruzando as portas do salão e rumando em direção a ela.

- Boa tarde, Black-Thorne – cumprimentou o sonserino.

- Achei que não vinha mais. – respondeu a grifinória, seca.

- E como eu poderia perder uma oportunidade dessas, minha cara? De compartilhar de um evento social tão importante com nossos mais distintos colegas? – comentou ele, de forma trivial.

A ruiva olhou para o rapaz de modo bastante incisivo e reprovador. Por um acaso Lecter achava que estava em meio a um baile ou em um chá entre nobres? Tiberius deixara mais do que claro que aquilo realmente não era brincadeira. Limitou-se a dizer:

- Você precisa começar a levar o clube mais a sério, Lecter, ou vai acabar se machucando.

O irlandês deu um sorrisinho de mofa para a sua parceira.

- Se é tão perigoso assim, minha cara, o nosso digníssimo professor McLaggen não deveria ter deixado tantas garotinhas indefesas participarem do clube.

Os dentes de Elizabeth trincaram de raiva. Apertou com força a varinha que trazia sob o bolso da capa. Por muito pouco teve que se refrear para não estuporar o idiota.

- Por um acaso esqueceu-se de que sua parceira de clube é uma dessas "garotinhas indefesas" a quem você se refere? – disse ela, de modo abertamente agressivo.

Stan fingiu não notar o tom de voz de Elizabeth, continuou sorrindo, completando:

- Por isso mesmo, Black-Thorne, deixe tudo por minha conta quando começarmos a duelar. Certamente nos saírem muito bem se seguirmos o meu comando.

A ruiva respirou fundo para se conter. Realmente não queria arrumar uma confusão. Não poderia arriscar que Tiberius a expulsasse do salão sem nem ao menos participar da reunião. Aquilo era importante demais para ela colocar tudo a perder por causa dos comentários estúpidos de Lecter. Contudo o sonserino que tomasse cuidado, Betsy poderia não fazer nada contra ele, nem achava que valia a pena faze-lo, mas a boca grande de Stan iria mete-lo em uma encrenca das grandes mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Assim que Tiberius McLaggen adentrou o grande salão principal de Hogwarts, os estudantes se silenciaram imediatamente. O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas possuía um humor irascível e uma rigidez extrema, emanando uma aura de autoridade quase inquestionável. Aqueles que não o temiam, tinham por ele grande respeito e admiração.

Tiberius seguiu reto até o palanque montado no centro do recinto, onde seriam realizadas as práticas de duelos. Ele cruzou os braços nas costas, observando silenciosamente os alunos por alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar.

- Fico satisfeito em ver que a maioria de vocês entendeu a gravidade da situação fora dos portões do castelo e decidiu continuar com nossos encontros. – a voz grave de McLaggen tomou conta do salão. – Não temos tempo a perder, portanto, partiremos diretamente para a prática. Quero avaliar os pontos fortes de cada um de vocês. Aprenderão com os próprios erros e com os erros alheios para que tenham ferramentas suficientes para que possam sobreviver fora daqui.

- Quanto drama! – sussurrou Stan, baixinho, próximo ao ouvido de Elizabeth.

Tiberius lançou um olhar fulminante em direção ao irlandês, que se amuou imediatamente. Se havia algo que o professor de DCAT não admitia era que não levassem a sério as suas afirmações. Ele não era um homem de usar levianamente as palavras.

- Algum problema, Lecter? O meu discurso está aborrecendo você?

- Na-não, professor – gaguejou o rapaz. – Só estava comentando com a Black-Thorne aqui o quanto o senhor está certo.

Tiberius continuou encarando o irlandês com severidade, sabia quando estavam mentindo para ele.

- Bem, Sr. Lecter, talvez o senhor possa ser útil subindo aqui e demonstrando para seus colegas como se faz um duelo bruxo.

- Claro! – respondeu Stan, retomando sua costumeira postura arrogante. – Será um enorme prazer.

Antes de subir na plataforma, o herdeiro dos Lecter não perdeu a oportunidade de novamente se exibir, virando para Elizabeth e dizendo:

- Olhe e observe, Black-Thorne. Quem sabe não aprende alguma coisa observando o mestre aqui?

Betsy revirou os olhos. Era lamentável que estivesse presa a um idiota como aquele. Continuasse assim, seus esforços de aprendizagem no clube seriam seriamente prejudicados, mas, infelizmente, não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

- Agora vamos escolher o seu oponente – continuou Tiberius, enquanto avaliava com os olhos, quem, dentre a multidão, poderia chamar.

- Posso fazer uma sugestão? – interrompeu Stan.

- Tudo bem, Lecter. Você prefere lutar com alguém em especial? Sua parceira, talvez?

- Não, professor. Acho que tem alguém aqui que seria ideal para uma verdadeira demonstração do que seja um duelo bruxo. – o rapaz sorriu maliciosamente. – Eu gostaria de chamar Kamus Ivory.

Anabelle Timms levantou os olhos, observando o sonserino ao seu lado, o russo não esboçou reação alguma ao ouvir o seu nome. Ela não podia negar que ele realmente era o Sr. Intocável Figura de Gelo.

- Pois bem. – assentiu McLaggen – Aproxime-se, Ivory.

Kamus subiu calma e silenciosamente na plataforma, enquanto Lecter continuava com seu sorriso de mofa a brincar-lhe no canto dos lábios. Aquela era a oportunidade perfeita para fazer com que Ivory pagasse no mesmo galeão a humilhação que lhe infligira no começo do ano letivo. O incidente do trem ainda estava engasgado em sua garganta. Derrotar o sonserino russo na frente dos demais colegas seria a vingança perfeita.

- Cavalheiros – começou Tiberius – Embora estejam aqui para aprenderem a se defender, e mesmo sabendo que os inimigos exteriores não apresentarão honra ou cortesia, peço que as regras de etiqueta de duelos sejam respeitadas aqui. Podem começar.

Kamus e Stan colocarem-se de costas, dando cada um sete passos em direções opostas. Antes mesmo de terminarem a contagem, o irlandês virou-se, lançando um _Everte Statum_ não-verbal em direção de Ivory. Esperava pegá-lo desprevenido. Seria deliciosamente divertido ver o russo voar salão afora, pensou o rapaz sardento consigo.

Contudo, os devaneios de triunfo de Lecter foram destroçados ante o reflexo rápido de Kamus, que, reconhecendo imediatamente o feitiço conjurado, protegera-se com o escudo invisível gerado por um _Protego_, também não-verbal.

Stanley deixou escapar uma careta de desgosto e raiva. Não esperava que o outro sonserino descobrisse tão facilmente a sua investida. Teria que pegar mais pesado caso quisesse ver sua vingança ser concretizada. Mas o que ele poderia fazer para atingir seu oponente? Teria que ser algo efetivo e ao mesmo tempo patético. Percorreu os olhos pelo salão, tentando ignorar os olhares de zombaria que alguns colegas lhe dirigiam, até que, em um ponto aberto no meio da multidão que cercava a plataforma, notou que algumas cadeiras estavam displicentemente alinhadas. Era perfeito.

_Waddiwasi!_, pensou o irlandês com força, enquanto uma das cadeiras voava a uma incrível velocidade em direção de Kamus Ivory, que, entediado, não se preocupou em esconder qual feitiço usaria para se defender.

-_Deleterius_ – pronunciou o russo, friamente.

A cadeira se desfez quase por completo em pleno ar, alguns pedaços restantes caindo aos pés de Kamus.

- Então, Lecter, ainda quer continuar ou já se cansou dessa palhaçada? – disse o rapaz, mantendo seus olhos azuis tão frios quanto a sua voz.

O irlandês cerrou os punhos, tentando conter o ódio que inflamava dentro de si, enquanto algumas gargalhadas ecoavam espaçadamente pelo recinto. Stanley bufou algumas vezes, enquanto tentava ajeitar os cabelos, ensopados de suor, que começavam a cair desajeitadamente sobre seus olhos. Jogou a cabeça para trás, e, empertigando-se, para tentar retomar a sua pose de "lorde". Não seria humilhado novamente pelo cretino do Ivory. Era tudo uma questão de desconcentrá-lo para poder reverter a situação, e, ele sabia exatamente o que dizer para fazer com o russo deixasse cair sua pretensa máscara glacial e mostrasse seu ponto fraco.

- Você fala de palhaçadas, Ivory. Bem, típico de você. Acredito que enxerga todos nós como um circo para diverti-lo a seu bel-prazer... Não tem respeito por nada, nem por ninguém. Principalmente por sua **família**... Aposto que vai dormir todas as noites rindo dos seus parentes russos, enquanto se deixa sujar pelos lábios e pelas mãos imundas dessa vadia mestiça que está te acompanhando nesse clubinho de duelos. – falou o irlandês por entre os dentes, de modo que apenas Kamus e quem estivesse próximo pudesse escutar, ao mesmo tempo em que arremessava uma segunda cadeira em direção de Anabelle Timms.

A corvinal, por sorte, conseguiu se desviar no último segundo, sendo puxada por um colega que estava ao lado, caindo os dois no chão do salão. Anabelle levantou-se irritada, praguejando baixinho, mas manteve-se no mesmo lugar de antes, enquanto os demais colegas se afastavam dela, temendo uma nova represália de Lecter.

Tiberius aproximou-se dos dois duelistas para repreender o irlandês e acabar com a luta, mas não foi rápido o suficiente. Um clarão se fez no salão, e o corpo de Stanley foi violentamente arremessado no canto oposto da plataforma por um bem aplicado _Everte Statum_ de Kamus. O rapaz sardento caiu pesadamente em cima do próprio braço, soltando um urro de dor.

Lecter ergueu a cabeça, mesmo com a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas que se formaram no canto dos olhos, conseguiu divisar a figura do sonserino russo que se aproximava com a varinha em riste. O irlandês sentiu uma pontada de terror na boca do estômago. Embora o rosto não demonstrasse, os olhos de Ivory revelavam uma fúria desmedida. Kamus parecia um enorme urso que se erguia, imponente, sobre sua presa indefesa.

Stan sentiu uma dor lascinante na perna esquerda. Ao olhar para baixo, notou que um filete de sangue saia pelo rasgo da calça, empapando as suas vestes. O russo o atingira com o _Laminus_, o feitiço que imitava a estocada de uma espada.

- Já chega, Ivory! – gritou McLaggen, mas a voz do professor foi abafada pelos gritos assustados de vários alunos.

Lecter sentiu seu corpo ser novamente arremessado no ar, enquanto uma segunda estocada de _Laminus_ perfurava um espaço por entre as costelas. Dessa vez o irlandês foi incapaz de gritar, desmaiando antes que aterrisasse aos pés de Anabelle. A corvinal cobriu a boca com uma das mãos e recuou alguns passos, chocada ao fitar o sangue de Stan que escorria pelo piso do salão e chegava até os seus pés.

Kamus desceu da plataforma, os demais alunos se afastavam para lhe dar passagem até onde Lecter e Anabelle estavam. Em seu íntimo, todos sabiam que o irlandês estaria perdido quando o outro sonserino o alcançasse, mas nenhum jovem estava disposto a se interpor no caminho de Ivory.

O russo aproximou-se de seu oponente, erguendo o rapaz desacordado pela gola das vestes. No breve instante em que os olhos castanhos de Belle encararam o rosto contorcido de dor de Stan, um pensamento fugaz e desesperado perpassou a mente de garota: _**"Ele vai morrer!"**_

Uma luz verde emanava da ponta da varinha de Kamus... Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que deixava algo inacabado, não era esse o jeito dos Ivory lidarem com as coisas, não fora assim que seu irmão lhe ensinara. O russo estava disposto a terminar tudo ali, naquele momento, quando sentiu, então, a mão pesada de McLaggen em seu ombro.

- Você não vai querer fazer isso, garoto. Não com toda essa gente olhando. È Azkaban na certa. Abaixe sua varinha, Ivory.

Kamus desviou seu rosto do irlandês para fitar Tiberius, o professor tinha um olhar duro e apertava com força o seu ombro, a varinha também em riste. O jovem viu então que sua oportunidade de finalizar o duelo estava perdida, um movimento em falso e McLaggen lhe estuporaria... Se ao menos tivesse sido alguns segundos mais rápido...

Ivory largou as vestes de Stanford, o corpo inconsciente do irlandês desabou no piso do salão como um saco de batatas. Então, não se preocupando em olhar para trás, o russo prosseguiu para a saída sem encontrar impedimentos.

* * *

**Nota da Meri (Ana)**: _**Os homens preferem as loiras, mas se casam com as morenas**_ é referências a dois livros, ambos escritos por Anita Loos, nos anos 20. _**Os Homens preferem as loiras e Mas os Homens se casam com as morenas**_ contam as desventuras de Lorelei Lee em busca do homem perfeito para se casar e descobrindo que o casamento não era exatamente o que esperava. Em 53, o primeiro livro virou filme, dirigido por Howard Hawks e estrelado pela diva Marilyn Monroe. 


	5. Perdas e Ganhos

**Capítulo V - Perdas e Ganhos**

O salão principal estava completamente preenchido por um burburinho de vozes indefinidas e apavoradas. Alguns gritos podiam até mesmo ser ouvidos espaçadamente entre a multidão de alunos que ali se encontrava. Elizabeth observava tudo como se estivesse presa em daqueles filmes trouxas que assistira com Marion anos atrás. As cenas no salão pareciam se desenrolar em câmera lenta. A ruiva mal conseguia distinguir o que Tiberius gritava com seu primo Kamus, que saia a passos largos do recinto, seguido por Anabelle Timms.

Tudo acontecera tão rápido. Rápido demais. Em um momento, Lecter estava inutilmente tentando atacar Kamus. No seguinte, o russo estava arremessando o irlandês como uma marionete indefesa. Não deu nem mesmo para ver o que Kamus fizera com o outro sonserino. Apenas o resultado final. Stan estava estirado no chão. Tiberius já imobilizara o braço quebrado do rapaz e estancara o sangue que anteriormente saia abundante das feridas causadas pelo _Laminus_ que Kamus lançara no irlandês.

A voz imponente do professor de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas ecoava pelo salão, pedindo a todos que se acalmassem, mas era praticamente impossível fazer com que os estudantes se calassem tamanha era a excitação.

Uma risada aguda e debochada se fez ouvir ao lado da ruiva, que ao se virar, viu Bellatrix, jogar sua cascata de cachos negros para trás, e dizer:

- Tenho que admitir que Kamus nos proporcionou um belo show. Nem mesmo eu teria feito melhor.

Elizabeth piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentado se recompor. Olhou novamente para Stan, que já estava sendo magicamente removido pelo professor McLaggen, que conjurara uma maca para auxiliá-lo. Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, ela saiu apressada pelas portas duplas do salão principal. Não havia nada mais que ela pudesse fazer ali.

A grifinória já estava virando o corredor quando escutou o eco de passos apressados, seguidos por uma voz que gritava seu nome. Voltou-se para a direção de onde viera o chamado, encontrando as orbes castanhas de Marion Peterson fitando-lhe de modo apreensivo.

- Betsy, onde você está indo? Não vai ajudar o Lecter? Quer dizer, ele é seu parceiro...

- Stan já tem gente demais para ajudá-lo, Mari. - cortou a ruiva, quase ríspida. - Eu preciso mesmo é ajudar o meu primo.

- Ajudar Ivory? - os olhos da negra se arregalaram de puro espanto e incredulidade - Ficou louca? Ele fez picadinho do Lecter no clube...

Marion balançava a cabeça tentando entender a lógica aparentemente distorcida da amiga.

- Será que não percebe que é exatamente por isso que Kamus precisa de ajuda, Mari? Depois do que ele fez no clube de duelos hoje, ele vai ter muita sorte se não for expulso de Hogwarts sem direito a apelação.

- Você não está dizendo que concorda com o que ele fez, não é? - a moça perguntou, com uma pontada de horror na voz.

Betsy estreitou os olhos quase involuntariamente. Era verdade que muitas foram as vezes que desejou dar uma boa lição no pavão machista e engomadinho do Lecter, mas nunca se acreditou capaz de algo tão extremo quanto o que Kamus fizera. Não, ela não concordava com a atitude do primo. Contudo, havia duas razões para que ela tentasse ajuda-lo. Mesmo não tendo uma convivência próxima à do primo, já percebera, depois de todos esses anos estudando juntos, de que ele não era alguém de se deixar atingir por palavras. O incidente no trem, no começo do ano letivo, era mais do que prova disso. Stan deveria, portanto, ter dito ou feito algo bastante grave para causar uma reação daquele porte em Kamus. Assim sendo, da perspectiva de Elizabeth, não seria justo deixar que o russo fosse atirado aos leões sem que alguém também intercedesse por ele. A segunda razão para que ela ajudasse Kamus era bastante óbvia para a jovem Black-Thorne. Kamus era família, e ela não poderia simplesmente ignorar esse laço e virar as costas ao primo. Mas a ruiva não sabia se a amiga compreenderia isso.

- Se eu concordo com Kamus ou não, isso não importa. - respondeu por fim. - Simplesmente não posso ficar de braços cruzados.

Marion deu um suspiro resignado. Realmente não compreendia aquela situação, mas aprendera a confiar no julgamento de Elizabeth. Se a ruiva dizia que Ivory merecia ajuda naquela situação tão absurda, ela acreditava na amiga.

- Então, - perguntou a negra, em um tom mais ameno. - o que você pretende fazer?

- Escrever para a única pessoa que é capaz de fazer alguma coisa por Kamus: meu irmão Aldo.

* * *

Anabelle conseguiu alcançar Kamus somente quando já haviam quase chegado às masmorras. Ela correu para vencer a distância que os separava e segurou o pulso do rapaz a tempo de evitar que ele desaparecesse na bifurcação do próximo corredor.

- Você é louco? Estava tentando matar o Lecter por acaso?!

O sonserino a encarou com os olhos gélidos, mas mesmo assim a garota não o soltou.

- Iria sentir saudades dele, Timms? - Kamus disse aquilo de maneira tranqüila, contrastando com o tom nervoso que Anabelle usara anteriormente.

A corvinal soltou o pulso dele, os olhos amendoados faiscando de raiva.

- Escute, Ivory, infelizmente nem todos nós temos o futuro garantido depois que deixarmos Hogwarts, indo a festinhas e gastando o dinheiro do papai e da mamãe. Alguns de nós precisam trabalhar de verdade para conseguirem aquilo que querem. Essa porcaria de clube vai me dar o crédito extra de que preciso para garantir um estágio no St. Mungus. Se você é incapaz de levar o clube a sério, se para você tudo não passa de mais uma oportunidade de dar espetáculo, então caia fora e não me atrapalhe!

Kamus estreitou os olhos, agora ela havia ido longe demais. Sem qualquer aviso e antes que a corvinal pudesse perceber o que ele estava fazendo, Ivory segurou um dos braços da garota e com a outra mão empurrou-a de encontro à parede. Anabelle soltou um gemido de dor quando suas costas bateram com força contra os tijolos de pedra. Ela abriu os olhos em choque e deparou-se com o rosto do sonserino extremamente próximo ao seu. Debateu-se, tentando livrar-se dele, mas foi inútil. Kamus usava o próprio corpo para mantê-la presa e tudo o que Anabelle conseguiu foi torcer o pulso quando tentou libertar o braço esquerdo do aperto dele. A respiração da jovem tornou-se ruidosa e havia receio em seu rosto quando ela voltou a encarar Ivory, que ao contrário dela mantinha-se inalterável. Após tê-lo visto a ponto de lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável em Stanford Lecter, Anabelle estava com medo.

- Não fale dessa maneira, Timms, como se você de fato soubesse alguma coisa sobre mim. - disse Kamus, de maneira baixa e pausada. Estava tão próximo da corvinal que a garota podia até sentir o gosto do hálito dele.

- Você está me machucando, seu bastardo! - ela gritou.

Os olhos de Ivory desviaram-se por um momento do rosto de Anabelle para o pulso esquerdo da garota, e então ele voltou a encara-la. O sonserino ainda demorou-se alguns segundos antes de falar novamente.

- Ótimo. Era justamente essa a intenção.

Kamus soltou a jovem e imediatamente deu as costas a ela, seguindo o caminho interrompido pelo corredor e sem mais olhar para trás.

Anabelle ainda permaneceu com o corpo encostado na parede, a respiração arfante, como se houvesse recém saído de uma difícil batalha. A mão direita segurava o pulso machucado e a cabeça havia começado a doer, como se a estivessem comprimindo. Os olhos piscavam loucamente, tentando evitar o derramamento das lágrimas de dor, medo e revolta que teimavam em vir.

* * *

Elizabeth mexia e remexia com a colher o mingau de trigo praticamente intocado dentro de sua tigela. Olhou novamente para a mesa da Sonserina. Não havia nenhum sinal de Kamus, tampouco de Stan, que ainda deveria estar sendo tratado na ala hospitalar. Era óbvio que a escola inteira já sabia o que acontecera entre os dois setimanistas. O murmúrio elétrico que percorria o salão era um reflexo palpável disso. E a ausência de Kamus só fizera aumentar a inquietação dos estudantes, levando às mais absurdas teorias sobre o que realmente teria acontecido ao sonserino. A mais absurda de todas dizia que o russo invadira a ala hospitalar para tentar "acabar o serviço", mas que fora surpreendido por um esquadrão de aurores convocado pelo diretor para proteger o irlandês, e que depois de uma batalha ferrenha, os aurores levaram o rapaz sob custódia para Azkaban. A ruiva sacudiu a cabeça ao ouvir aquilo. Era tudo realmente uma estupidez. Provavelmente Dumbledore apenas requisitara que seu primo se ausentasse do salão para não dar margem a uma confusão ainda maior do que a que ocorrera no dia anterior.

A jovem feiticeira foi retirada de suas elucubrações ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Levantou os olhos, encontrando o rosto carregado de seu noivo, Maxwell Sinn. Nunca antes vira o moreno assim.

- Acabei de vir da ala hospitalar e pude conferir o estado lamentável em que o animal do seu primo deixou Stan.

Elizabeth nada respondeu, levantou-se silenciosamente da mesa da Grifinória ao notar que toda a atenção do salão estava voltada para ela e para o noivo. Colocou a mochila nos ombros, dizendo, em um tom de voz firme e impassível.

- Vamos sair daqui. Se vamos conversar sobre isso, que seja em particular.

Maxwell tentou abrir a boca para contestar, mas Elizabeth já estava na metade do caminho para a saída do salão, portanto, não restou ao moreno outra opção que não fosse seguir a noiva. O casal se enfiou na primeira sala vazia que encontraram. Betsy virou-se para o noivo, cruzando os braços e fitando Maxwell com o mesmo olhar impassível que usara no salão. Compreendia a preocupação e a mágoa dele em relação ao ocorrido com o amigo, contudo, acreditava que ele deveria ter tido mais tato ao lidar com a situação. Pelo menos, foi assim que ela fora ensinada a fazer.

- Não sei como os Sinn agem, Maxie, mas não fica de bom tom discutirmos assuntos de família na frente de estranhos.

- Assuntos de família? - o rapaz não conseguiu se conter, exaltando-se como raras vezes fazia. - Ivory é seu primo, não meu. O que ele fez com o coitado do Lecter é imperdoável.

Mesmo ante a explosão de Maxwell, Elizabeth manteve a mesma postura séria que adotara desde o início da conversa.

- Para começar - disse ela - a partir do momento em que nos tornamos noivos, Kamus passou a ser seu primo também. Segundo, você conhece o Lecter muito melhor do que eu para saber que ele deve ter feito ou dito alguma coisa para fazer Kamus reagir daquele jeito.

- Por um acaso você está do lado do Ivory? - retrucou Sinn, ríspido, se sentindo imensamente ofendido com as palavras da ruiva. - Você é **minha noiva**, deveria **me** apoiar.

Betsy colocou a mochila no chão aproximando-se de Maxwell. Ela realmente entendia como o noivo se sentia. Se algo parecido tivesse acontecido com Marion, talvez ela estivesse tão transtornada quanto Maxie estava. Colocou a mão suavemente no rosto do moreno, dizendo:

- Não estou do lado de ninguém, Maxie. Não estou justificando Kamus tampouco retirando meu apoio a você. Apenas quero que a solução mais justa aconteça.

E ficando na ponta dos pés, ela deu um beijo no sonserino. Depois que seus lábios se descolaram, Maxwell colocou a cabeça no ombro de Elizabeth, segurando-a pela cintura. Fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos da moça percorrem suaves por entre os fios de seus cabelos negros. Era realmente lamentável o que ocorrera com Stan. O irlandês era um amigo fiel e bastante útil. Contudo, naquele momento, Max percebeu que aquela tragédia poderia se converter em um trunfo para ele. Se a noiva acreditasse que ele se sentia fragilizado e abalado (mais do que efetivamente estava), seria muito mais fácil solidificar o controle que almejava ter sobre ela.

* * *

A medida que o dia foi avançando, a caçula dos Black-Thorne começou realmente a ficar apreensiva quanto ao destino de seu primo Kamus. O sonserino russo não aparecera em nenhuma das aulas que faziam juntos, e ninguém parecia saber informar o que de fato se sucedera a ele após o fim do encontro do Clube de Duelos. Será que ele havia sido expulso de Hogwarts? Ela não poderia culpar Dumbledore se aquela tivesse sido a decisão final do diretor, afinal, o estado em que Kamus havia deixando Lecter não era dos melhores. Betsy realmente tivera esperanças de que sua carta tivesse alcançado Aldebaran antes do veredicto final do diretor da escola. Ou talvez ela estivesse sendo precipitada demais em suas conclusões.

Olhou de soslaio para o noivo, que, silenciosamente, colocava no caldeirão os últimos ingredientes da poção que Slughorne lhes designara naquele dia. O Diretor da Sonserina nada comentara sobre o incidente, apenas não tinha no rosto o seu usual sorriso bajulador. Seu cenho estava carregado e parecia preocupado. Max, por sua vez, parecia ter se acalmado após a conversa que a noiva e ele tiveram logo no começo da manhã. Betsy decidira passar o máximo de tempo possível com ele, para conforta-lo, e, Marion, embora antipatizasse com o rapaz, diga-se de passagem com certa razão, compreendera que até Maxwell Sinn merecia um pouco de compaixão e solidariedade em uma situação como aquela.

Elizabeth virou discretamente o rosto para ver como sua melhor amiga e parceira de laboratório estava se virando sem ela, quando, inadvertidamente seus olhos pousaram sobre uma exuberante morena sentada no canto oposto da sala. Uma idéia se formou na mente de Betsy. Se havia alguém que talvez soubesse do destino de Kamus, certamente seria essa moça.

Após serem dispensando por Slughorne, a ruiva juntou seu material, observando atentamente os movimentos da outra garota.

- Não vai vir, querida? - perguntou Maxwell

- Agora não, Maxie, pode ir na frente. Tenho algumas coisas a resolver. Nos encontramos mais tarde, no jantar, pode ser?

- Claro - respondeu o rapaz, depositando um beijo nos lábios da noiva antes de sair.

A masmorra já estava quase completamente vazia quando a morena levantou-se para sair. Até mesmo Slughorne havia sumido para o interior do recinto, provavelmente em busca dos ingredientes a serem usados na aula seguinte.

-Bellatrix - chamou Elizabeth.

A sonserina de cabelos ondulados virou-se. Jogando o cabelo para trás, fitou a grifinória com seu costumeiro ar de superioridade.

- A que devo a honra? Afinal, não é sempre que a minha estimada prima Elizabeth se dignifica a falar comigo. - respondeu a morena, com uma ponta de sarcasmo.

Elizabeth tentou se manter séria frente à provocação. Se não fosse a gravidade da situação, certamente evitaria tratar diretamente com a prima em segundo grau. Aquele jeito presunçoso de Bellatrix a irritava mais do que se deixava admitir.

- Apenas queria saber se tem notícias de Kamus. - respondeu a ruiva, de modo seco.

Os lábios carmim de Bellatrix se curvaram em deleite. Se Elizabeth não gostava da prima, tampouco a sonserina nutria simpatia pela grifinória. Aquele jeito certinho e comportado da ruiva eram enfadonhos e sem-graça, não condiziam com a posição de destaque e superioridade que qualquer um que tivesse um mínimo traço de sangue Black nas veias deveria demonstrar. Era realmente uma pena que a moça fosse tão diferente de Ludovic. Ele sim tornava as coisas sempre muito interessantes e divertidas. Mas, no momento, teria que se contentar em brincar um pouco com a prima.

- E por que eu haveria de saber? - a morena respondeu, sacudindo os ombros, desdenhosamente.

- Porque ele é nosso primo e também é da mesma casa que você.

Bella continuou sorrindo irônica para Elizabeth, enquanto enrolava jocosamente um de seus cachos entre os dedos.

- Sabe que você fica patética quando começa a falar sobre nossa família? Parece até a tia Walburga, ou mesmo a prima Marguerith. É irritante! Sabe, não sei se seu noivo ficaria feliz em ver tanto interesse seu em relação a Kamus...

Betsy cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Seus olhos se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Maxwell não tem absolutamente o que reclamar de minha conduta, seja em relação a Kamus ou qualquer outra pessoa. Não sei se o seu noivo pode dizer o mesmo, não é Bellatrix?

A morena arregalou os olhos, verdadeiramente surpresa. Não esperava uma reação daquelas da prima "mosca morta". Talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança para Elizabeth. No fim das contas, ela ainda era uma Black. A reação dela provara isso.

- Eu não sei de nada - respondeu a sonserina, por fim.

- Obrigada - disse a ruiva mais por educação que por gratidão, saindo da sala em seguida.

Betsy chegou pisando duro até a Torre da Grifinória. Não sabia se o que lhe irritava mais era a atitude de Bellatrix ou o fato de se deixar afetar por ela. Será realmente que estava cada dia mais parecida com a prima Walburga ou mesmo com sua mãe? Preocupar-se com a família não lhe parecia algo errado, pelo menos não com aqueles que acreditava valer a pena se preocupar. Se Bellatrix se explodisse algum dia, da perspectiva da ruiva, estaria fazendo um imenso favor para a humanidade. Mas, por que Kamus era diferente? Ela não sabia dizer. Nunca convivera com o primo intimamente, mesmo naqueles sete anos de escola. Mas havia uma inexplicável certeza para ela de que ele era alguém de valor. E Betsy fora ensinada, desde menina, a escutar o que sua intuição lhe dizia. As raras vezes em que se enganara foram por se deixar nublar por sentimentos conflitantes que a fizeram abafar a voz baixinha em sua consciência que tentava lhe avisar o quanto estava enganada.

Cansada, deixou-se cair na cama, em seu dormitório. Foi quando sentiu algo incomodando-lhe sob as costas. Levantou-se, vendo que, sobre a cama havia uma carta lacrada com o selo dos Black-Thorne. Aldebaran! - pensou ela consigo. Provavelmente sua coruja retornara mais cedo, e Marion havia recebido a carta por ela, uma vez que Témis, sua coruja, reconhecia sua melhor amiga como alguém de plena confiança.

Abriu o lacre com ansiedade. Estava certa. A letra firme do irmão preenchia completamente o pergaminho.

_"Minha irmã,  
Conhecendo você como conheço, acredito que já esteja aflita por não ter notícias minhas ou de Kamus. Não sei se esta missiva trará a você as notícias que espera. Enviei uma coruja a Dumbledore assim que recebi sua carta. A situação de Kamus não é muito boa, e seu destino ainda é incerto.  
Os pais de Lecter estão fora do país, e retornam apenas no começo da próxima semana. Uma reunião já foi marcada entre eles e o diretor, da qual, também participarei.  
Nesse meio tempo, Dumbledore, em acordo com o Professor McLaggen e o Professor Slughorne, decidiram suspender Kamus de todas as aulas, assim como das atividades extra-curriculares, especificamente em relação ao Clube de Duelos. Ele também foi posto em isolamento em uma das masmorras, já adaptada para se converter em um aposento adequado. Esse isolamento é menos um castigo e mais uma precaução sobre possíveis retaliações vindas dos amigos de Lecter. Não especificamente para a proteção de Kamus, que, pelo que me relatou, sabe se defender muito bem, mas para evitar que o incidente traga complicações ainda de praxe, pontos também foram retirados da Sonserina, mas acredito que isso era mais que esperado.  
O Professor Dumbledore é um homem sensato. Talvez um dos mais sensatos que já conheci, então, peço que fique tranqüila. Tudo se resolverá da maneira mais justa. _

Seu irmão,  
Aldebaran."

Betsy deixou-se cair novamente na cama. Estava exausta, mas também aliviada com as palavras do irmão. Aldo tinha razão, tinha que confiar no senso de julgamento de Dumbledore. O que ela podia fazer pelo primo, ela fez. Agora deixaria tudo a cargo de quem poderia realmente efetivamente decidir sobre o destino de Kamus. E, mais do que confiar no bom senso do diretor de Hogwarts, confiava na capacidade do irmão mais velho em interceder pelo primo até o ponto em que achasse correto fazer. 


	6. Fraternidade

**Capítulo VI - Fraternidade**

Dumbledore apoiou o queixo nos dedos entrelaçados da mão, enquanto observava atentamente, por sobre seus óculos meia-lua, a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente.

Sentados à sua esquerda, o casal Lecter, ambos muito parecidos fisicamente com o filho, falava compulsivamente desde que adentrara na sala da diretoria, mal sendo possível distinguir as falas de cada um deles. À sua direita, Aldebaran Black-Thorne apenas fitava o diretor com os braços cruzados sobre o peito e a mesma expressão de austeridade que Dumbledore guardara na memória da época em que o Auror estudara em Hogwarts.

A situação envolvendo Kamus Ivory e Stanford Lecter era bastante delicada, e o diretor sabia que precisava ter tato para lidar com os parentes dos rapazes, especialmente com os Lecter. Já passara por situações como aquelas diversas vezes, bem, não situações exatamente como aquela, mas similares. E, muitos poderiam duvidar, mas lidar com pais raivosos era tão difícil quanto tratar com políticos bitolados em burocracias ou mesmo lutar contra Comensais.

Dumbledore preparou-se para pedir a palavra, sentindo que o casal Lecter já tivera tempo suficiente para extravasar toda a revolta que poderia sentir pelo ocorrido, mas seu gesto foi interrompido por leves batidas na porta.

- O senhor Rigel Ivory está aqui e deseja vê-lo, senhor – disse Filch, que se colocou parcialmente à vista pela porta entreaberta.

- Pode mandá-lo entrar – Dumbledore assentiu. Suspeitara que cedo ou tarde Rigel Ivory acabaria aparecendo naquela reunião.

O moreno de olhos azuis meia-noite entrou imponentemente na sala, cumprimentando o diretor com um meneio de cabeça. Sem nem olhar para os Lecter, sentou-se na cadeira ao lado de Aldebaran, indicada por Dumbledore. O Auror continuou na mesma posição, não moveu um músculo sequer ante a chegada do primo, esperando o próximo movimento do diretor.

- Agora que todos os responsáveis pelo jovens Lecter e Ivory estão aqui, creio que podemos começar a tratar das repercussões que o incidente no Clube de Duelos trouxe. – começou Dumbledore, com seu costumeiro tom sereno – Conforme o professor McLaggen me informou, os dois rapazes foram designados para um duelo amigável no clube. Stanford provocou Kamus, insinuando que o rapaz era desleal em relação a seus familiares, o que levou à reação extrema de Kamus.

- Um despautério! – exclamou Samuel Lecter, interrompendo o diretor, ao mesmo tempo em que esmurrava a mesa de Dumbledore – Meu filho está na ala hospitalar por causa desse... Desse... _Descontrolado_!

- Exatamente! – completou Lavínia Lecter, enquanto abanava vigorosamente o leque que trazia consigo – O meu bebê... Meu pequeno lorde foi destroçado por aquele selvagem. O mínimo que o senhor pode fazer é expulsar esse delinqüente da escola.

Rigel olhou de soslaio para o casal, sem deixar de achar um pouco de graça na atitude daqueles bruxos da nobreza, que se apegavam aos títulos e ao afetamento típico da classe para tentar se impor frente aos outros. Se o filho fosse tão ridículo quanto os pais, Kamus fizera muito bem em tratá-lo do modo como o fez. Contudo, Ivory não deixou que seus pensamentos se refletissem em sua face, e apenas disse, com uma voz fria e calculada:

- Meu irmão não tem culpa se o filho de vocês é um panaca incapacitado que não sabe nem se defender em duelos inofensivos e ensaiados em um clube de escola.

Samuel Lecter tentou abrir a boca para contestar as afirmações do russo, mas o olhar que o líder do clã Ivory lhe lançou, fez com que um espasmo involuntário lhe percorresse no corpo, e as palavras morreram no meio do caminho.

Aldebaran, que ainda se mantinha calado, desde que a discussão se iniciara, decidiu, finalmente, se pronunciar.

- Não estou desculpando o que meu primo Kamus fez, porque não há desculpas para o comportamento dele. Contudo, o filho de vocês também não é inocente nessa história. De acordo com as palavras do professor de DCAT ele provocou meu primo de uma maneira desrespeitosa. Ele duvidou da honra de Kamus. E Rigel está aqui para confirmar que nada é mais importante para um Ivory que a honra. Mas, expulsão é uma medida um tanto drástica. São tempos perigosos. E deixar um garoto solto pelo mundo com tantas ameaças poderia levá-lo a escolher uma trilha infeliz. Não concorda, meu primo?

- De maneira alguma, Aldebaran. Kamus jamais estará solto sozinho pelo mundo, ele sempre terá a mim. E eu sempre estarei guiando meu irmão pela trilha correta, não importam quais sejam os sacrifícios.

- Senhores – Dumbledore resolveu interromper, antes que a situação se agravasse, e aquela reunião, destinada a solucionar um problema, acabasse gerando outro. – Embora tenham opiniões diferentes sobre qual seria a trilha correta para Kamus, tenho certeza que ambos concordam que o melhor para ele, no momento, é ficar em Hogwarts.

Aldebaran e Rigel assentiram em silenciosa, embora relutante, concordância. Por mais que discordassem em vários pontos, os dois não chegavam a se odiar, apenas possuíam visões diferentes de mundo. Mas naquele instante, tinham uma meta em comum.

O diretor ajeitou discretamente os óculos, voltando-se para o casal Lecter, que emudecera completamente desde que Rigel se pronunciara pela primeira vez, compreendendo, finalmente, que se envolver na discussão daqueles dois homens seria como se meter em uma matilha de lobos.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente que vocês desejem que o jovem Ivory tenha o merecido castigo pelo que fez – continuou Dumbledore – E garanto que a punição adequada já está sendo providenciada. O mesmo digo em relação ao filho de vocês. Contudo, acho que tanto Kamus quanto o jovem Lecter já tiveram a sua bem merecida lição. E o ideal seria darmos uma nova chance aos dois.

* * *

Após sair da sala de Dumbledore, o mais velho dos Black-Thorne decidiu aproveitar a ocasião para ver a irmã, ainda que de relance. Não desejava atrapalhar as atividades de Elizabeth, pois, de acordo com Filch, naquele momento, ela se encontrava com vários outros colegas, imersa nos afazeres do Clube de Duelos.

Aldebaran olhou pela porta entreaberta do Grande Salão, vislumbrando a irmã caçula no tablado diante de um outro colega, um rapaz alto e encorpado com vestes da Corvinal. Embora o rapaz tivesse quase o dobro do tamanho de Elizabeth, para o Auror, era óbvia a vantagem da irmã. Betsy tinha uma empunhadura firme e elegante, enquanto o oponente da casa dos corvos mal conseguia sustentar a própria varinha com a força necessária para mantê-la segura entre os dedos diante de um golpe mais intenso. Contudo, apesar de um orgulho latente pela envergadura e habilidades da irmã, especialmente por ter sido ele quem ensinara a ela grande parte das regras e posições de combate em duelos, ele sempre se perguntava se tudo o que ela sabia seria o suficiente para Betsy sobreviver aos perigos que a aguardavam na profissão que ela decidira seguir.

- Black-Thorne? – uma voz firme e quase incisiva fez com que o ruivo desviasse o rosto do combate em que a irmã estava envolvida. Imediatamente ele reconheceu as feições sérias e extremamente rígidas de Tiberius McLaggen.

Aquela era a segunda vez em que o homem à frente do Auror ocupava o cargo de professor de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas. Como vários outros antes e depois dele, McLaggen permaneceu por um único e isolado ano na cadeira da matéria. Saíra para concluir estudos de especialização no leste europeu, e depois disso, passou a ministrar aulas na Academia de Ciências Alquimísticas ensinando magias comparadas com enfoque naquelas de conteúdo militar e estratégico. Se McLaggen tivesse optado por se tornar auror, possivelmente teria se tornado alguém do gabarito e competência de Alastor Moddy e Gilliam Willows, sub-chefes do Departamento de Aurores. Mas Tiberius optara pela vida acadêmica, embora isso não o tornasse menos qualificado. Ao que constava a Aldebaran, o retorno do mestre se devia a um pedido pessoal de Dumbledore e sua licença da Academia de Ciências Alquimísticas se limitava apenas pelo período de um ano, como já era de se esperar. O Clube de Duelos foi o modo de McLaggen fazer valer os motivos para os quais fora convocado. Preparar os alunos para a guerra.

Aldebaran quase deixou escapar um sorriso ao ver o antigo professor, pois foram os ensinamentos dele que levaram o ruivo a optar pela vida de combatente das forças das trevas. Mas, conhecia McLaggen o suficiente para saber que um comprimento respeitoso e polido seria muito mais apreciado por Tiberius que uma demonstração de efusiante afetividade.

- Professor, é um prazer revê-lo. – Aldo disse com um discreto meneio de cabeça.

- Apreciando o desempenho de sua irmã? – Tiberius perguntou de modo direto.

- Sim. – o ruivo respondeu.

- Ela tem talento para a coisa. Basta um pouco de disciplina. A jovem Black-Thorne é impulsiva e passional demais. Se ela conseguir controlar o temperamento, ao menos no campo de batalha, poderá ser uma Auror competente no futuro. É esse o desejo dela, não é?

O mais jovens dos homens assentiu. Seu rosto quase inexpressivo se traiu pelo brilho imenso que era notado em seus orbes verdes, reflexo da satisfação pelo elogio destinado à irmã. Olhou novamente para o tablado, onde, conforme ele já esperava, o rapaz jazia no chão, enquanto Betsy guardava a varinha no interior das vestes.

- Vou chamá-la para você. Foi um prazer revê-lo, Black-Thorne. – o professor completou, enquanto voltava para o interior da sala.

Daquela vez, a expressão de surpresa e certa gratidão não puderam ser mascaradas nas feições do Auror. Não sabia que era tomado em tão alta conta por alguém como Tiberius, pois, não fosse isso, Betsy nunca teria sido momentaneamente liberada da aula. Ele devia muita coisa à McLaggen, muito de quem ele se tornou devia ao professor, e sentia-se honrando pela reciprocidade do afeto.

Betsy chegou com o rosto afogueado, a tez ligeiramente brilhante pelo suor do exercício, mas, ainda assim, não deixou que seu estado a impedisse de abraçar o irmão, tampouco impediu que Aldo correspondesse ao abraço.

- Que bom que está aqui. Senti sua falta – a moça disse, ainda nos braços do mais velho.

Aldebaran nada disse, apenas apertou a irmã com um pouco mais de força junto a si, mas foi o suficiente para Betsy perceber que ele também sentia o mesmo.

- Kamus vai continuar em Hogwarts. – ele disse, simplesmente, afinal aquele fora o motivo que o fizera vir à escola, o pedido da irmã para que interviesse pelo primo.

A moça soltou-se do Auror, para fitá-lo com grande sorriso de gratidão. Ela sabia que poderia sempre contar com Aldo. Nos bons e nos maus momentos, e mesmo em situações cuja lógica era aparentemente não existia, como no incidente envolvendo o primo.

- Obrigada. – disse ela, de forma sincera e carinhosa.

Aldebaran retribuiu com um leve aceno de cabeça, completando:

- Lutou muito bem lá em dentro.

O sorriso da moça ampliou-se, e, embora estivesse imensamente feliz com os elogios do irmão mais velho, pois conhecia o caráter exigente e sério dele, ela não encontrou palavras exatas para expressar o que sentia, apenas pousou um beijo no rosto de Aldo. Logo em seguida, deu as costas para o ruivo, voltando para o salão, sem não antes completar.

- Preciso ir, Tiberius só me deu cinco minutos para te ver.

E, enquanto via Elizabeth se afastar, Aldebaran começava a aceitar que suas preocupações eram infundadas. Se a irmã caçula conseguisse se libertar, ou ao menos minimizar, as complicações que a união dela com Sinn acarretaria, Betsy poderia se tornar a Auror que ela sempre almejou ser.

* * *

O ambiente era bastante escuro, mas depois de quase sete anos habitando as masmorras do castelo, aquilo não era nada a que ele já não estivesse acostumado.

Apesar de não muito grande bastante isolado, o quarto era relativamente confortável. E Slughorn aparecia todos os dias tentando se fazer amigável e prestativo. Trazia consigo um livro ou dois ou qualquer outra coisa que achasse que poderia agradar e distrair o jovem Ivory. O professor também não cansava de emitir palavras de incentivo e compreensão, qualquer coisa que pensasse que poderia acalmar seu aluno. Como se Kamus realmente precisasse de qualquer uma dessas coisas.

A verdade é que Ivory não poderia estar se importando menos com o que poderia lhe acontecer. Se fosse expulso de Hogwarts, tanto melhor. Não voltara com grande vontade de atender às aulas de qualquer maneira. E para o futuro que seguiria fora daquele castelo não precisaria de um diploma. Se fosse realmente imprescindível que seguisse em frente com aquele formalismo educacional, Hogwarts não era o único centro de ensino de magia do mundo. Durmstrang, onde costumavam ser educados os homens do clã Ivory e local em que seu próprio pai estudara, não ficava devendo em nada à escola de Dumbledore.

A única coisa que lamentava era saber que Lecter parecia estar se recuperando razoavelmente dos ferimentos.

A porta de ferro foi empurrada com força do lado de fora, fazendo um barulho desagradável ao raspar contra o chão de pedra. Um rosto magro e carrancudo espiou para dentro do quarto, segurando um lampião acesso na tentativa de iluminar melhor o ambiente.

- Você tem visita, Ivory.

Kamus arqueou de leve uma das sobrancelhas ao ouvir a voz asmática de Filch. Qualquer professor que quisesse lhe ver poderia fazê-lo sem precisar da companhia do zelador, e a presença de qualquer aluno havia sido proibida.

O velho zelador ficou de lado para dar passagem ao seu acompanhante. Graças à luz escassa do lampião que balançava nas mãos calejadas de Filch, o jovem pôde ver de relance feições extremamente familiares. Involuntariamente os olhos azuis se arregalaram. O que _ele_ poderia estar fazendo ali? Sendo quem era, como Dumbledore poderia ter permitido a entrada _dele_ em plena Hogwarts?

Filch circulou pelo quarto, acendendo os candelabros e resmungando baixinho consigo mesmo. A gata magra e cinzenta o seguindo fielmente como sempre o fazia. Mas ninguém dava atenção ao aborto ou à felina.

Quando a masmorra já estava completamente iluminada, o zelador disse algo que não foi registrado por nenhum dos outros dois presentes antes de fazer uma ligeira mesura (o máximo que seu reumatismo lhe permitia) e deixar o quarto com Madame Norra em seus calcanhares. A porta fechou-se com o barulho esganiçado das dobradiças enferrujadas e então não houve mais nada além de silêncio.

Rigel Ivory estava parado perto da porta da masmorra. Cabelos bem aparados, barba feita, vestes azuis escuras que combinavam perfeitamente com os seus olhos, porte impecável. Kamus já o vira daquele jeito muitas vezes antes e sabia que aquela postura indicava uma reunião de negócios.

O silêncio foi substituído por barulho de passos. Não levou dois segundos para que o líder do clã Ivory tivesse cruzado o cômodo até a cama em que Kamus estava sentado. O sonserino não esboçou reações até sentir as mãos de Rigel segurarem seus ombros e puxá-lo para frente, de modo que sua face encostasse-se ao peito do mais velho. O adolescente não tardou em sentir o rosto do irmão roçando em seus cabelos até que Rigel beijasse de leve os fios lisos e negros.

- Soube que você andou arrumando problemas por aqui. – disse ele. Mas sua voz não continha qualquer repreensão. De fato, ele parecia até estar relativamente bem-humorado.

Kamus suspirou de leve, já recuperado da surpresa que fora ver seu irmão ali. Elevou suas mãos até que ambas se apoiassem nos antebraços de Rigel e ergueu seu rosto para observá-lo.

- Você veio por causa disso?

O mais velho sorriu de lado. Uma expressão de sarcasmos idêntica à que Kamus costumava utilizar. Sua mão direita deixou o ombro do rapaz para acariciar levemente a bochecha do sonserino.

- Achei que era uma boa desculpa para vir vê-lo.

Ele sorriu discretamente ao ouvir a resposta do irmão. Não conseguiria negar que era agradável ter Rigel por perto novamente, mesmo que fosse por um tempo breve, pois aquelas palavras indicavam também que o líder dos Ivory não viera até ali para buscá-lo. Pelo visto permaneceria em Hogwarts ainda por um tempo. Mas se Rigel decidira que seria melhor daquele jeito, então tudo bem por Kamus. O primogênito sabia o que fazia.

- Você quer dar uma volta? – começou o caçula, uma expressão tranqüila no rosto jovem – Eu poderia fazer bom uso de um pouco de ar puro.

Rigel assentiu, oferecendo em seguida uma mão que o irmão não deixou de aceitar.

Kamus abriu a porta da torre, passando por ela e em seguida dando passagem para quem lhe acompanhava. Rigel sorriu levemente para o jovem quando passou por ele e caminhou até o parapeito, apoiando suas mãos na mureta de pedras e deixando seu olhar vagar pelos quase intermináveis terrenos da escola que, até poucos anos atrás, fora seu lar.

O caçula fechou a porta e aproximou-se. Kamus parou ao lado do irmão e acompanhou, em silêncio, o olhar dele.

- Sente falta daqui? – foi a questão do sonserino.

Rigel curvou seus lábios discretamente e virou o rosto para ele antes de responder.

- Só porque você ainda está nesse lugar.

Os irmãos se encararam em silêncio por alguns segundos até que o caçula, dando-se por vencido, desviou o rosto para o lado, com um sorriso atípico e teimoso brotando-lhe dos lábios e quebrando a sua expressão sempre tão fria e austera.

O líder do clã Ivory retirou a mão esquerda do parapeito da torre e passou seu braço pelos ombros de Kamus, fazendo com que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro. O sonserino não recuou ante o gesto, apenas manteve-se em silêncio.

- Como estão indo as coisas por aqui?

- Tirando o fato de que eu quase matei alguém esses dias? – Kamus indagou de maneira irônica.

Rigel sorriu, aquele tom de ironia que só o irmão sabia usar realmente lhe fizera falta.

- É, exceto isso. – ele respondeu.

- Tudo como sempre. Você estudou sete anos aqui, deve saber.

O primogênito assentiu.

- Você tem falado com a Bellatrix?

Kamus franziu o cenho, erguendo um pouco a cabeça para fitar o rosto do irmão. O líder dos Ivory tinha uma expressão impassível enquanto observava a superfície do lago da escola.

- Às vezes sim. Por que pergunta?

Rigel desviou o rosto de seu antigo foco de atenção para encarar o sonserino.

- Ela te seguiu depois que você saiu da festa. Por quê?

O caçula arqueou uma sobrancelha, então Rigel havia notado... Bem, era de se esperar considerando-se que Bellatrix não era exatamente uma das pessoas mais discretas que ele conhecia ao passo em que o primogênito de Stephanio e Betelgeuse era extremamente perspicaz e observador, principalmente quando o assunto era seu irmão mais novo.

- Você conhece Bellatrix, ela estava sendo apenas a mesma de sempre. Ou devo relembrar-lhe que, antes de me escolher como alvo, era com _você_ que ela costumava brincar?

Rigel sorriu ante a singela acusação.

- Você sabe que eu mal a suporto, Kamus.

- Nem eu. Ela se tornou um porre nos últimos meses, sempre querendo dar ordens e agir como a líder. – ele cruzou os braços, visivelmente incomodado – E você sabe que existe apenas um líder que eu sigo.

O líder do clã Ivory sorriu, sem preocupar-se em esconder o prazer que lhe causava ouvir aquelas palavras. É, ele sabia a quem Kamus se referia...

Rigel levou sua mão livre até a nuca do irmão, fazendo com que o mais jovem lhe encarasse, ele então curvou-se sobre o rosto do sonserino, depositando um beijo sobre a sua face.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – disse Rigel, ainda com os lábios próximos ao rosto do irmão.

Kamus sorriu de lado. Também havia sentido falta de seu irmão e mentor, já fizera três meses desde a última vez em que o vira, na festa de noivado de Elizabeth.

Porcaria de festa... O jovem detestava esse tipo de teatro ensaiado que eram os eventos promovidos por Marguerith Black-Thorne, ou mesmo por Betelgeuse Ivory, pois por causa disso sempre acabava desentendo-se com o irmão. Rigel ficava insuportável com o seu senso de obrigação e etiqueta... Para o inferno com tudo aquilo.

- Não se preocupe. – começou o mais jovem, afastando-se de Rigel o suficiente para encara-lo – Em questão de poucos meses eu estarei fora daqui e então poderemos ficar juntos. Retornando à Moscou ou permanecendo aqui, tanto faz. O que você decidir eu acatarei.

Qualquer um que conhecesse Rigel Ivory, fosse como assassino a serviço do Lorde das Trevas, fosse como distinto e respeitável membro da sociedade russa, jamais poderia sequer sonhar em um dia ver naquele rosto tão duro e intolerante, frio e cínico, tamanha ternura. Quase poderia-se arriscar a descrever ali algo como amor.

Kamus era o seu ponto fraco. Talvez o único. E o líder dos Ivory bem sabia disso. O irmão mais novo era o presente mais precioso que ele já havia recebido em sua vida.

Nada jamais poderia se comparar a Kamus. Nada jamais poderia substituí-lo. O caçula era aquele que estivera sempre ao seu lado. Poderia estar cercado de pessoas lhe tecendo agrados, mas a única presença que realmente importava era a do irmão. A mão de Kamus que iria segurar a sua a qualquer hora, sem hesitar. Os olhos idênticos aos seus que não enxergavam ninguém além dele.

- Eu não vou permitir que você vá novamente para um lugar onde eu não possa vê-lo. – disse o mais velho. Seus braços logo envolveram o corpo ligeiramente menor que o seu próprio. Mais do que carinhoso e protetor, predominante possessivo.

Eles pertenciam um ao outro. Rigel sabia disso. Kamus sabia disso. Não haveria mais ninguém, apenas eles dois. E deveriam permanecer sempre juntos, porque era daquele jeito que as coisas deveriam ser. Sempre.

* * *

Uma figura alta e imponente se destacava sob os umbrais que davam acesso à entrada de Hogwarts. Aldebaran notou o vulto se sobressaindo contra a paisagem externa. Reconheceu de imediato Rigel Ivory, mesmo estando o russo de costas. O Auror não se surpreendeu ao constatar que o primo ainda estava ali. Tal qual ele próprio fora visitar a irmã, acreditava que Rigel também deveria ter aproveitado a ocasião para ver Kamus.

Rigel virou-se ao ouvir passos atrás de si. Parado na soleira do castelo, poucos metros adiante, estava Aldebaran. O ruivo certamente já estava retornando para Londres, assim como ele próprio.

Os primos se encararam em silêncio. Ivory não podia negar que se sentira surpreso ao encontrar o Auror no escritório de Dumbledore. Afinal, sempre tivera a mais nítida certeza de que o parentesco entre os Ivory e os Black-Thorne representava para Aldo o mesmo que representava o próprio Rigel: mero formalismo em confraternizações sociais.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – o moreno escolheu ir direto ao ponto. Não estava com disposição para abordagens discretas.

O ruivo sentiu-se sinceramente satisfeito por Rigel ter sido tão incisivo. Antes de tudo, Aldo era um homem prático, e preferia as coisas sempre às claras. Joguinhos de duplo sentido o irritavam mais do que podia admitir, embora, raras eram as vezes que demonstrava isso ao interlocutor. Portanto, da mesma maneira que o primo fora direto com ele, ele também o seria.

- Estou aqui porque minha irmã me pediu. - o ruivo respondeu, de modo simples.

Rigel meneou a cabeça, um sorriso irônico aflorando. É claro, Elizabeth... Como não pensara nisso antes? A sua tão inocente e otimista priminha caçula que ainda acreditava que só porque todos eram uma "família" deveriam se unir e ajudarem uns aos outros. E mal suspeitava a ruiva que se um dia ficasse no caminho de Kamus, ele acabaria com ela sem nem pestanejar. Pessoas como Elizabeth e Dumbledore eram tão idiotas com essa mania de acreditar que existe em todos um potencial, mesmo que mínimo, para a bondade e altruísmo.

Mas o sorriso de Rigel não demorou a desaparecer para dar lugar a um semblante duro e olhos que dardejavam frieza ao encarar Aldo.

- Não me importa o que a sua irmã pensa. Kamus é assunto meu. Se você não foi capaz de cuidar do seu próprio irmão, então não se meta com o meu, Aldebaran.

O mais velho dos Black-Thorne encarou o primo com a mesma frieza que este lhe dirigia. O sorriso sardônico de Rigel não lhe passou despercebido. Aldo suspeitava que, para o russo, nenhum dos demais parentes era digno de nota a não ser Kamus, embora não conseguisse compreender a verdadeira natureza da relação dos dois. Mas a verdade é que pouco lhe importava a opinião do primogênito dos Ivory ou o fato de eles compartilharem uma proximidade sanguínea. E Aldebaran poderia dizer o mesmo sobre seu próprio irmão mais novo.

- Ludovic deixou de ser meu irmão muitos anos atrás, Rigel. – o Auror retrucou, sem se deixar intimidar pela ameaça nada velada do russo – Ao contrário de minha irmã, acredito que existam coisa mais importantes que o sangue: o caráter. Eu não odeio você, tampouco odeio Ludovic, mas odeio aquilo que vocês representam. E só não os caço ou os delato para os demais aurores porque não tenho provas e também em consideração à minha mãe e a Elizabeth.

O líder dos Ivory permaneceu quieto e inexpressivo, observando o primo com um olhar que parecia mais de avaliação do que frieza propriamente dita. Pelo menos Aldo era um sujeito racional e sensato. Sempre fora. O que, sem dúvidas, o tornava um adversário interessante.

- Em alguma coisa, pelo menos, Dumbledore está correto. – começou ele, sem tom surpreendentemente tranqüilo, como se não estivessem fazendo nada além de discutirem algumas amenidades – Nós temos pontos de vista muito diferentes sobre qual é o caminho correto. Contenta-me ver que Ludovic não permitiu que os laços que o unem a você interferissem no julgamento dele. Mas meu irmão me ama, Aldebaran, e eu o amo também. Nada irá ficar entre esses sentimentos.

O Auror fitou mais atentamente o primo por breves segundos, sem deixar transparecer o que exatamente lhe vinha à mente. Sabia que Rigel era um homem perigoso, não por ele ser um Comensal tampouco por ele ser o chefe de uma das maiores organizações criminosas de toda a Europa, mas porque ocasionalmente emergia por debaixo de toda aquela aparente frieza de Ivory uma turbulência silenciosa, porém perturbadora. A mesma que o russo demonstrava naquele exato momento. Além disso, uma pessoa a quem Ludovic admirava de modo quase fanático, era alguém a ser tomado como uma ameaça em potencial, afinal, Aldebaran tinha que admitir que o irmão não era uma pessoa das mais equilibradas.

- Não duvido de seu amor por Kamus, nem do dele por você... – o ruivo respondeu com sinceridade, embora mantivesse um tom aparentemente indiferente em sua fala. – O que me preocupa é onde isso vai levá-lo. Mas, acho que só o tempo irá dizer, meu caro primo, qual trilha é a mais correta. A minha ou a sua...

Rigel sorriu de lado, mas não respondeu nada ao dar as costas para o ruivo e entrar no automóvel. Para ele o futuro de Kamus já estava predeterminado. O ruivo, por sua vez, observou o carro do primo se afastando na curva da estrada, não refreando o pensamento de que os caminhos dele e de Rigel se cruzariam novamente no futuro. Não nos costumeiros encontros familiares, mas no campo de batalha. Caso isso acontecesse, ele não hesitaria em atacar o primo com todo o seu empenho. O russo, sem dúvida, era um inimigo que jamais poderia ser subestimado.


	7. Verdades Ditas e Ouvidas

**Capítulo VII -Verdades Ditas e Ouvidas**

Novembro havia passado, trazendo consigo as primeiras nevascas do ano. E agora dezembro já se arrastava, algumas poucas semanas separando os alunos de Hogwarts dos feriados de Natal e Ano Novo, quando aqueles que quisessem poderiam deixar o castelo para reunirem-se aos seus familiares. Mas a guerra assolara de tal maneira o mundo bruxo, havia tanto terror e insegurança, que muitos pais preferiam deixar que seus filhos permanecessem na escola. Pelo menos em Hogwarts eles estariam protegidos.

Porém ingênuos eram os que pensavam que a escola permanecia imaculada em tempos negros como aqueles que enfrentavam. Era verdade que Lord Voldemort ainda não se atrevera a atacar o castelo, mas seu poder crescera de tal maneira que havia conseguido infiltrar-se até mesmo no refúgio protegido por Albus Dumbledore. Haviam entre os estudantes alguns que em breve ingressariam nas fileiras de fiéis servidores do herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin. Era fácil deduzir de quem se tratavam, em sua maioria eram sonserinos, jovens cujas famílias eram simpatizantes com o lado das trevas; mas o difícil era provar que eles estivessem mantendo contato com o Lord. Os adolescentes eram cuidadosos e haviam sido muito bem instruídos por Comensais mais experientes do que eles. E, para muitos deles, era um estímulo a mais estar seguindo as ordens de seu mestre bem embaixo do nariz de Dumbledore. Toda a sensação de perigo e desafio os deixavam extasiados.

Kamus Ivory sentou-se silenciosamente em sua cama quando a madrugada já avançava e fechou o dossel sem fazer ruídos. Do outro lado do quarto, outros dois jovens faziam o mesmo. O russo largou a varinha ao lado do travesseiro e despiu-se do suéter que usava. Claramente visível na pele dele havia uma grande tatuagem, uma besta demoníaca e alada de quatro patas que ocupava grande parte de suas costas e dava a volta para terminar no peito do rapaz. Era uma figura assustadora, gravada no corpo de Kamus com uma magia que era passada por gerações em sua família. Aquela era a prova de que em suas veias corria o sangue dos Ivory, e encantamento nenhum poderia remove-la. Todos os homens de sua família recebiam a mesma tatuagem quando provavam seu valor e lealdade perante o clã. Kamus recebera a dele em uma gélida manhã no final de dezembro, em que os telhados das mansões que se erguiam na propriedade dos Ivory estavam cobertos de neve. Na época, ele tinha catorze anos.

O rapaz deitou-se, encarando o dossel verde-musgo que se fechava ao seu redor. Havia recém retornado de outra das "reuniões" que costumavam ocorrer nos limites dos terrenos da escola. Basicamente era sempre o mesmo, recebiam instruções para ficarem atentos ao que o diretor fazia e falava, e também para travarem contato com outros estudantes, especialmente de outras Casas, visando conseguir mais aliados para a sua causa. Kamus achava tudo aquilo estupidez, ficar se escondendo e agindo no escuro. Do que ter medo afinal? De Dumbledore? Bastava abandonar a escola e o que o diretor poderia fazer-lhes?

Mas não era Albus Dumbledore e muito menos Lord Voldemort que ocupavam os pensamentos do rapaz naquele momento, e sim alguém bem diferente. A garota de olhos cor de amêndoa e cabelos acastanhados que era a sua parceira no Clube de Duelos. Lembrou-se que Anabelle havia marcado um encontro na biblioteca pela manhã. Tiberius queria um ensaio sobre formas de tortura, como reconhece-las e defender-se delas; um assunto que Kamus, particularmente, considerava enfadonho e desinteressante, mas que vários outros colegas, Bellatrix entre eles, adoravam discutir. Ele fechou os olhos, finalmente esvaziando sua mente, talvez conseguisse dormir nas poucas horas que restavam antes do sol nascer.

-----------------------------------------------

Elizabeth revirou-se na cama. Deixou o olhar cair, apático e perdido sobre os dedos de sua mão. Não que houvesse algo realmente interessante em sua mão, a exceção da grossa aliança dourada que ornava seu anelar direito. Ela apenas precisava se fixar em algo e assim desviar sua mente daqueles pensamentos que insistentemente a incomodavam.

Estava acordada desde antes do raiar do dia, porém não tinha disposição alguma para levantar. Pelo menos não enquanto suas colegas de dormitório ainda estivessem no quarto. Não desejava conversar com ninguém, especialmente com Marion, que faria perguntas demais sobre a notória melancolia que abatera a ruiva. Talvez melancolia não fosse a palavra exata para descrever o que ela sentia... Era uma mistura de abandono e... desapontamento.

Ao escutar a porta do dormitório se fechar novamente, Betsy soube que, finalmente, estava completamente sozinha. Afastou de si as cobertas, abrindo o dossel carmesim que envolvia a sua cama. Seus pés descalços tocaram o frio assoalho de pedra do dormitório. A única coisa que se podia ouvir no recinto era o crepitar das brasas do aquecedor localizado no centro do quarto, cujo calor amenizava um pouco o frio do rigoroso inverno que começa a se descortinar no fim daquele ano.

A jovem feiticeira ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua cama, puxando para si um pequeno baú que guardava sob seu leito. Na tampa, um belo entalhe de marchetaria representava os brasões das famílias Black e Thorne, lado a lado. Ganhara aquela arca de presente do pai quando iniciou seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

Dentro da caixa de madeira maciça retirou um pergaminho, já um pouco amarrotado, e uma minúscula caixinha de veludo negro.

A passos lentos a moça dirigiu-se para o parapeito da janela do quarto, sentando-se em seu beiral. Lá fora, alguns estudantes, a despeito do enorme frio que fazia, brincavam de guerra de bolas de neve. Ironicamente, muito além dos muros do castelo, outra guerra se desenrolava... Uma guerra sangrenta e insana... Mas tudo o que aqueles adolescentes desejavam no momento era aproveitar a alegria renovada que as festividades de fim de ano trouxeram... Alegria que a herdeira dos Black-Thorne compartilhara com os demais até receber, na noite anterior, o pergaminho que segurava por entre os dedos.

No papel pardo, a letra fina e elegante de Marguerith anunciava que ela e o marido viajariam nos dias que se seguiam. Passariam o Natal e o Ano-Novo na Rússia em companhia da irmã gêmea de Marguerith, Betelgeuse. Portanto, não existia possibilidade alguma de Elizabeth passar as festas de fim de ano com os pais. Para compensar a ausência, a mãe dizia enviar um presente de Natal adiantado.

A ruiva abriu a caixinha de veludo negro que segura na outra mão, tirando de lá um par de brincos de prata, cuidadosamente entalhado nas laterais. Em seu centro as facetas de uma pequena esmeralda brilhavam, refletindo a luzes matutinas que adentravam pela janela.

Enquanto brincava com os brincos por entre os dedos, a moça voltou a fitar a paisagem externa. Um sorriso triste escapou-lhe por entre os lábios. Por que se sentia assim tão desapontada? Desde que entrara para Hogwarts, ou melhor, desde que fora designada para a Grifinória, não houve um único Natal sequer que passara em casa. Nem mesmo presentes recebia dos pais, a não ser um formal cartão de Natal desejando boas festividades e uma excelente entrada de ano. Os últimos dois feriados passara com os Peterson, mas, desta vez, Marion decidira ficar em Hogwarts. Por que, então, Betsy alimentara a esperança de que naquele ano as coisas seriam realmente diferentes?

Talvez a deferência e o afeto discreto que a mãe passara a trata-la nos últimos tempos a levaram àquela dedução errônea, ao desejo de voltar aos velhos tempos, às animadas festas de família, com a enorme árvore de Natal no grande salão de jantar. Ela e a mãe se revezando no cravo, que era retirado da sala de música naquela ocasião especial. O pai sentado na poltrona de veludo, saboreando seu cálice de xerez, enquanto observava a família. Ludovic se vangloriando, alegando ter recebido os melhores presentes, enquanto Aldo se permitia sorrir plenamente, sem as inibições que ele infligia a si próprio no resto do ano.

Betsy sacudiu os ombros. Ao menos a mãe lhe mandara um presente. Aquele gesto era algo bastante significativo vindo da rígida matriarca dos Black-Thorne, embora, para a ruiva, rever os pais teria valido muito mais. Mas ela não deveria mais se importar com essas pequenas insignificâncias. Ela não era mais uma menina e seria tolice tentar recuperar a infância perdida.

Levantou-se, resoluta, do parapeito da janela. Havia um dia inteiro pela frente e muitas coisas para se fazer, era bobagem se deixar engalfinhar em autocomiserações.

-----------------------------------------------

Katherina Gaarder era uma bela setimanista de cabelos lisos e escuros, pouco acima dos ombros, e olhos quase negros. Calorosa, intuitiva, sensível e compreensiva. No momento era ela quem fazia companhia a Anabelle Timms enquanto a jovem de cabelos cor de mel esperava na biblioteca por Kamus Ivory.

Katherina até já perdera a conta de quantas vezes nos últimos meses ouvira a amiga reclamar, gritar, bufar, insultar e quebrar coisas no dormitório por causa desse sonserino. A jovem Gaarder, conciliatória como sempre era, sugerira a Anabelle que, se Ivory a irritava tanto, ela deveria simplesmente abandonar o Clube de Duelos. Porém, Belle tinha personalidade forte, e, por mais que detestasse o clube, não iria abaixar a cabeça e simplesmente desistir. Não depois do que o professor Tiberius havia lhe dito sobre a sua _falta de talento_ em duelos.

- E não é que o desgraçado se atrasou? – reclamou Anabelle, consultando o relógio que já marcava 8:10 da manhã.

- Ele não está atrasado, Belle, é esse seu relógio que sempre fica adiantando pelo menos quinze minutos. – disse Katherina, de modo desinteressado, sem retirar os olhos do livro que folheava – Por Merlim, quem vocês dois estão tentando matar com isso?! – a garota questionou, espantada com o conteúdo do volume que Anabelle havia pegado para ajudar na escrita do ensaio.

- Pergunte ao Tiberius, foi ele quem recomendou o livro. Mas, se dependesse de mim, eu adoraria colocar tudo isso em prática com a cretina da Black.

Katherina levantou os olhos do livro, encarando a amiga e o machucado coberto com um curativo que Anabelle tinha no lado direito do rosto, fruto de um feitiço disparado por Bellatrix Black na última reunião do Clube de Duelos.

- Você ainda não a perdoou, não é?

Anabelle cruzou os braços, mordeu os lábios e franziu a testa, sinais típicos de quando ficava realmente nervosa com alguma coisa.

- Qualquer dia desses eu vou matar aquela piranha, escreva o que estou te dizendo.

- Belas palavras. Quem sabe com essa nova resolução você não se dedica mais aos treinos e melhora um pouco, Timms?

A garota virou-se e encarou Kamus Ivory. O sonserino finalmente chegara e estava parado exatamente atrás de sua cadeira. Anabelle detestava o modo silencioso que o rapaz tinha de se aproximar.

- Oh, veja quem teve a bondade de aparecer! Está atrasado Ivory. O sonho estava tão bom que te impediu de sair da cama é? – a corvinal perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Você realmente faria melhor se começasse a escrever o ensaio ao invés de ficar especulando sobre os meus sonhos, Timms. – Kamus disse do modo indiferente de sempre e então pegou o pulso de Anabelle, levantando-o até a altura de seu rosto e subindo a manga do suéter que ela usava – E o seu relógio está adiantado.

A corvinal puxou seu braço com violência, não se esquecera de que aquele era o mesmo pulso que Kamus havia machucado a cerca de dois meses atrás. Ela ainda guardava rancor contra o rapaz pelo que ele a fizera passar naquela tarde de outubro.

- Vá se danar, Ivory. – disse ela, mais por hábito do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Katherina limitou-se a levantar da cadeira em que estava sentada e dizer brevemente a Anabelle, que já pegava pena e pergaminho de dentro da bolsa, que a veria na hora do almoço. Antes de ir Gaarder ainda cumprimentou Kamus com um aceno de cabeça, ao qual o sonserino não respondeu.

O rapaz deixou sobre a mesa um enorme livro encadernado em couro vermelho que deveria ter mais de duas mil páginas e então sentou-se na cadeira defronte a Anabelle, pegando também seus materiais para começar a escrever sua parte do ensaio.

- Use esse, é mais útil do que aqueles que o Tiberius recomendou. Está em russo, mas você pode ler com um feitiço simples de tradução. – Kamus falou apontando para o volume que trouxera consigo – Você descreve as formas de tortura mais comuns e eu fico com a parte de reconhecimento e defesa.

Ela assentiu, deixando de lado os livros que pegara ali na biblioteca e puxando para si o extenso volume de capa vermelha. Pelo menos Ivory tinha alguns pontos positivos, não perdia tempo com conversas e seus livros várias vezes revelavam-se mais precisos do que aqueles que haviam em Hogwarts.

Os minutos e então as horas passaram lentamente, o silêncio que reinava na biblioteca sendo quebrado somente pelo barulho das penas escrevendo incessantemente sobre os pergaminhos e o som das páginas dos livros sendo viradas vezes e mais vezes.

O sol já brilhava alto no céu, o estômago de Anabelle começava a reclamar por comida e seu braço direito formigava de dor por estar escrevendo horas a fio. Ela largou a pena, estralando o pescoço que também já estava começando a ficar duro e então olhou para Kamus. O sonserino continuava trabalhando recostado de forma displicente na cadeira, sem dar sinais de cansaço.

A garota já havia reparado nos últimos meses que ele ora escrevia com a mão direita e ora com a esquerda, era ambidestro e por isso se desgastava menos quando fazia os trabalhos. Ela sentiu vontade de xingar mais uma vez o Sr. Intocável Figura de Gelo e suas habilidades supremas.

- Já terminou? – perguntou Ivory, arrancando Anabelle de sua silenciosa revolta.

- Não. Ainda falta um pedaço. – ela respondeu contrafeita.

- Se está cansada pode ir embora e terminar depois. – Kamus sugeriu sem desviar os olhos do pergaminho em que escrevia.

- Não sem antes revisar tudo o que você fez. Quero garantir que o meu trabalho não terá sido em vão. – a garota sabia que aquilo era pura teimosia de sua parte e por mais que revisasse o trabalho do sonserino, nunca conseguia encontrar erros no que ele escrevia. Mas isso não era importante, ela não deixaria o rapaz ficar posando de superior.

Kamus largou a pena e desviou os olhos do pergaminho para Anabelle. Permaneceu encarando a garota em silêncio, enquanto seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a mesa de madeira. Qualquer um que os observasse poderia jurar que estavam apostando quem piscaria primeiro. Anabelle odiava quando ele fazia isso. Na verdade, ela odiava a maioria das coisas que Ivory fazia, mas essa era sem dúvidas a pior delas e, infelizmente, a mais corriqueira também. Esses momentos em que o sonserino simplesmente parava o que estava fazendo e ficava quieto, apenas a fitando com aquele olhar frio, inexpressivo e avaliativo, como se esperasse que algo excepcional fosse acontecer. Mas o que era isso que ele esperava, a garota não fazia idéia.

- Mas que droga, Ivory! Por acaso tem alguma coisa errada com o meu rosto? – Anabelle finalmente explodiu. Estava cansada, faminta, seu braço doía e não tinha um pingo de paciência para continuar com aquele silencioso joguinho de olhares.

Kamus ficou alguns segundos sem responder e fazer sequer um movimento. Então, inesperadamente, ele curvou-se sobre a mesa, uma mão alcançando a face direita de Anabelle. Ele deixou sua mão pousada alguns instantes sobre o curativo da garota antes de arranca-lo, fazendo com que o machucado voltasse a sangrar. A corvinal soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e levou as mãos até o ferimento, tentando estancar o sangue que escorria.

- Seu idiota! O que você pensa que...

- Fique quieta. – o sonserino a interrompeu, afastando as mãos de Anabelle do machucado ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava a sua varinha e a posicionava perto do rosto da garota.

A jovem sentiu a bochecha onde o feitiço de Bellatrix passara de raspão queimar por alguns instantes, mas logo abrandar-se. Kamus se afastou dela, o ferimento de Anabelle havia parado de sangrar e se fechara sem deixar marcas. Ela tocou, espantada, a face direita, limpando o sangue que havia lá, mas constatando que seu machucado realmente estava curado.

- Como você fez isso? Nada do que Madame Pomfrey me deu pareceu adiantar, a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi parar o sangramento...

- O feitiço era uma invenção da Bellatrix, só ela sabia como curar. É óbvio que Pomfrey não conseguiria fazer muita coisa. – disse Kamus, guardando a varinha de volta nas vestes.

Anabelle ficou em silêncio, limpando com um lenço o resto de sangue que havia em seu rosto, tentando adivinhar como Ivory saberia o contra-feitiço. Será que ele persuadira Bellatrix a lhe dizer, ou então gastara o próprio tempo pesquisando um encantamento que a curasse? Seja qual fosse a verdade, a corvinal estava determinada a não deixar qualquer agradecimento escapar de seus lábios.

- A sua prima é uma vadia. – a garota falou aquilo apenas para não permanecer em silêncio.

- Não importa o quanto xingue a Bellatrix, o fato é que ela ainda é muito melhor do que você em duelos. E apenas insulta-la não mudará isso. – o sonserino retrucou de maneira tranqüila.

- Ah, é óbvio que você vai defender a sua querida priminha! – disse Anabelle, contente em arranjar um motivo para não sentir-se culpada por não agradecer ao rapaz pelo contra-feitiço.

Kamus permaneceu encarando-a com o rosto imperscrutável enquanto os olhos da corvinal faiscavam. - Estou apenas lhe advertido a ficar mais atenta, Timms. Da próxima vez você pode não ter tanta sorte e o feitiço não passará apenas de raspão. – e então, sem dizer mais nada, ele recolheu seu livro, pena e pergaminhos e afastou-se da garota sem se despedir.

Anabelle ficou sentada, imóvel, e evitando virar-se para olhar o sonserino caminhar rumo a saída da biblioteca, embora ainda pensasse nas palavras dele. Não tinha medo de Bellatrix Black, a rainha das trevas que fosse reinar no inferno. Se a prima de Kamus viesse lhe desafiar mais uma vez, iria ter o que merecia.

-----------------------------------------------

Fora dos horários das refeições, o Grande Salão Principal de Hogwarts era o reduto de vários estudantes, especialmente dos alunos dos quinto e sétimo anos, que se preparavam com afinco para os testes de N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s a que seriam submetidos no fim do ano letivo.

Sentada na ponta da mesa da Grifinória estava uma moça de fartos cabelos rubros, cercada por duas enormes pilhas de livros. Elizabeth Black-Thorne nunca fora uma estudante compulsiva. Era uma aluna aplicada e geralmente tirava boas notas, mas nunca deixara, nem mesmo na época das N.O.M.s, que o estudo controlasse sua vida. Contudo, como as N.I.E.M.s estavam se aproximando, ela sabia que precisava se esforçar o dobro que o usual. Era imprescindível que tirasse excelentes notas nos testes, caso contrário, lhe seria impossível realizar o sonho de se tornar Auror. A Academia havia tornado os testes de admissão menos rígidos dada a grande necessidade de Aurores em campo, mas isso não era garantia de que a ruiva iria conseguir ser aprovada. Ela sentia que não podia ser menos que a melhor para o trabalho ao qual se proporá exercer pelo resto da vida.

Imersa em uma revisão de Transfigurações, a moça só percebeu a aproximação de seu noivo quando os lábios de Maxwell roçaram, de leve, em seu rosto.

- Você deveria descansar um pouco, minha querida. Estudar tanto assim vai acabar te deixando doente... Além do mais, os N.I.E.M.s são apenas em junho. Ainda temos pouco mais de seis meses pela frente. - Você tem razão – disse Elizabeth, esfregando os olhos e espreguiçando-se – Hoje já deu o que tinha que dar. Só vou terminar este capítulo, ir para a ala da Grifinória e cair na minha cama.

- Você não vai à reunião do Slughorn comigo? – perguntou o moreno.

Betsy franziu a testa. Esquecera-se completamente da reunião. E, para ser sincera, não estava no melhor dos dias para ir ao Clube do Slug. Sua paciência para as frivolidades e etiquetas sociais que a ocasião demandava era mínima naquela noite. Estava realmente exausta e tudo o que desejava era o aconchego de seu quarto.

- Hoje eu vou passar, Maxie. Você não se importa em ir sozinho, não é? – respondeu ela, dando um suave beijo no rosto de Maxwell.

- Desde que você aceite meu convite para passar as festividades comigo na Irlanda. Já te disse que o Stan insistiu que nós compareçamos ao grande baile de Natal que a família dele organiza anualmente, e falou ainda que ficaria imensamente feliz se estendêssemos a nossa estadia pelo resto das férias de Natal.

Elizabeth mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, como fazia sempre que ficava nervosa. Novamente Max vinha com aquele convite para passarem o Natal na casa de Stanford Lecter. Já lhe bastava suportar aquele sujeitinho pomposo e arrogante no Clube de Duelos. Era verdade que Lecter havia amenizado sua pose de pavão emplumado no Clube desde que Kamus o massacrara tão incisivamente quando cruzaram varinhas. O rapaz até mesmo passara a seguir atentamente as instruções de Betsy nos duelos em dupla, mas nem por isso deixara de infernizar a ruiva com sua atitude altiva e seus comentários jocosos e preconceituosos. Portanto, ela não deixaria que o irlandês engomadinho lhe estragasse também as festas de fim de ano. Mas como dizer isso a Maxwell sem ferir os sentimentos do noivo?

- Maxie – começou a moça, de modo tímido e suave – eu pensei muito no seu convite, mas acho melhor recusar. Marion vai passar o Natal na escola. É o nosso último ano aqui, não acho justo deixa-la sozinha. Não depois de ter passados tantos Natais na casa dos pais dela. Além disso, teremos outras oportunidades de irmos juntos ao baile dos Lecter, não?

O moreno espantou-se ante a reposta de Elizabeth, mas não deixou a raiva nem o desapontamento transparecerem em seu rosto. Até aquele momento tivera certeza de que a moça iria ceder ao convite. Desde que Stan passara a espiona-la no Clube de Duelos, escutando as conversas da ruiva com os colegas, observando-a de perto, Max adquiriu importantes informações que o ajudaram a manipular a sua adorada noivinha a seu bel-prazer. Nunca, em todo o tempo de namoro, Elizabeth estivera tão dócil e obediente, e o melhor de tudo, ela não notara sua sutil submissão aos desejos do jovem Sinn. Por isso, Maxwell se admirara tanto diante da recusa da noiva em acompanha-lo.

Culpa da sangue-ruim! Sempre culpa daquelazinha desclassificada que se acha digna de ser reconhecida como bruxa. Aquela Peterson era ainda uma péssima influência para a noiva. Era ela quem colocava aquelas idéias da plebe na cabeça de Elizabeth.

Max forçou-se a sorrir, quando na verdade desejava despejar sobre Betsy a ira que lhe queimava as entranhas. Precisava se conter. Sua relação com a grifinória era como um elaborado jogo de xadrez. Um movimento em falso, e ele perderia o grande prêmio: a própria ruiva que tinha diante de si.

- Bem, minha querida, se é esta a sua decisão, vou respeitar. Mas saiba que sentirei sua falta todos os dias em que passar na Irlanda.

Elizabeth sorriu. Era realmente uma afortunada. Maxwell era sempre tão compreensivo com ela. Como Aldo e Marion poderiam duvidar da decisão dela de se casar com alguém tão amável como ele?

- Eu também sentirei a sua falta. – respondeu a bruxa.

Max inclinou-se beijando a noiva nos lábios.

- Vou deixa-la terminar seus estudos sossegadamente para que possa descansar o mais cedo possível. Boa noite, meu anjo.

- Boa noite, Maxie.

Mal saiu pelas portas duplas de carvalho do Salão Principal, o jovem Sinn deixou sua elegante máscara cair e saiu pisando duro. Precisava arranjar uma maneira de neutralizar a influência da sangue-ruim. Ao virar o corredor, topou com a fonte de seus ressentimentos. Marion Peterson vinha exatamente em sua direção. Nervoso como estava, Maxwell foi incapaz de se refrear, agindo, desta vez pelo simples e selvagem impulso, ao invés do seu costumeiro jogo de dissimulações e manipulações. Parou defronte a moça, impedindo a passagem dela pelo corredor.

- Será que você poderia por favor sair da frente? Betsy está me esperando. Não tenho tempo para perder com as suas gracinhas, Sinn. – respondeu a negra, impaciente, cruzando os braços por sobre o peito.

O sonserino sorriu, malicioso, ao ver o nervosismo da moça. Sentiu uma ponta de prazer ao saber que seu desafeto se sentia ameaçada pela mera presença dele.

- Com medo, Peterson?

A moça bufou, ficando ainda mais impaciente. Quem aquele palhaço se achava para ficar brincando com ela?

- De você? Me poupe, Sinn. Você me inspira muitos sentimentos negativos: asco, nojo, despeito, indiferença... Mas posso te garantir que nenhum deles é medo.

Maxwell fechou o cenho. Seus olhos se tornaram frios e penetrantes como a ponta de um punhal. A sangue-ruim estava muito enganada se achava que podia subestima-lo assim.

- Pois deveria ter – disse ele, aproximando-se da moça e segurando-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos. – Muito, muito medo... Elizabeth é minha. Não vou deixar que nada, nem **ninguém**, principalmente uma sangue-ruim imunda como você, me impeça de conseguir aquilo que eu quero.

Marion continuou encarando o sonserino sem se deixar intimidar. Estava prestes a responder suas ameaças na mesma moeda quando uma voz familiar se fez ouvir atrás de Sinn.

- Tudo bem aí, Peterson?

Maxwell virou-se, notando que um rapaz tão alto quanto ele, de fartos cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis estava parado no corredor. O primo renegado de sua noiva: Sirius Black.

- Eu e a Peterson só estávamos conversando, Black. Eu já estava de partida. Boa noite aos dois.

Max passou por Marion seguindo, rápido, em direção às Masmorras, onde ficava a entrada da ala da Sonserina. Quando notou que o rapaz já estava suficientemente longe, Sirius virou-se para a colega, perguntando:

- O que aconteceu de verdade, Marion?

- O mesmo de sempre – respondeu a moça, revirando os olhos. – Sinn veio com sete pedras na mão para cima de mim... Embora...

- Embora o que? – perguntou o maroto de olhos azuis, excepcionalmente sério.

Marion balançou a cabeça antes de continuar... Ela estava procurando dois chifres em cabeça de unicórnio... O sonserino não seria capaz de realmente machucar alguém, seria? O jogo dele era outro, sempre fora outro... Mais sutil, mais elaborado...

- Não sei, Sirius... Só achei ele mais agressivo que o usual... Apenas isso... Mas não acredito que ele tenha coragem de partir para a violência.

Apesar das palavras de Marion, Black não conseguia acreditar nessa história de Maxwell Sinn ser inofensivo. Convivera com muitos da laia do sonserino desde a tenra infância para saber que, na maioria das vezes, os sujeitos mais educados e comedidos eram os mais perigosos.

- Mesmo assim, é melhor você tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante. Você já contou para Elizabeth sobre essas discussões?

- Tentei, uma vez... Mas Betsy não quis me ouvir... Acha que é implicância minha... Eu simplesmente não entendo como alguém tão inteligente como ela se deixa enredar pela lábia do Sinn... – respondeu a moça, com a voz cansada.

Muitas vezes ela se perguntara se não travava uma batalha perdida para salvar a amiga daquele casamento que só traria à Elizabeth infelicidade e desgosto. Sirius fitou Marion com compaixão. Era notório que ela precisava de ajuda... Ajuda que ele próprio havia se encarregado de tomar para si, mas acabara por se esquecer.

- O pior de tudo, Marion, é que eu sei exatamente porque Elizabeth age assim quando o assunto é o noivo. Bem, – continuou o rapaz, deixando brotar nos lábios o seu costumeiro sorriso maroto – acho que já está na hora de eu cumprir a promessa que te fiz no trem. Fica tranqüila, assim que surgir uma brecha, vou ter uma conversa séria com a minha prima.

-----------------------------------------------

A sala comunal da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia àquela hora da manhã. Era véspera de Natal e as carruagens que levariam os alunos à Hogsmeade para tomarem o Expresso de Hogwarts rumo às férias de inverno partiriam dentro de poucos minutos. Sentada em um sofá no canto da sala estava uma garota ruiva. Seus cabelos encaracolados se encontravam presos em um coque alto. Usava um suéter vermelho, uma calça clara e tênis. Estava levemente inclinada para trás, com os joelhos dobrados e um livro apoiado sobre eles, alheia a tudo à sua volta.

Um rapaz alto e moreno, de brilhantes olhos azuis, aproximou-se dela. Pegou uma cadeira e a posicionou bem defronte da ruiva, sentando logo em seguida. Ficou a observá-la por alguns segundos, até que a moça desviou a atenção do livro, encarando-o.

- Sirius, desembucha logo. O que é que você está querendo?

O rapaz abriu um amplo sorriso, e, dando o olhar mais inocente de que era capaz, respondeu: - Eu? Naaada... Só estou matando o tempo.

- Eu te conheço, Sirius... Você sabe que esse seu golpe de conquistador barato não funciona comigo. – retrucou ela, fingindo estar zangada, mas se divertindo muito com a situação.

O rapaz cruzou teatralmente as mãos sobre o peito, simulando estar imensamente mortificado com as acusações que a garota lhe dirigia.

- Que mau juízo você faz de mim, Elizabeth! Nós somos primos, eu nunca usaria meu charme natural para tirar proveito de você.

A garota riu, mas continuou olhando para o jovem Black de forma inquisitória.

- Está bem, eu confesso... – disse ele, resignado – Queria saber se podia me emprestar suas anotações de História da Magia. Estou atrasado com a matéria desde a minha última detenção e o Remus está amarrando as dele. Diz que assim, quem sabe, eu começo a criar juízo.

- Pobre Lupin, completamente iludido. Você nunca vai criar juízo... Tudo bem, eu empresto. Não quero que você me venha depois reclamar que sou a responsável por sua ruína acadêmica. E falando no Remus, cadê o resto dos _Cavaleiros do Apocalipse_? – perguntou Betsy de modo provocativo. Sabia que o primo detestava o apelido que ela colocara nele e nos amigos.

- Marotos, Betsy, por favor, preferimos ser chamados de Marotos.

- Eu sei – disse ela sorridente – mas acho _Os Quatro Cavaleiros do Apocalipse_ mais apropriado, já que vocês são peritos em trazer o caos para a escola.

- A gente só faz isso por diversão. – Sirius respondeu, sem esconder a ponta de orgulho na voz ao ouvir as palavras de Betsy sobre a tão aclamada fama de baderneiro que ele e os amigos próximos compartilhavam – Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta, Remus foi à biblioteca devolver alguns livros antes de sair. E Peter está embarcando a bagagem.

- E o James?

- Não vai para a casa, está em detenção.

- E você não está com ele? – perguntou a garota, espantada.

- Não, dessa vez ele se encrencou sozinho. Arrumou confusão por causa da Evans.

O maroto de olhos azuis não se logrou de deixar escapar um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Elizabeth também sorriu em compreensão. Era pública e notória a relação de amor e ódio que envolvia o casal grifinório, portanto, a "outra" ruiva da Grifinória não pôde deixar de compartilhar o mesmo espírito brincalhão que o primo demonstrara ao mencionar James e Lily.

- Esses dois vão acabar mesmo é se casando um dia! – disse ela, divertida.

Sirius sorriu, concordando com a cabeça. Sabia que se dependesse do amigo, assim que terminasse o Baile de Formatura, arrastaria a Evans direto para o cartório mais próximo para celebrarem o casamento, e muito possivelmente ainda justificaria que já estavam vestidos a caráter e não precisariam se preocupar com vestido de noiva ou os ternos do noivo e padrinho.

Saiu de seus devaneios ao notar que Betsy o fitava com um olhar curioso. Achou melhor mudar de assunto. Pontas certamente não ficaria feliz se alguém, mesmo sendo confiável como Elizabeth, soubesse dos seus loucos planos de casamento. Se de algum modo Lily descobrisse que o maroto de óculos cogitou aquela possibilidade insana, James seria um homem morto. Ou melhor, ele e Sirius, porque a ruiva mataria Potter, mas antes o amigo certamente faria picadinho do bom e velho Almofadinhas.

- E você, não vai passar o Natal em casa? Você mencionou que talvez seus pais fossem chama-la para as festas. – perguntou o rapaz, desviando a atenção do tópico anterior.

- É verdade, mas eles mudaram os planos na última hora. – respondeu Elizabeth, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento que ainda lhe remoia – Mamãe resolveu ir para Moscou, visitar a tia Betelgeuse. Papai irá junto com ela. Eu bem que poderia ficar com o Aldo, mas não quero atrapalha-lo, a coisa anda feia lá fora e ele está tendo muito trabalho no Ministério. Mas como a Mari também vai ficar por aqui, então não tem problema. Só o Maxie que está meio chateado, ele queria que eu fosse para a Irlanda também, ficar na casa do Lecter, mas eu recusei.

O maroto assentiu, achando a atitude de Betsy bastante sensata.

- Falando nisso, tem um bom tempo que eu queria conversar com você sobre o seu noivado com o Sinn, mas não tive oportunidade. – começou ele, sério.

Elizabeth sentou, reta, no sofá.

- Ah, por favor, Sirius, não me venha você também me perguntar se eu estou fazendo a coisa certa! Já me basta o Aldo e a Mari...

O moreno cruzou os braços. Marion tinha razão, aquilo seria muito mais difícil do que ele poderia imaginar. Mas agora que tocara no assunto iria até o fim. Há muito percebera a real razão que levara a prima a concordar com uma situação tão absurda quanto aquele enlace com Maxwell Sinn. Elizabeth precisava escutar algumas verdades, verdades que talvez apenas ele poderia falar, uma vez que, no fim das contas, Sirius descobrira que ele e Betsy não eram tão diferentes assim quanto ele sempre imaginou em todos esses anos.

- Não, eu não vou perguntar nada, porque eu tenho certeza de que você está fazendo a coisa mais errada da sua vida! – disse o moreno – Posso não ser tão próximo assim de você quanto o Aldebaran ou a Peterson, mas você é minha prima, e também uma pessoa fantástica. Uma raridade dentro da nossa família. E não posso simplesmente deixar que você se case sem tentar te abrir os olhos.

- Você só está falando isso porque o Maxie é da Sonserina, e eu sei a birra que você tem com o pessoal de lá... Basta ver o jeito que você e o James tratam o Snape. Parece que o cérebro de vocês dois derrete quando se aproximam do garoto. – retrucou Elizabeth, de modo explosivo, levantando-se do sofá. O rosto tingido de vermelho em reflexo da perturbação que as afirmações de Sirius desencadeara.

- Olha, não tem nada a ver. – continuou Black, que permaneceu calmamente sentado na cadeira – Eu até admito, embora não acredite no que vou dizer, que o Sinn não é o pior sonserino que existe, tirando aquele arzinho arrogante e o preconceito contra filhos de trouxas, ele até poderia ter salvação. Apesar de eu duvidar muito. Mas ele não é o cara para você. Você é uma garota inteligente, independente... Todo mundo sabe que você quer ser Auror como o seu irmão. Você acha que casando com Sinn ele vai deixar?

A garota revirou os olhos. Sirius estava subestimando a capacidade dela de se auto-afirmar. Ela era descendente de uma longa linhagem de mulheres fortes, era herdeira das senhoras da Casa dos Thorne, e como as suas ancestrais, era uma senhora soberana. Ninguém controlava a vida dela, a não ser ela própria e as mãos que guiavam a roca do Destino.

- Maxie não manda em mim. – respondeu, resoluta.

- Será que não? – Sirius continuou, no mesmo tom moderado que adquirira desde o início da conversa. – Tudo o que o Sinn quer é um bibelô do lado dele, para expor aos seus amigos da alta sociedade... E vamos encarar a verdade, Betsy, você não está noiva dele por que o ama.

- E por que seria, então, Sirius? Já que você sabe tanto assim, me conta o por quê? – disse Elizabeth, em um tom demasiadamente irônico que raramente utilizava.

- É tão óbvio, Betsy. Para agradar os seus pais. Aposto que a prima Marguerith está te tratando com muito mais polidez desde que você começou a sair com o Sinn. Mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa, não vai adiantar, sabia? Você vai estragar sua vida e ser infeliz, mas nunca vai ser o suficiente para agradar seus pais.

A ruiva sentiu o estômago revirar. A ira foi substituída por um sentimento de tristeza, por um vazio incomensurável. Era como se um buraco negro tivesse sido repentinamente aberto em seu peito e ela fosse ser sugada para dentro dele. Precisava se agarrar desesperadamente a um fio, ainda que mínimo das certezas que construíra para si.

- Você está enganado, não é nada disso...

- Não? As nossas situações não são muito diferentes. Eu também passei por humilhações e ofensas dentro da minha própria casa quando fui selecionado para a Grifinória. Minha querida mãezinha nunca me perdoou por arruinar o nome dos Black quando não entrei para a Sonserina. Nisso ela e a prima Marguerith são muito parecidas... O que eu quero te dizer é que eu entendo exatamente como você se sentiu durante todos esses anos, e cheguei mesmo a pensar em adotar a solução mais fácil como você. Mas percebi que só estaria enganado a mim mesmo. E é exatamente isso que você está fazendo, prima.

- Pára, Sirius, pára de dizer asneiras. – os olhos de Elizabeth começavam a se encher de lágrimas – Eu não sou você! Você não sabe nada de mim...

- Sei sim, Betsy, sei que se você insistir em continuar mentindo para si mesma só vai piorar as coisas. Eu preciso ir me despedir do Remus e do Peter agora, mas pensa bem no que eu acabei de te falar.

A jovem Black-Thorne não esboçou nenhuma reação ante a saída do primo. Apenas deixou que as lágrimas descessem livres por seu rosto. Quando a sala voltou a ficar novamente vazia, ela arremessou com força o livro que estivera lendo na direção onde o rapaz antes estivera.

- Idiota! Ele não sabe de nada, nada mesmo. Eu gosto do Max. Eu tenho que gostar do Max. Não tem nada a ver com ela... Não tem nada a ver com a minha mãe... – dizia, tentando convencer a si mesma. Mas era tarde demais, Sirius realmente conseguira abalar a certeza que ela por tanto tempo alimentara sobre o que estava fazendo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Notas das Autoras**

**Ana (Meri):** Bem, por incrível que pareça não tenho muitas referências neste capítulo. Apenas a título de curiosidade. Marchetaria é o trabalho em madeira que consiste em incrustar, embutir ou aplicar peças recortadas de madeira, marfim, metal e de outros materiais de diversas cores sobre peça de marcenaria, formando desenhos variados.

**Lu (Adhara):** Vamos para as minhas referências (que nunca são muitas). A besta mencionada na tatuagem do Kamus poderia ser comparada com as mesmas figuras do brasão do clã Ivory. Embora, para mim, a tatuagem em si seja mais um cão do que um cavalo... Para quem já assistiu o anime **Inuyasha** (adaptação do mangá de mesmo nome da autoria de Rumiko Takahashi), basta se lembrar da forma _youkai_ do personagem _Sesshoumaru_. A tal "besta dos Ivory" é algo parecido com isso.


	8. O Início do Fim

**Capítulo VIII - O Início do Fim**

Os passos da moça de cabelos rubros eram leves e silenciosos. Mesmo na imensidão da antiga e imponente casa dos Sinn, mal era possível distinguir os sons de Elizabeth percorrendo aqueles extensos corredores imemoriais.

Os meses passavam mais rapidamente do que a ruiva queria. Já eram férias de Páscoa, e, em breve estariam se formando e saindo de Hogwarts, prestes a encarar a incerteza que a vida fora dos altos muros da escola traria.

O noivado dela e de Maxwell Sinn continuava fluindo de modo tranqüilo e sereno, Maxie parecia mais doce e carinhoso com a proximidade do encerramento do ano letivo, e, a moça suspeitava que ele fosse propor a data de casamento muito em breve. Contudo, para ela, era certo que só iria efetivamente se tornar a senhora Sinn após o término do treinamento como Auror. O noivo teria que compreender a decisão dela... Ela esperava que ele compreendesse.

Entretanto, embora acreditasse estar feliz ao lado de Maxwell, volta e meia as duras palavras proferidas por Sirius ecoavam no fundo da mente de Elizabeth. A vontade ferrenha dela em manter o enlace fraquejava em alguns momentos. Era como se a sombra da dúvida a corroesse por dentro enquanto ela tentava com todas as forças abafar aquela sensação. O sonserino nunca dera a ela nenhuma razão para que duvidasse da integridade dele.

Foi exatamente para calar em definitivo esses questionamentos que Betsy pensava serem infundados que ela decidira acompanhar Max para a casa dos Sinn nas férias de Páscoa. Além de ser um modo de compensar o fato de não terem viajado juntos para a Irlanda nas férias de Natal.

A jovem feiticeira sorriu de modo sereno. Pelo caminhar das horas, o cunhado e a esposa já haviam se retirado para os aposentos. Justine e Henry sempre se recolhiam após a ceia e um ou dois cálices de xerez. Não precisavam se preocupar em colocar a pequena Madeleine para dormir, uma vez que as aias da casa eram responsáveis pelos cuidados da menina. Max, entretanto, tinha o hábito de se dirigir para a biblioteca, onde ficava lendo até um pouco mais tarde. Betsy decidiu sair do próprio quarto e fazer uma surpresa para o noivo. Aproveitar um momento a sós com ele, uma vez que as constantes atividades sociais dos Sinn mantinham a casa sempre apinhada de convidados, visitantes ou criados.

Betsy aproximou-se sem hesitação da porta da biblioteca. A entreabriu lentamente, mas, ao invés de ver o noivo sentado na ampla poltrona com um livro no colo, o que vislumbrou foi o moreno inclinado próximo à lareira enquanto chamas esverdeadas crepitavam. No meio delas, o rosto de Stanford Lecter se destacava.

- Eu não entendo qual a dificuldade que você está tendo Stan. Te pedi para ficar na escola para resolver uma coisa tão simples para mim. – Max dizia, com uma voz fria que Betsy nunca escutara antes – Com tantos aprendizes de Comensais em Hogwarts, não me parece impossível que um deles não concorde em dar um susto na sangue-ruim da Peterson. Teria que ser agora, comigo e Betsy fora daí para as férias, assim minha querida noiva não suspeitaria de mim. Você sabe que a Peterson é o único empecilho verdadeiro para que eu tenha controle total sobre Elizabeth.

Os olhos esmeralda da ruiva se arregalaram em espanto. Ela não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Era como se algo se quebrasse dentro dela. Mais que decepção em relação a Maxwell, estava decepcionada consigo mesma por ter-se deixado iludir por tanto tempo.

- Então era tudo verdade. Todo mundo tentava me avisar o canalha que você era e eu sempre me negando a ouvir, sempre te defendendo, sempre dizendo que era um preconceito contra você por você ser um sonserino!

O moreno virou-se de sopetão ao perceber a noiva parada sob o umbral da porta de acesso da biblioteca. Lecter desapareceu das chamas esverdeadas, que retomaram o tom avermelhado de fogo comum.

- Betsy... Não é o que você está pensando, minha querida... – Maxwell tentou emendar, com uma voz sedutora e afável.

A moça o encarou de modo incisivo e sério.

- Eu escutei tudo, não tem como você negar. Acabou, o noivado acabou.

O herdeiro dos Sinn caminhou a passos largos e duros até onde a ruiva se encontrava, e quando estava relativamente próximo dela, perguntou:

- Será que pode repetir o que disse, Elizabeth?

- Exatamente o que você ouviu. Estou terminando o nosso noivado. Não quero ficar com uma pessoa que me engana e mente para mim, alguém que tem a capacidade de ameaçar a vida de uma pessoa que me é cara.

As feições do rosto do sonserino se alteram por completo em uma careta de ódio. Em um ímpeto, ele segurou Elizabeth com força pelos pulsos.

- Eu sou um Sinn, sabia? Ninguém dispensa um Sinn. Nós temos o que queremos quando queremos. Você não acha que eu vou simplesmente deixar que você vá embora sem mais nem menos depois de mais de dois anos lapidando você como uma jóia preciosa para torná-la a esposa perfeita para mim. Você é minha, Betsy!

Finalmente a máscara caiu, o verdadeiro rosto de Max se revelou, contudo, Betsy não esperava que fossem feições tão horríveis quanto as que tinha diante de si. Como pôde ser tão cega por tanto tempo?

Os pulsos da jovem bruxa começavam a doer, e podia sentir o hálito quente de Maxwell próximo a seu rosto. O cheiro da hortelã do diabo que ele costumava mascar a deixou um pouco zonza. Entretanto, Betsy não sentia medo, mas sim, desprezo e raiva por aquele que acreditou um dia amar. Encarou Sinn com olhos frios e incisivos.

- O que vai fazer então, Max? Me tomar à força? E depois? Vai lançar um obliviate para eu esquecer o que aconteceu? Ou quem sabe arrumar um vidro de amortentia para eu beber e continuar acreditando que amo você? Não esperava que você fosse tão patético.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas olhou para a moça, atônito. Não esperava aquela reação de Elizabeth. Os dedos afrouxaram involuntariamente. Não, ele não poderia tê-la contra a vontade porque nunca foi isso que ele quis. Era o desafio de manipulá-la, torna-la sua pequena Pandora tal qual fez Pigmaleão, de moldá-la a seu bel-prazer, que tornava o jogo interessante. O desafio de subjugar alguém tão altiva e independente quanto Elizabeth era o verdadeiro prêmio, algo que transcendia a mera questão carnal. Não havia mais o que fazer. Ele havia perdido o jogo, precisava aceitar o fato e ser um bom perdedor.

Sentindo as mãos do ex-noivo afrouxarem, a grifinória se desvencilhou de Sinn. Massageou os pulsos, tentando amenizar a dor.

- Estou indo embora. – disse ela, seca.

Max levantou o rosto, encarando, agora de modo quase apático, a moça.

- No meio da noite? Não há nada lá fora a não ser mata fechada.

- Eu tento chamar o noitebus, ele sempre acaba aparecendo... E se não aparecer, prefiro ir a pé para Hogwarts que ficar mais um minuto aqui. Vou fazer as minhas malas.

A herdeira dos Black-Thorne saiu impetuosamente pela porta da biblioteca, enquanto Maxwell seguia para a poltrona de leitura, deixando-se quedar pesadamente nela. Não estava acostumado a perder, mas, precisava admitir que subestimara em demasia a oponente que escolhera. Entretanto, assim que se recuperasse, certamente encontraria um novo jogo tão interessante quanto Elizabeth.

----------------------------

Depois de quase duas horas sentada nos portões da mansão dos Sinn esperando um noitebus que não aparecia, Betsy levantou-se resoluta, segurando a pequena maleta. Ela realmente falara a sério quando disse que preferia ir a pé para Hogwarts a passar mais uma noite sob o mesmo teto que Maxwell.

Começou a caminhar seguindo a orla da floresta próxima. Estava acostumada quando menina a fazer trajetos semelhantes àquele quando passavam as férias de verão na casa dos ancestrais paternos no norte de Inglaterra, quase fronteira com a Escócia. A lua estava cheia e brilhante, o caminho estava bem iluminado, ela trazia a varinha consigo caso precisasse se defender. Enfim, não havia o que temer.

Depois de algum tempo de caminhada, a moça lembrou-se da conversa de Maxwell e Lecter. Seria melhor avisar Marion que talvez estivesse correndo perigo. Ergueu a varinha fazendo com que uma forma prateada quase translúcida surgisse. Uma fada de cabelos longos e asas bem delineadas. O patrono da ruiva. Ele seria o mensageiro das palavras de aviso para a amiga. Enquanto via a fada afastar-se pelos céus rumo a Hogwarts, Betsy escutou um barulho próximo. Colocou a varinha em posição de ataque por precaução. Um rosto moreno de um tom meio queimado e fartos cabelos escuros surgiu por detrás das árvores. Ele parecia ser bem mais novo que Elizabeth, apesar do porte alto e forte. Um sorriso caloroso surgiu dos lábios do rapazinho, fazendo com que a moça percebesse que ele não era uma ameaça.

- Uma gadjê? – disse ele com uma voz que indicava alguém que estava a poucos passos de se tornar um homem – Está perdida?

Elizabeth sorriu de volta.

- Não necessariamente. Estou apenas tentando voltar para casa.

- Talvez a gente possa te ajudar. – ele retrucou, indicando com a cabeça para que ela o acompanhasse.

A moça seguiu a passos silenciosos, notando, então, que estava próxima de uma clareira. Uma enorme fogueira crepitava em um círculo formado por uma comitiva de carroças coloridas que pareciam pequenas casas sob rodas. Cavalos de porte elegante pastavam próximos. Mulheres de vestidos rodados dançavam ao som de alegres rabecas.

Os orbes verdes de Elizabeth brilharem de fascinação. O povo de Rom. Fazia anos que não via um acampamento como aquele. Os vira muitos anos atrás, quando pediram para pousarem por uma noite nos terrenos dos Thornes na orla da Grande Muralha de Adriano. Sua falecida tia-avó e antiga matriarca da família, Aribeth, deixara que pernoitassem por lá.

E aqueles Roms, como os que ela vira quando menina, tinham magia nas veias como ela própria, era possível notar, quase como uma aura invisível a envolver o acampamento. Tal fato deixou Betsy ainda mais surpresa, pois Voldemort e seus seguidores passaram a perseguir os ciganos com tanto empenho quanto faziam com os trouxas e mestiços. Pelo que a ruiva souberam, a maioria do povo nômade saiu da Inglaterra para o continente ou se refugiou no norte da Grã-Bretanha, nos confins mais distantes da Irlanda e da Escócia.

A moça de cabelos carmesim permaneceu na orla do acampamento enquanto o rapazinho se dirigia até um casal. Um senhor de cabelos muito brancos e uma mulher, de longos e encaracolados cabelos cor de ébano. Betsy esperou pacientemente que o menino conversasse com os dois. Embora fosse um povo caloroso, os ciganos prezavam sua privacidade mais que tudo, e, em respeito a isso, a ruiva só pisaria no acampamento caso fosse convidada.

Poucos minutos depois, a mulher se levantou, enquanto o menino se aproximou de Elizabeth puxando-a pela mão.

- Adelajda quer te ver.

A jovem bruxa foi conduzida para uma das carroças. Ainda na porta, ela sentiu o cheiro forte e adocicado de incenso. Sentada entremeio a almofadas coloridas estava a morena que vira próxima da fogueira. Ela tinha cabelos longos, encaracolados e escuros como as asas de um corvo, parcialmente escondidos no alto da cabeça por um lenço azul. Seus olhos pareciam ser violetas, contudo, dependendo do reflexo das velas que iluminavam, ganhavam ora um tom azul, ora um tom dourado. Um sorriso alvo, quebrado apenas por um vermelho de um rubi incrustado em um dos dentes, iluminava o belo rosto da mulher.

- Entra e senta-se, menina. – disse ela para grifinória – Sou Adelajda. Como te chamas?

- Elizabeth.

- E para onde estavas indo caminhando no meio da floresta escura?

- Para Hogwarts. – a moça de cabelos carmim respondeu, já acomodada entre as almofadas.

A morena assentiu.

- A escola dos Altos Magos... É um caminho muito longo para alguém de pernas tão curtas. Passaremos perto de lá, podemos te levar, se quiseres... Contudo, tu não és um deles, não é mesmo? Por mais que tentes esconder, tua magia é tão antiga quanto a nossa...

Uma surpresa tão grande tomou conta de Betsy a ponto de emudecê-la. Era verdade que os Thornes eram uma família de origem celta, adeptos da Antiga Magia, prática relativamente diferentes daquela que estava aprendendo em Hogwarts. A cigana voltou a sorrir ante a perplexidade de moça. Delicadamente ela segurou o rosto da ruiva, fitando seus orbes esmeraldas com atenção, os "espelhos da alma". Depois de um tempo de observação, largou o rosto, segurando com firmeza o pulso de Elizabeth.

- Agora que te conheço, – disse a mulher – vamos ver o que as linhas de tua mão nos revelam. Sindel disse que a encontrou perdida na floresta, mas, começo a perceber que foram as calhas da roda da vida que a trouxeram aqui. Tua família é tão antiga quanto esta terra, mas o nome que tu carregas é o terceiro que vocês adotaram... O primeiro se perdeu nas brumas do passado...

Os olhos da cigana chisparam momentaneamente e ela encarou mais uma vez os olhos verdes de Betsy.

- Acabaste de tomar novamente as rédeas do teu destino. Precisas ter orgulho disso, pois fizestes a escolha certa. Terás diante de ti tempos de luz e de sombras, de dor e de alegria. Encontrarás tua felicidade onde menos esperas. E foi a providência que a trouxe aqui...

Adelajda fechou os olhos por um minuto ao perceber as razões que a faziam sentir que já conhecia a moça de cabelos flamejantes. Lembrou-se de um menino franzino e assustado que entrara em sua tenda, quando passou um curto tempo escondida entre os sem-magia, no início da perseguição do grande Senhor do Escuro contra seu povo, quando seu clã precisou se dispersar.

- Encontrei a metade de teu coração muitos anos atrás. – disse ela, com uma voz firme e aveludada – Esse sinal que traz no pescoço, a representação de quem tu verdadeiramente és, vai ser o modo de ele te reconhecer, portanto, nunca separe esta jóia de ti.

A morena soltou o pulso de Betsy levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a porta de saída da carroça.

- Pode ficar aqui e descansar, vou pedir alguém para trazer-te vinho e comida.

- Obrigada. – Elizabeth assentiu, de modo educado.

Assim que a cigana saiu, ela deixou-se encarar o pingente em forma de fada que Aldebaran lhe dera no dia do noivado. A metade de seu coração... O que será que aquilo queria dizer? Fosse o que fosse, ela sentia que deveria levar a sério os conselhos de Adelajda. Acomodou-se então entre os almofadões coloridos, e, antes que percebesse, caiu em um sono profundo e reconfortante.

----------------------------

Anabelle Timms caminhava depressa pelos corredores do terceiro andar. Parou em frente a já conhecida tapeçaria que retratava um grupo de centauros contemplando as estrelas. Com um aceno de varinha a jovem corvinal fez com que os pontos brilhantes se agrupassem formando a constelação de Leão, uma senha que ela mesma havia escolhido. A tapeçaria desapareceu dando lugar a uma porta de madeira escura. Anabelle respirou fundo antes de girar a maçaneta dourada. A porta abriu-se com um rangido e a corvinal sorriu levemente ao perceber que _ele_ estava lá. 

Kamus Ivory estava sentado no parapeito da enorme janela que conferia uma vista para o lago de Hogwarts. A luz pálida da lua crescente e alguns pares de velas acesas conferiam a iluminação soturna do ambiente. Anabelle pensou consigo mesma que aquela sala parecia muito mais acolhedora durante o dia, estando acostumada a freqüentá-la sempre durante a tarde, quando ali se reunia com o sonserino para praticarem para o Clube de Duelos.

Ela entrou e a porta fechou-se sozinha atrás dela, lacrando-se imediatamente. Aproximou-se de Kamus em passos incertos, o rapaz ainda não se dera ao trabalho de encará-la. Ela sentou-se no tapete enorme e macio que cobria o chão e fixou toda a sua atenção nele.

- Não pensei que você viesse...

Kamus finalmente desviou o olhar da janela. Anabelle prendeu momentaneamente a respiração, os olhos azuis meia-noite, tão frios e inexpressivos, pareciam brilhar refletindo a chama das velas que queimavam.

- Você disse que era importante. Espero que não tenha me tirado da minha sala comunal apenas porque está tendo problemas com o feitiço de estuporamento.

- Não, eu já aprendi a lidar com o Estupore. – Anabelle sorriu levemente – Não se preocupe porque não irei envergonhá-lo nos próximos exames. – ela deixou de sorrir, adotando uma postura mais séria – Eu lhe chamei aqui porque precisava muito conversar com você, Ivory. É sobre o que aconteceu naquela noite, no começo do mês...

A moça emudeceu, incapaz de continuar. Apesar de suas memórias sobre a noite em questão serem difusas e enevoadas, ela recordava o suficiente para ter acordado assustada no outro dia, encarando o teto da ala hospitalar.

Lembrava-se de ter saído para os terrenos da escola durante a noite para procurar por Sibelle, gata de Katherina. A felina estava prenha e irritadiça, e dera para fugir do castelo e se esconder no canteiro de abóboras de Hagrid durante os últimos dias.

Ela havia de fato encontrado Sibelle, um pouco além da casa escura do guarda-caça, mas encontrara também outra coisa deixando a Floresta Proibida no meio da noite. Vultos. Mais de uma dúzia deles. Avançando silenciosos e sorrateiros pelas folhagens, como se fossem espectros de fumaça negra. A próxima coisa que se lembrava de ter visto fora um clarão vindo em sua direção e então surgiram vozes estranhas. Vozes que vinham de dentro da sua cabeça. E depois... Depois havia a voz alterada de sua mãe gritando com Madame Pomfrey quando ela despertara.

- Até agora, eu ainda não entendi direito tudo o que aconteceu... – recomeçou a garota, olhando para as mãos que repousavam sobre a saia – Eu fiquei dias presa naquela ala hospitalar, e quando finalmente me deixaram sair de lá as férias da Páscoa já haviam começado. O prof. Dumbledore me chamou até o escritório dele, e todos os coordenadores das Casas estavam lá, junto com Tiberius e Hagrid e eles não paravam de me fazerem perguntas, mas eu não lembrava de nada. No final eles me explicaram alguma coisa sobre aprendizes de Comensais, que eu havia os descoberto e sofrido um ataque nas mãos deles e que você havia estado lá e me salvara... E eu queria te perguntar sobre isso, mas você desapareceu completamente...

Kamus entendeu imediatamente a que a garota estava se referindo. Deveria saber que já estava demorando para aquela corvinal teimosa vir pedir-lhe explicações. Mesmo assim, era deveras estranho ver Anabelle, que sempre se esforçava para parecer a dona da verdade, perder a calma daquele jeito. No entanto, naquela noite, ela parecia nervosa e inquieta. Ivory não pensava que aqueles acontecimentos haviam abalado tanto assim a garota.

- Eu estava em Londres durante os feriados. Tinha alguns assuntos a resolver por lá. – Kamus nem soube ao certo porque contara aquilo, mas pareceu-lhe o melhor para apaziguar um pouco os ânimos da corvinal.

Anabelle suspirou, sentindo-se mais tranqüila ao saber que ele estivera bem. A garota temia alguma espécie de retaliação por parte dos sonserinos que o rapaz havia atacado para defendê-la. Sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco quando lembrou-se desse último fato. Outra dúvida que a corroia era o motivo dele ter feito tudo aquilo, afinal, pelo que os professores lhe explicaram, a presença de Kamus naquele local não poderia ser justificada de outra maneira se não que ele estava acompanhando os atacantes de Anabelle. O moreno era um deles. Um dos jovens Comensais.

- Ivory... – ela levantou os olhos para o sonserino – Me diga, por que você me defendeu?

Ele manteve-se em silêncio. Por que a defendera? Nem mesmo Kamus sabia exatamente a razão. Na hora ele não havia pensado no que estava fazendo. Soube apenas que no momento em que vira Anabelle completamente sem defesas, dominada pela maldição _Imperio_, com a tênue linha da vida que a sustentava pronta para romper-se a qualquer momento, decidiu que não queria aquilo.

- Não tolero covardias, Timms. Você estava em clara desvantagem numérica, seria massacrada. – Kamus respondeu sem deixar transpassar a mínima emoção na voz.

- Por acaso você me acha tão inútil assim, Ivory? – ela sorriu com amargura – Considerando que ainda está vivo e sem nenhum machucado aparente, desvantagem numérica não deve ter sido um problema para você.

- Eu sou um caso a parte.

- Ah, é claro... – ela riu um pouco – Não sei por que me dei ao trabalho de perguntar.

Anabelle mordeu os lábios, depois de tantos meses de convivência ela já deveria ter se acostumado. Kamus seria sempre daquele jeito... Frio, altivo, indiferente. E, apesar de tudo aquilo, ela não poderia negar que havia aprendido a amá-lo. Sentia-se um pouco tola por estar admitindo isso para si mesma.

Sua mãe sempre lhe dissera que o homem por quem ela se apaixonasse teria muita sorte e que, provavelmente, dedicaria todos os dias de sua vida para provar-lhe o quanto a amava. Mira estava errada, o homem que Anabelle amava jamais perderia tempo com tolas demonstrações de afeto, porém a corvinal percebeu que não importava-se com aquilo. Ela não queria um perfeito príncipe gentil e amoroso, conforme a sua mãe pregava. Ela queria Kamus Ivory. 

E foi encorajada por esse pensamento que Anabelle levantou-se do tapete em que estivera sentada e caminhou até o rapaz. Ele observou, impassível, a corvinal apoiar as mãos pequenas e frágeis em seus ombros enquanto ela subia na ponta dos pés e fechava delicadamente os olhos cor de âmbar. Antes que sua mente pudesse confirmar o que ela estava fazendo, os lábios de Anabelle uniram-se aos dele em um cálido beijo. O peito da garota preencheu-se de um sentimento terno e brando. Provar os lábios de Kamus era muito melhor do que apenas imagina-los. Mas aquele contato durou muito pouco, ela afastou-se antes que o rapaz pudesse reagir.

Anabelle até pensou em desculpar-se pela sua ousadia, mas logo descobriu que estaria mentindo se o fizesse, pois não sentia-se nenhum pouco culpada ou arrependida. Quando ela fez menção de distanciar-se ainda mais foi pega de surpresa pelos braços do rapaz, que enlaçaram a sua cintura.

Kamus puxou a garota para mais perto de si. Uma de suas mãos deixou a cintura para encaminhar-se até o queixo da corvinal, erguendo levemente a cabeça dela enquanto voltava a beijá-la. 

As mãos de Kamus perdiam-se nos cabelos cor de mel e Anabelle o abraçava cada vez mais forte enquanto correspondia ao beijo. O calor do corpo da garota e o perfume de lavanda que desprendia-se da pele dela estavam começando a inebriar os sentidos de Ivory. Mas o rapaz ainda estava suficientemente lúcido para notar, com inegável satisfação, que a corvinal estava disposta a entregar-se a ele...

----------------------------

Depois que voltou para Hogwarts, Elizabeth escreveu para Aldebaran contando sobre tudo o que aconteceu entre ela e Sinn. Escreveu também para os pais. Marguerith tivera um acesso de ira, e, por muito pouco não viera pessoalmente para Hogwarts tomar satisfações com a filha. Péricles, por outro lado, foi bem mais compreensivo, apesar de certo desapontamento ser perceptível na resposta que ele mandou para Betsy. Entretanto, pela primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos, a opinião dos pais não era tão importante assim para a ruiva. Sentia que o fim do noivado lhe devolvera uma sensação de alívio e liberdade que há tempos não sentia. Também agradeceu Sirius por ter-lhe aberto os olhos e conversou bastante com Marion, o perdão da amiga por não tê-la escutado antes era o que realmente lhe importava. Agora, faltava apenas uma coisa a ser feita.

- Aqui está a aliança. – Betsy colocou o anel dourado em cima da bancada da Torre de Astronomia, onde marcara o encontro com Maxwell Sinn para devolver o anel de noivado. O moreno a evitava desde que retornaram das férias.

Em silêncio ele apenas pegou o anel dourado e guardou no bolso. Maxwell não conseguia compreender por que Betsy não delatara ele e Lecter para Dumbledore, afinal, a ruiva ouvira claramente ele e o amigo conspirando contra a vida de um outro aluno, alguém que era importante para a ruiva. Fosse ele no lugar da ex-noiva, especialmente após descobrir todas as mentiras e armações pelos quais fora submetido em dois anos de relacionamento, o mínimo que ele iria querer era vingança.

- É só isso? – Sinn perguntou, de modo neutro.

- Só. – a ruiva respondeu de forma seca e curta. Não valia a pena prolongar aquilo. Sentira raiva, sentira ódio, mas, no fim, tudo foi substituído pela indiferença. O ex-noivo era uma pessoa tão medíocre que não valia a pena perder mais tempo pensando nele ou no que ele fez.

Max deu as costas, saindo da torre, enquanto Elizabeth fitava o horizonte a sua frente. A noite começava cair sobre os terrenos de Hogwarts naquela tarde de sexta. Os raios dourados do sol do entardecer refletiam-se sobre as águas calmas do lago da escola, dando a impressão de que um poço do mais puro ouro adornava os terrenos de Hogwarts. Betsy sentiria uma falta imensa dali quando fosse embora, contudo, naquele momento, mais que em qualquer outro durante seu último ano na escola de magia, se sentiu preparada e tranqüila para o que quer que fosse que o futuro lhe reservava.

----------------------------

Anabelle suspirou enquanto riscava palavras no pergaminho, era a terceira vez que errava a mesma coisa. Sentada ao lado dela, Katherina apenas observava a amiga. Belle andara o dia inteiro distraída e o motivo disso estava muito óbvio para a morena: Kamus Ivory. A jovem Timms ficara observando o sonserino durante todo o café da manhã no Salão Principal. Mas ele não se dera ao trabalho de corresponder o olhar dela.

- Sabe, eu estou um pouco cansada... – disse Anabelle, soltando a pena e desistindo de sua redação – Acho que vou me deitar.

- Está tudo bem? – Katherina perguntou, ligeiramente preocupada.

- Sim. – ela deu um sorriso fraco – É apenas cansaço.

Anabelle guardou seus materiais de qualquer jeito dentro da mochila, o que em si já era uma atitude estranha, pois a corvinal sempre fizera questão de manter seus pertences de forma impecavelmente organizada, e deixou a biblioteca. Ela caminhava distraidamente pelos corredores, confiando que seus pés a guiariam até o tão conhecido caminho da sua sala comunal.

Quando já havia entrado no corredor com a grande armadura que escondia a passagem para a ala da Corvinal ela parou, estática: Kamus estava ao lado da armadura. Ele encostava-se na parede de pedra e tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, parecia esperar por alguém. Anabelle colocou atrás da orelha uma mecha do cabelo ondulado que caia-lhe sobre o rosto e resolveu aproximar-se do rapaz.

- Oi. – logo depois que disse essas palavras a garota deu-se conta do quanto elas soaram estranhas – O que um membro da Sonserina faz perdido por aqui?

Kamus observou a jovem. Notou que ela estava um tanto insegura, e, poderia apostar, envergonhada também. Aquilo era uma novidade, a inabalável Anabelle Timms revelando suas inseguranças. Na verdade, desde a noite anterior ele começara a perceber os aspectos mais frágeis da personalidade dela.

- Você queria falar comigo, não? Eu percebi que não parou de me olhar hoje de manhã.

Anabelle assentiu com a cabeça.

- É, eu estava sim. Foi bom você ter percebido, me poupou o trabalho de ter que pensar em uma forma de aproximação. – disse ela, recuperando o ar confiante – Eu só queria deixar uma coisa bem clara, para que você não tenha nenhuma opinião equivocada sobre mim, Ivory. Eu **não sou** nenhuma garota fácil.

Anabelle esperou alguma reação por parte de Kamus. Ele a encarava da mesma maneira impassível de sempre, mas parecia estar concentrado nas suas palavras. Então a corvinal resolveu continuar.

- Eu quero dizer que não sou do tipo que sai por aí beijando garotos a torto e a direito, isso não sou eu. – ela fechou os olhos e suspirou, reabrindo-os em seguida – Se eu te beijei ontem e se eu permiti que as coisas chegassem até aquele nível foi porque eu amo você. Não sei direito quando isso começou, mas tenho certeza que é um sentimento verdadeiro.

Ela calou-se, Kamus ainda não parecia esboçar emoções. Anabelle começava a crer que ele não havia compreendido tudo o que ela dissera, embora não conseguisse imaginar um jeito de tornar aquilo mais claro. Ou então, a porção insegura de sua mente começou a se manifestar, ele realmente não gostava dela e estava pensando em uma maneira de dizer isso. Quando ele falou foi com o tom mais sério que a garota já o ouvira usar até então:

- Não estou lhe pedindo nenhum tipo de satisfação, Timms. Você não precisa se justificar para mim.

Anabelle sorriu levemente, sentindo o coração aquietar-se dentro do peito. Entendeu que aquela explicação fora desnecessária, Kamus já havia compreendido tudo antes, a maneira dele. E, lendo nas entrelinhas daquelas palavras, ela percebeu que em nenhum momento pareceu haver rejeição da parte dele. Parecia não haver nada com que se preocupar...

- Eu sei disso. Obrigada. 

Kamus descruzou os braços e estendeu uma das mãos até o cabelo macio de Anabelle, soltando os fios cor de mel do rabo em que estavam presos enquanto repousava os seus lábios sobre os da garota. Anabelle o abraçou, retribuindo o beijo, agora se sentia incrivelmente segura e tranqüila.

Quando se separou dela, ainda segurando o rosto da moça entre suas mãos, Kamus fitou os olhos serenos e brilhantes dela. Aquela garota tinha alguma coisa que lhe chamara a atenção desde o primeiro dia naquele Clube de Duelos. Ela era bonita, inteligente, esforçada, orgulhosa, honrada, e havia amadurecido bastante nos últimos meses. Aprendera a reconhecer as próprias fraquezas e a trabalhar para superá-las e agora quase não haviam mais traços da mocinha mimada e arrogante que conhecera, talvez somente na determinação que ela mantinha de adquirir tudo o que almejava. Anabelle era o tipo de pessoa que tinha muitos sonhos. Os planos e metas que traçava eram o que a fazia seguir em frente. Reconhecia que ela poderia chegar a inspirar pessoas e despertar nelas admiração e amor. Mas ainda assim...

_"Ela ainda não é como o Rigel."_ – ele repetia para si mesmo. Apesar do valor que ela possuía, Kamus sabia que Anabelle Timms sempre seria alguém de calibre inferior se colocada em uma balança com o líder do clã Ivory. Ninguém jamais poderia se comparar ao seu irmão mais velho.

E era por isso que, apesar de externamente manter-se tão forte e inabalável quanto sempre fora, por dentro o rapaz sentia seu peito comprimir-se e estraçalhar-se a cada vez que se lembrava das palavras duras e frias do irmão...

_"Você não é mais um Ivory, Kamus. Nossa família não precisa de traidores que se vendem por um mero rabo de saia. Eu não preciso de um irmão assim."_

Rigel havia o rejeitado.

_"Na próxima vez em que eu lhe encontrar, Kamus, fora dos muros desse castelo, eu irei matá-lo."_

Rigel nunca mais estaria ao seu lado.

E a culpa de tudo aquilo... A culpa de tudo era dela... De Anabelle.

- Ka-Kamus...

Ele foi desperto pelo som da voz esganiçada e arfante que lhe chamava. Olhando para baixo ele notou que suas mãos estavam fechadas em um aperto forte ao redor do pescoço de Anabelle. As mãos pequeninas da moça seguravam os pulsos dele, tentando se libertar. Kamus estava estrangulando-a sem sequer notar o que fazia.

Ele a soltou e a corvinal recuou um passo, tossindo para recuperar o ar e segurando a garganta em cuja pele delicada os contornos dos dedos de Kamus haviam ficado marcados com manchas vermelhas.

- Me desculpe. – o sonserino murmurou sem parecer realmente importar-se com o que fizera.

Ainda distraído, ele deixou os olhos vagarem para uma das janelas do corredor. Observando, sem realmente prestar atenção alguma, o céu cujo azul já começava a escurecer.

A próxima coisa que sua mente envolta em névoa registrou foi o corpo delicado de Anabelle encostando-se ao seu, as mãos hesitantes encontrando o caminho ao redor de sua cintura, oferecendo silenciosamente calor, ternura e compreensão. Instintivamente, Kamus correspondeu ao abraço. Como uma criança perdida e assustada que aceitaria de bom grado qualquer espécie de conforto, sem importar-se realmente se quem lhe oferecia carinho era aquele a quem procurava, um desconhecido, ou mesmo o seu pior inimigo...

----------------------------

**Notas das Autoras**

**Lu (Adhara):** E foi assim que Kamus e Anabelle ficaram juntos... Uma conclusão um tanto decepcionante para quem esperava uma bela história de amor. Mas de fato, não existe aí qualquer tipo de _amor_ da parte de Kamus por Anabelle. Ele está mais "aceitando o que a vida lhe deu" e agindo por instinto e (acreditem se quiserem) carência, do que de fato firmando relação com um ser amado. Creio que esse ponto ficou bem claro.

As passagens em itálico que foram mencionadas de uma conversa entre Kamus e Rigel é algo que será melhor explorado em uma fic futura. Bem como todo o relacionamento entre os irmãos Ivory, que aqui em _Prelúdio_ recebeu apenas uma leve pincelada.

Vou guardar as minhas despedidas para o epílogo. Nos vemos lá!

**Ana (Meri):** Antes de tudo, acredito que este capítulo é exatamente o ponto de virada da Betsy, o chamado "ponto de mutação" em que finalmente ela deixa de ser tão submissa às vontades dos pais e ao desejo de agrada-los. Aqui ela começa a se tornar a Betsy que vocês verão em "Para Sempre na Memória", a segunda parte de Dias Passados que eu vou postar aqui em breve.

Acho também que me empolguei nas referências deste capítulo.

_Sobre a infância e origem da família da Betsy_: Quando comecei a delinear as origens dos Thorne, já tinha estabelecido desde o começo que eles eram descendentes de romanos e celtas, meio inspirada pelas lendas Arturianas, e por obras como _As Brumas de Avalon_ e _O Príncipe Valente_. Da minha concepção, os Thorne surgiram da união entre uma feiticeira de origem celta e um general bruxo romano. Por isso resolvi colocar a primeira casa dos Thorne próxima da Muralha de Adriano. Essa construção, que ainda se ergue entre Carlisle e Newclastle, foi feita pelos romanos na década de 120 d.C. para proteger a região que atualmente é a Inglaterra de invasões dos pictos (escoceses) vindos do norte. Ele é denominada Muralha de Adriano em honra ao Imperador Adriano.

Entre os celtas era bastante comum os filhos carregarem o nome da mãe. Por isso decidi que a família da Meri seria uma linhagem matrilinear. E falando nisso, a mencionada tia-avó da ruiva, Aribeth, vai aparecer mais detalhadamente em capítulos futuros de "Para Sempre na Memória".

Para quem quiser conhecer um pouco mais sobre esse período, além da série de livros _As Brumas de Avalon_, recomendo ver o filme _Rei Arthur._

_Sobre Adelajda e os ciganos bruxos_: Sobre o fato de os bruxos ciganos estarem sendo perseguidos por Voldemort e seus seguidores. Quando eu escrevo sobre os Comensais, a minha idéia sempre acaba caindo em uma comparação com os nazistas. Inclusive a própria JK já afirmou que as duas guerras bruxas são contrapontos com as duas guerras mundiais. Assim, do mesmo modo que Hitler e seus seguidores prendiam ciganos em campos de concentração (junto com judeus, homossexuais, comunistas e opositores do regime), imaginei que o Lorde das Trevas não restringiria seu ódio preconceituoso apenas em relação aos trouxas e mestiços, de modo que os ciganos seriam também vítimas em potencial dos comensais.

Como de praxe, também fiz uma pesquisa básica sobre o Povo de Rom (uma das nomeclaturas usadas para designar os ciganos). Dentre os sites pesquisados, tem um bem bacana para uma introdução sobre quem exatamente eles são e quais são seus costumes: 

Acho que por enquanto é só. Nos vemos no epílogo! E comentem, comentem e comentem! Façam nosso dia mais feliz! Abraços


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Frase Inicial**  
"... eu sou por aquelas forças humanas invisíveis, gentis e minúsculas que atuam de indivíduo para indivíduo, esgueirando-se através de frestas do mundo como pequeninas raízes ou como filetes de água que não importa quanto tempo leve, irão rachar os mais sólidos monumentos do orgulho humano."

**Convite**  
_Os formandos e a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts sentir-se-ão honrados com a presença de V. Sa. e Ilma. família às solenidades da formatura da turma de 1977._

**Solenidades**

_Colação de Grau_  
Local: Salão Principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

_Baile_  
Convite especial

**Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts**

_Diretor:_ Albus Dumbledore  
_Vice-diretora:_ Minerva McGonnagal

_Corpo Docente_

Tiberius McLaggen, Filius Flitwick, Rolanda Hooch, Pomona Sprout, Septima Vector, Aurora Sinistra, Minerva Mc Gonnagal, Teodore Tonks, Wilfred Kettleburn, Horace Slughorn.

_Paraninfo:_ Tiberius McLaggen  
_Oradora:_ Lily Evans

**Agradecimentos**

Aos pais  
Aos mestres  
Aos colegas  
Aos funcionários

**Formandos**

Alice MacFusty, Anabelle Timms, Bellatrix Black, Elizabeth Black-Thorne, Emmeline Vance, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Kamus Ivory, Katherina Gaarder, Lily Evans, Marion Peterson, Maxwell Sinn, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Selene Trimble, Severus Snape, Stanford Lecter, Stephanie Marchbanks, Susan Timms Mateotti.

------------------------

A voz imponente de Albus Dumbledore começou a ecoar pelo amplo espaço do Salão Principal da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, tomado naquele dia ensolarado de julho pelas cores das quatro casas da escola...

"É um fim de mais um ano letivo e novamente despeço-me de mais uma turma de alunos. Sete anos parecem muito tempo, mas para mim, parece muito pouco diante de tudo o que desejaria, ou melhor, que nós" - ele olhou rapidamente para a bancada onde os demais membros do corpo docente de Hogwarts se encontravam - "desejaríamos ter ensinado para vocês..."

"O mundo lá fora está cada vez mais perigoso e mais incerto, e o que gostaríamos era ter preparado cada um para enfrentar àquilo que os aguarda... E talvez tenhamos preparado..."

_A negra engoliu seco ao escutar aquelas palavras... Ela fazia-se de corajosa, de fortaleza... Mas a verdade é que Marion Peterson tinha medo... Medo por ela, medo pelos pais que não poderiam se proteger do fardo de ela ser quem é... Nem bruxa, nem trouxa... Mas tinha sobretudo medo de nunca mais amar alguém como amou a ele... Nunca se declarou, e nunca iria se declarar... Preferiu fingir que era como ele... Pulando de um relacionamento para o outro sem se prender a nada... E nunca mais veria aquele par de olhos azuis com os quais, como tantas outras em Hogwarts, sonhou possuir... Sabia que era melhor assim, e decidiu se conformar... Tentaria ser forte como sempre fingia ser..._

"Costuma-se dizer que a melhor escola de todas é a Vida e o Mundo... E isso certamente é uma verdade incontestável... Pode parecer contraditório que o diretor de uma escola diga isso... Contudo, não é, porque Hogwarts é um recorte do Mundo e também faz parte da Vida. O que vão encontrar lá fora não é muito diferente do que já existe aqui dentro... Tanto para o bem quanto para o mal... Por mais que nos iludamos, estas muralhas não são assim tão instransponíveis... O que diferencia Hogwarts do mundo externo é a proporção como as coisas se apresentam..." 

"Digo também que Aprender vai além de livros e salas de aula... Aprender está assentado no modo como lidamos com as pessoas, é o modo decidimos usar o conhecimento que adquirimos em nossa jornada. O modo como vocês decidem usar o que aprenderam aqui..."

_Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o discurso do diretor imprimir-se de forma irreversível em sua memória. Sua família, especialmente sua mãe, sempre tentaram lhe guiar pelo caminho mais honrado e correto. E, até não muito tempo atrás, Anabelle realmente achava que estava se saindo extraordinariamente bem. Que com sua inteligência poderia enfrentar a tudo e a todos e reinar soberana em sua própria vida... Ela não pôde evitar um sorriso... Que garota mais boba ela era. Infantil, arrogante e até inocente demais em crer que poderia estar preparada para enfrentar o mundo. Kamus havia lhe aberto os olhos e a feito perceber o quanto ainda tinha para aprender. Com ele, com a vida, e com o seu próprio coração... Ela reabriu os olhos, procurando novamente pelo amplo salão repleto de pessoas um vislumbre do jovem Ivory. Mas não havia nada. Suspirou. Pelo menos ele havia aparecido por tempo o suficiente parar tirarem uma fotografia juntos... Talvez fosse otimismo demais esperar por mais do que aquilo._

"Nosso empenho foi em ensinar-lhes a confiar no caráter, na amizade, na lealdade, e, sobretudo, na esperança... Nós demos as ferramentas, mas a escolha em como usa-las cabe a vocês..."

"Sei que entre aqueles de vocês que partem dentro de algumas horas, existem vários dispostos a lutar sem medo, embora cada um a seu modo, para afastar as trevas que se tornam cada dia mais densas ao redor de nós... E, apesar dos tempos difíceis que os esperam, creio que, independente dos sacrifícios e obstáculos que os aguardam, caso se mantenham fiéis a quem são, serão sempre triunfantes..."

_A ruiva sentiu os olhos do irmão mais velho pousarem orgulhosos sobre ela. Naquele dia ele nem mesmo escondia o sorriso no rosto, embora discreto e contido. Não poderia ter recebido presente melhor. Ao seu lado estava o pai, apoiando com certa dificuldade na bengala. A mãe não viera, ainda furiosa com a filha, e, por incrível que pareça, aquilo não tinha mais tanta importância... O irmão do meio estava no exterior e também não pudera vir... Inconscientemente a mão de Betsy pousou sobre a pequena fada, que pendia na ponta da corrente dourada, e se sobressaia sobre a beca escura... Um certo vazio pulsou... Faltava alguma coisa que não era a mãe, tampouco o outro irmão... A metade do seu coração, talvez... Ou fosse aquela sensação apenas o reflexo do misto de felicidade e ansiedade em saber que dentro de poucas semanas, começaria os primeiros passos para realizar o sonho de sua vida..._

"Entretanto, não tenho ilusões de que existem muitos também que optaram pelo caminho mais sedutor e cheio de promessas de glórias infinitas, porém torpes e vazias... A eles apenas digo que nem sempre o caminho mais fácil é o melhor... O preço pode ser alto demais. As sombras existem em cada um de nós, e verdadeiramente forte, verdadeiramente puro, verdadeiramente bruxo é aquele que sabe conviver com essas sombras sem deixar-se tomar por ela. É na peleja da luta diária contra essas trevas internas que o mago real se revela... Uma batalha talvez mais árdua que aquela que estamos travando contra as trevas externas... A estes que se deixaram seduzir, digo apenas que nunca é tarde demais para a redenção..."

_Os olhos azuis meia-noite nublaram-se imediatamente diante daquelas palavras. Um caminho mais fácil? Almas fracas que sucumbiram à ambição e corrupção? Sagrados aqueles que evitaram aquela sina? Era dessa maneira que as coisas funcionavam no mundo dos "bons"?_

_**"Eu não me importo com a purificação dos bruxos, Kamus. Estou me juntando a eles porque assim possuo um motivo para ficar na Inglaterra. Ficar perto de você."**___

O moreno deu as costas ao diretor e à festa de formatura. Ele poderia ter sido expulso do lugar a que realmente pertencia, mas isso não significava que era obrigado a permanecer ali, ouvindo aquele tipo de asneira. Ao menos naquilo o diretor de Hogwarts e o Lorde das Trevas eram idênticos... Parecia que não importava ao lado de quem se lutava, os discursos inspiradores que nunca consideravam a situação do lado oposto continuariam a existir. O mundo sempre seria hipócrita. Ele já deveria estar acostumado.

"Não há mais nada que possa lhes dizer que a não ser desejar boa sorte fora dos muros desde castelo. E lembrar-lhes de que não devem esquecer que à cada noite de tempestade, segue-se sempre um alvorecer."

------------------------------------------------------

**Notas das Autoras**

**Lu (Adhara):** Vou começar essa nota com o clichê de que não sei o que escrever aqui. Porque não sei mesmo. Exceto que estou incrivelmente satisfeita por finalmente ter concluído essa fic. Acho que foi quase um ano escrevendo _Prelúdio_. Sem falar que eu e a Meri ainda passamos mais de um ano discutindo idéias e planejando a trama dos Black-Thorne e dos Ivory antes de resolvermos começar a escrever e publicar **Dias Passados**. Somando tudo, acho que **DP** é quase tão antiga quanto a nossa amizade.

Adoro escrever junto com a minha _"nee-chan"_ e estou muito, muito feliz por ver finalizada essa etapa de um projeto que elaboramos juntas e é tão especial tanto para mim quanto para ela. E agradeço a todos vocês, que dedicaram um pouquinho do seu tempo para compartilharem conosco "Prelúdio de Sonhos Partidos".

Obrigada novamente a todos que acompanharam essa fic (seja postando reviews, seja dando apoio nos bastidores). Abraços e até a próxima!

**Ana (Meri):**O que eu posso dizer que a Lu não tenha dito? **Dias Passados** é um projeto antigo e muito querido...E acho que foi um acerto intuitivo juntar as famílias da Adhara e da Meri. Às vezes é surpreendente o modo como essas personagens se completam apesar de se contraporem... E escrever com a minha _imouto-chan_ é sempre um prazer imensurável, seja aqui, seja no Expresso, seja em outros projetos...

Mas, a verdade é que o que mais me surpreende em DP, e acho que principalmente em _Prelúdio de Sonhos Partidos_ é a forma como as coisas na trama acabaram nos levando a situações que não imaginávamos no começo da fic. Por mais que tenhamos passado cerca de mais de um ano preparando a história antes de efetivamente coloca-la no ar, apesar da estrutura inicial permanecer intocável, os detalhes se rearranjaram de uma forma que não suspeitávamos a princípio. Não é só os leitores que vivem de surpresas, nós que escrevemos também, por incrível que isso possa aparecer.

Bem, antes de finalizar, as minha já tradicionais referências e comentários...

A frase de abertura do convite de formatura é de autoria de William James. Eu retirei da abertura da graphic novel (HQ) "Pequenos Milagres", escrita pelo genial Will Eisner, um dos maiores escritores de quadrinhos que já existiu. Acho que a frase casa direitinho com o espírito de PdSP.

Sobre a lista do corpo docente e dos formandos.Os nomes dos professores foram retirados do Harry Potter Lexicon, que é a melhor e mais completa enciclopédia virtual sobre Harry Potter que existe! As exceções são Tiberius McLaggen, que é criação nossa, aproveitando uma deixa da tia Jay no livro 6 (embora por uma dessas estranhas coincidências, já tínhamos escolhido o primeiro nome dele antes da publicação de Half-blood Prince) e Ted Tonks. Tonks , que seria o professor de Estudos Trouxas e é uma pequena homenagem à nossa amiga Mina (Silverghost) em referência a uma fic escrita por ela, chamada "O Guia da Coleira por A. Black".

Os alunos são, obviamente, nossas personagens e outras criadas por nós e citadas durante a fic. Os demais são criações da JK, mas também protagonistas da série "Hades - A última guardiã" criada também pela Silverghost (Mina). Outra homenagem para a Silver, já que aproveitamos, ainda que minimamente, alguns "ecos" de Hades em nossa história.

A presença da Bellatrix entre os formandos é o nosso "furo" assumido. A questão é que quando começamos a delinear PdSP, ainda não tínhamos descoberto o Harry Potter Lexicon e encontrado a "linha temporal oficial da JK", portanto, não sabíamos ainda que a turma dos Marotos e cia tinha se formado em 1977, tampouco que a Bellatrix era mais velha que eles. Iríamos seguir a cronologia de Hades, que coloca o ano de formatura em 1975. Mas como eu sou chata com essa coisa de seguir entre os "inbetweens" da trama da JK, preferi optar pelas datas oficiais. Só que a Bella e o Kamus tiveram uma química tão fantástica que preferimos nesse caso específico ignorar a data e deixa-la na escola.

E sobre a Marion...Sim, ela era apaixonada pelo Sirius...Clichê? Pode ser...Mas, acreditem ou não, a gente não manda tanto assim nas personagens...Quando descobri que ela gostava do cachorrão, pensei muito se compensaria ou não explorar a situação. Contudo, no fim, talvez por saber que nunca passaria de um amor platônico completamente não correspondido, vi que não valia mesmo a pena colocar isso em primeiro plano. E também porque eu realmente gosto dele com a Susan Timms de Hades. Acho que esse trecho foi mais para explicitar que Marion é bem mais frágil do que aparenta, o que acaba se refletindo na fuga dela em PSnM. 

**Não vou me despedir de vocês...Apenas dar um breve até logo...Estou orgulhosa de "Prelúdio de Sonhos Partidos", pois a história se tornou algo melhor do que eu esperava...Mas, esta fic é apenas a primeira etapa, a primeira peça do quebra cabeças que se fecha em "Para Sempre na Memória" e em "O Alto Custo da Vida "**


End file.
